SkyShorts Season 5
by KittyJen1337
Summary: OH YEAH! SEASON 5! 10x the comedy, 10x the adventures, and 10x drama and famous Youtubers! This season is set to the longest season ever. Possibly of dying while laughing: 95%. Make sure to leave ideas for new chapters!
1. Ep 1: Halloween Special Part 1

**Hello everyone, it is time for Season 5 of SkyShorts, YAY! :D**

* * *

**Are you guys as excited as I am? Not only will this be the biggest season ever, but it will have 10x more hilarity, 10x more drama, 10x more famous Youtubers, and several special songs or parodies made by me...well...along with some help if I need it. **

**I will also be accepting ideas to keep this series going, but beware, a lot of random and comical things will happen, so if you die laughing, I'm not paying for your medical bill, lol. **

**OH, and one more thing: Here are the results for the chosen OC's. If yours wasn't chosen, I just want to apologize in advance and don't feel down. Your OC just might be chosen for another story I might have in mind the he future. So, here they are!**

* * *

**New OC's to be Featured**

* * *

**1. Topaz (PurpleCat54)**

**2. Avernus ( 57)**

**3. Aneria (KittieNerdie)**

**4. Krissi (kitcat from the sky)**

**5. Glacier (kitcat from the sky)**

**6. Cat (Cordally Un-Invited)**

**7. SmileyStuff (smileystuff)**

**8. Crystal (CrystalFeather0900)**

**9. Pokemonroll (AethergirlYOLO)**

* * *

**Just for the third OC, Aneria is actually going to be the daughter of Snowy and Bodil. **

* * *

**New Youtubers Featured**

**(AsheelyMaarieGaming) Ashely**

* * *

**As for all of the OC's, I will be using old and new to kick-off this series with an awesome start, dedicated to everyone's favorite holiday, (spooky voice) HALLOWEEN! This is Halloween, this is Halloween, PUMPKIN SCREECH in the dead of night. Blah, blah, blah...I forgot the lyrics. Fail. XD. Anyway, without no more interruptions, it's time for **

**SKYSHORTS SEASON 5!**

* * *

**Ep. 1: Halloween Special Part 1**

* * *

Yes, Halloween. The time of year where everyone dresses up as a scary representation of their favorite ghoulish character and go around, asking people to give them treats, or risk getting tricked.

At the Butter Craft AirShip, every recruit is eager for not only the holiday, but for the special Halloween party that Bashur had put together. At the main room where Dawn, Sky, and Amity slept in, the Butter God spayed a white streak on a right part of his hair while looking at himself in a mirror, dressed in an orange and yellow suit. Then, sneaking up right behind him are two small figures. They silently step into the room and slowly approach the general and commander. At that moment that Sky finishes spraying the streak, the figure latch themselves onto Sky's legs, making him yelp in surprise. The figures quickly let go as Sky turns around. Below him are two very young girls, his daughter Amity and her friend Aneria, the new daughter of Snowy and Bodil. Amity is about 8 years old while Aneria is 7 years old. Amity is dressed in a outfit like her father's, with a small butter amulet and Aneria has long brown hair that goes turquoise at the end, bright blue eyes, a black blazer with a white shirt underneath, gray shorts, and blue high-top converses and pinned in her hair is a blue bow.

Sky breathes a sigh of relief as he said "You two scared me".

"Well, duh, that's the point of Halloween, daddy. To scare people", Amity responded with a slight high-pitched voice. Sky chuckles, kneeling down and patting the girls on their heads. "Yeah, it is", he said.

Suddenly, entering the room is Snowy. She looks over and spots her daughter. "There you are", she said. She pads over to her child and gently picks her up. "Come on, let's get you in your Halloween outfit for Bashur's party".

"Okay, mom", Aneria said, defeated. Snowy exits the room with her daughter. Sky gets a sudden realization.

"Oh, I forgot. I should go and see if the decor is up for the party. Come on, Amity", Sky said, walking up to the doorway. Amity skittered across the room and ran past her father. Sky walks along the red carpet beneath him, the walls made of butter and diamond. His butterfly wings shine brightly with its magical butter color. Ever since Sky had been chosen to be the new god of Minecraftia, he had changed drastically. Not only did Sky dedicated himself to his army, but he had become a much more responsible Minecrafter than before. He knew when to laugh and play with his friends, and he knew when to get serious and protect anyone who is threatened. But since there were no possible dangers at the moment, he could keep his guard down...for now.

After Sky reaches the end of the stairs, he enters a hallway where he sees Dawn looking up a wall where a recruit is seen on top of a ladder, trying to hang Halloween lights. The recruit is a man in a black t-shirt, black pants, silver shoes, a red coat, black gloves, piercing red eyes, and a small devil horn on his head. This recruit was known as Avernus, or Aver for short.

"Okay, a little to the left. Up...okay, now to the right. Wait, that's too far", Dawn instructed the recruit, who was looking a bit annoyed with the choosy female.

"Dawn, I've been doing this for 15 minutes now", Aver complained. "Either tell me where is right and do it...yourself", Aver suddenly stopped when he sees Sky appearing next to Dawn with Amity. "Oh...hey, general Sky. Um...if you don't mind me asking but...why am I the one stuck with all the boring jobs?" Aver asked.

"Aver, you need to learn a bit of responsibility. You've been slacking off all your duties lately", Sky told the recruit.

"What are you talking about? I do my duties...heh...duty", the recruit joked.

"Aver...", Sky said to the Minecrafter with a hint of anger rising in his tone.

"Okay, okay. I'll get it done", Avernus complained. The recruit hangs the last remaining lights. Then, he turns his attention to one of the small bulbs that hung loose a bit.

"Bashur, whatever you do, don't turn on the lights", Aver said, not looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, Bashur appears from the corner of the hallway, dressed in a black mask and cape.

"Don't what?" Bashur questioned.

"Turn on the lights", Aver answered.

"Okay!" Bashur excitingly said. He grabs the plug to the lights and sticks into the nearest electrical socket.

"What, wait! I didn't say-" Avernus's sentence is cut-off as he is electrocuted by volts of electricity. His entire skeletal frame can be seen within the bright flashes. Bashur quickly disconnects the lights and watches as the recruit lets go of the lights and tumbles down the ladder. Adam and Dawn rush over and help the recruit to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Sky said, worrying about him.

"I'm fine, but onto the real topic...**WHAT THE NETHER, BASHUR!?**" Avernus yelled at the clueless melon.

"Hey, you told me to turn on the lights!" Bashur argued to him.

"I said don't turn on the lights. What part of _don't_ don't you understand?" Aver asked the watermelon.

"Uh...that fact that you used 'don't' two times in a sentence, that part I do not understand", Bashur explained. Aver's left eye twitches, then the Minecrafters limps away. "I'm going to take a nap", he said to the Minecrafters, walking to the other end of the hallway. Then, Sky, Dawn, and Amity turn their attention to the costumed melon.

"So, Bashur, I see that you're wearing a mask and a cape. I suppose that you are-", Sky's sentence is stopped when Bashur moves his hand over it.

"Shh! No one must know my identity. I am no longer known as Bashur". Then, the melon dramatically grabs his cape and covers his entire body within it. "I'm Bashman!", Bashur said in a crackly, semi-deep voice. Then, in his normal voice, he said "and introducing my faithful sidekick...RobinFace!"

Bashur looks towards the corner of the hall, but nothing happens.

"PewFace, get out here! We rehearsed this earlier!" Bashur said in a hushed tone.

Then, appearing out of the corner is PewFace, dressed in a red and green outfit with the white initials "RF" on his chest, a black mask over his eyes, and a black cape tied around his neck. He flops down on his behind, letting his ears droop over.

"Don't worry, Bashman's sidekick is here to save your butts", PewFace said unenthusiastically. Bashur faceplams himself as he walks over to his pet.

"Ugh, it's all wrong. We seriously need more work, PewFace. Come on, let's go see if Husky and Jason got that mini-game up and running", Bashur said as he passes by the canine.

"Hey, it's not that I wanted to do it. It's just that this costume rubs my loins too hard", the canine said, following his owner. Amity looks up at Dawn.

"Mommy, what are loins?" Amity asked with curiosity.

"Uh...I tell you when you're older. Much...much older", Dawn nervously said. "But anyway, I wonder where Jerome is right now".

"He said that he needed to get off the ship to go to the house where he and Mitch had been having constant adventures with the Pixelmon Mod they just got. I gotta say, they've been enjoying that mod a lot", Adam explained. "I don't mind if they bring their Pixelmon onto the ship, I just hope they're not as gigantic as I've been seeing them lately".

"Hey guys!" A voice interrupted them.

Sky, Dawn, and Amity turn and gasp as they spot Jerome riding on top of a giant Gyarados. They back away slightly from the dragon Pixelmon.

"Je...Jerome? What...how...how did you get your Gyarados onto the ship?" Sky said with a bit of fright in his voice.

"You like her? I named her Betty, and I thought the other kids on the ship would adore her", Jerome said. He pets the Pixelmon across her head, the Gyarados closes her eyes in content.

"Jerome, I understand that you and Mitch are in love with your Pixelmon, but did you really need to bring your Gyarados onto my ship?", Sky asked the Bacca. Suddenly, Betty looks down and roars at the general, blowing him back with her velocity-filled and pitched roar. The Pixelmon screeches for a few more seconds before calming down. Sky's hair is blown away, sticking out of behind.

"Betty used Screech!" Jerome randomly shouted out. "It's super effective...in making you deaf", Sky managed to utter out. He soon gets his hearing back and shakes his hair back to normal. "Okay, fine. She can stay. If it's cool with you and Betty here".

"Thanks, dood. Forward, Betty. There are recruits that we need to scared!" Jerome shouted out. The dragon Pixelmon slithers away with Jerome on her head, making the hallway shake a bit from Betty's massive size. The Minecrafters glance as they only see the finned tail of the Gyarados disappear behind the corner.

"It's so ironic on what Magikarp evolves into", Sky stated.

* * *

Moments later, the general and his family arrive at the large room where the party is being held. The room is decorated with Halloween-themed items, jack-o-lanterns lit up the floor, tables with endless amounts of foods and spooky treats, courtesy of Cupquake, and every recruit is dressed in a costume. Across from Sky, he sees Jerome, Ty, and Quentin waiting for him.

"Well, I'm gonna go and meet up with the guys. You have fun, Amity", Sky said to his daughter. She nods and takes off into the crowd. Dawn can't help but worry for her daughter's safety.

"Do you think she'll be okay, being in this large room by herself?" Dawn asked her husband.

"Don't worry. Everyone recruit knows about her, so if she gets into danger, they'll be there to save her. Plus, Butter will be following her around". Sky said. Then, a small figure appears behind Sky's legs. It's Butter dressed in a hot dog suit. The puppy yips excitingly, turns and scratches his ear for a bit, then looks up at his owners.

"Ah, I see what he's suppose to be", Dawn amusingly said. "Alright, I guess I'll go and talk with Sierra".

Dawn walks in different direction. Butter trots off to where Amity had gone. Sky heads to the where the guys are at. When he reaches them, he is amused by their costume of choice.

"Hey guys. So, does everyone to say what they are?", Sky asked them.

"I'm the Santa Bacca!" Jerome exclaimed as he came out in front of the guys, dressed in a red and white suit with a Christmas hat.

"You're dressed as Santa...for Halloween?" Sky asked.

"Hey, it's never too early to celebrate Craftmas", Jerome said with a grin. Then, appearing next to the fluffy is Deadlox, who is wearing a orange-checked shirt and nearly all of his face, eyes, and skin is covered in a red substance.

"I just got back from a motel, so no one ask me." Ty simply replied. Everyone stares at him for an awkward moment. Then, Sky turns to Quentin, who is dressed in a dark brown coat, a light-brown vest underneath, black cargo pants, and a blackish-gray mask covering his mouth, but still revealing his face.

"So, Quentin, what are you suppose to be?", Sky asked.

"Why, I am the malicious and famous villain, Bane from The Dark Knight Rises", Husky explained while doing an impressive impression of Bane.

"Um...I couldn't understand a thing you said because of that mask. You're gonna have to speak up", Sky said.

"I said that I am Bane", Quentin said, sounding a bit annoyed while still doing his impression.

"What?", Sky asked. The Mudkip grabs his mask and tears it off his face.

"I said that I'm Bane, you butt-sniffer!" Husky yelled at him in his normal voice. Several recruits hear Husky's statement, turn, and laugh at him. The Mudkip sighs as he pulls his mask over his mouth.

"I was just kidding. I heard you the first time", Sky joked at him.

"Great, now I'm off to do...whatever that less embarrassing", Husky said, then walking away to some other direction. Then, Bashur walks up to the Minecrafters, two recruits follow the melon. A girl with short black hair with white tips, teal goggles over her head, a green tank top and a dark-blue skirt, white converses and purple socks. Her name is Krissi. Next to her is another girl with light pink hair to her shoulders, a star clip pinned to the side a brown vest, a pink T-shirt with a mountain stitched on it, jean skirt, brown boots and a charm necklace around her neck. Her name is Glacier.

"Hey guys. Just wanted to thank you for making it to my party", Bashur said.

"No problem, Bashur. You went all out this year", Sky exclaimed, looking around to emphasis his point.

"Yeah. My sister and I enjoy every piece you put into this place", Krissi said with a slight quietness in her voice, a cup filled with red punch held in her hand.

"The punch is also great. Is this the same you provided last year?", Glacier shyly asked the melon.

"Nope! I thought I'd try something totally new!" Bashur replied. He looks over to one of the buffet tables. The sisters look over and see PewFace bathing himself in a giant punch bowl. A few bubbles erupt from where his behind is submerged in. Krissi looks down at the punch she is drinking, widens her eyes in shock, moves around and does a spit-take at Bashur's face.

"I call it 'PewFace Punch'. It's great once you through the taste", Bashur said, not having a slight reaction from the liquid dripping off his face. Krissi looks down at the cup, then glances at her sister. She only shrugs, then Krissi turns back to the melon. She smiles nervously as she pretends to like the punch and starts drinking it, while unknown to Bashur, she stores it in her mouth.

"Well you guys have fun. I'm gonna go and bop for melons", Bashur said. As he walks away, Krissi gags, runs to the nearest pot, and spits the liquid into the plant pot. She pants as she turns away and looks at the Minecrafters.

"Just watch. That fern is gonna be dead by midnight. Come on, Glacier", Krissi said, still trying to get the taste out. Glacier follows her sister.

Meanwhile, Amity explores her way through the crowds of recruits. Then, she spots her friend Aneria looking outside of a window. She turns around and sees Amity padding up to her.

"Hey Amity. You gotta look outside. It's beautiful at night", Aneria said, looking back around. Amity walks up to the window and looks at the shiny stars in the dark-blue night sky.

"Wow, it is beautiful!" Amity exclaimed. While the two young girls look out, Amity gazes at one of the giant wings on the ship and sees something. She squints her eyes and notices a figure with an abnormally large head with glowing lights climbing onto the wing. Once the figure is on top, it looks up and all the little girl sees is misshapen glowing eyes and a evil-looking smile. Amity gasps and backs away from the window. Aneria looks over, not seeing the figure.

"Amity, what's wrong?" Aneria worryingly asked.

"I...I...I gotta get my dad!" Amity yelled out. She takes off back into the crowds, leaving Aneria in a state of confusion. Amity dashes through legs, slides underneath spread-apart legs, and jumps over feet to avoid stepping on them. Amity runs faster, but she crashes into a pair of legs. She tries to get up, but a pair of hands quickly picks her up. When Amity looks up, she sees Mitch with a red-painted face.

"Ah! Undead trying to eat me!" Amity screamed.

"Whoa! Easy girl, it's me, Mitch!" The Canadian said.

"Oh...hi, Uncle Mitch", Amity said, calming down.

"Anyway, what's the rush?" Mitch asked her.

"I saw something scary climbing onto the ship, and I need to tell my dad about it!" Amity quickly said.

"Alright, no worries. I'll get you to Sky", Mitch calmly said. The Canadian carries the girl through the crowd. The child looks up and spots her father chatting to several friends. Mitch gently puts her down, and she scrambles towards her father. Once she gets to him, she tugs at his pants.

"Daddy!" Amity yelled out. Sky looks down and sees his daughter at his feet.

"What's wrong, Amity?" Sky asked, kneeling down to his daughter's eye-level.

"I saw something crawling onto the ship outside!" Amity stated to her father.

"Ah...you're just trying to trick me again, aren't you?" Sky playfully asked, unaware that his daughter is actually telling the truth.

"No, daddy, this isn't a joke! This is serious!" Amity said, shaking her arms around.

"Amity, if something bad were to happen, it would have by now". Sky said.

But suddenly, the music and the spotlights turn off. The only lights provided is the lanterns. Every recruit in the room look around nervously, some of them shouting in panic. Sky looks around, and realizes that Amity was right. He quickly scoops her into his arms and looks around.

"Oh my gosh. You were right!" Sky said, looking at his daughter. "But...what the heck is going on?"

The recruits start to panic, some staying near each other for safety while some walk around nervously. Suddenly, a large, bright, orange light appear at a curved part of the ceiling of the room. Everyone glances upward as the light gets brighter. Then, a part of the ceiling falls out. The recruits standing under the plummeting part quickly get out of the way, the part makes a giant sound upon impact. Appearing the square-shaped hole in the ceiling...is a large pumpkin with green veins for arms and legs. Everyone gasps upon seeing this strange and unknown figure.

"Greetings, crafters of the night", the pumpkin said with a light Greek accent. The recruits back away from the ceiling.

"I...am the Pumpkin King. For years, you crafters have enjoyed craving the faces into the ones that happen to be of my kind for this holiday you call...Halloween. But no more! I will not sit back and watch more of my kind get turned into pointless decorations. Now that I have the ability to move, I can build my army and we can take over the land of Minecraftia!", the Pumpkin King bellowed at the humans below him.

Sky glares at the threat. He hands Amity to Mitch, makes his way through the crowd and looks up at the king.

"How do you think you are, threatening my army and my land?" Sky questioned the pumpkin. The Pumpkin King only laughs evilly at the general beneath him.

"Your land? This land belongs to Notch, but soon, it will belong to the pumpkins!" The king stated.

"Notch is gone now. I'm the new god of Minecraftia now, and as a god, it is my duty to make sure the land is safe and so are the people on it. And that means eliminating threats like you!" Sky yelled at him.

The god starts fluttering his wings and zooms right for the Pumpkin King. Suddenly, the humanoid pumpkin whips out a arm-like vine and swipes it at Sky at just the last moment. The general is sent falls towards the floor. He skids on his back, then flips over onto his stomach. Sky groans as he gets up, hearing the pumpkin's amused laughter at him. He look up at the pumpkin.

"You're not as tough as you think you are", the king exclaimed. "Remember this day forth, god of Minecraftia, for it shall be you and your army's last! When pumpkins take over the land, Halloween...shall never...EXIST! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The king evilly laughed out. The recruits gasp in shock as Sky ascends to his feet and only watches in disbelief.

* * *

**Oh-no! The Pumpkin King is here to ruin Halloween in Minecraft. Can Sky and his friends stop him? You'll have to wait for part 2 of this Halloween special. Make sure to keep reading, and I will see you later, my friends! :)**

**Oh, and one more thing. If you liked the chapter, make sure to leave this hashtag to show you loved it.**

**#HappyHalloween**


	2. Ep 2: Halloween Special Part 2

**Ep. 2: Halloween Special Part 2**

* * *

**Here is the second part to this Halloween special. Make sure to leave reviews and ideas to keep the season going, guys. Take care, my friends, and have a great and safe weekend. **

* * *

"Now my pumpkin army...**RISE FROM THE DEAD!**" The Pumpkin King shouted, raising his vine arms up. They start glowing a sickly-looking orange color. Sparks suddenly appear and float through the air and zoom towards the lanterns on the floor. Electrical currents electrify the lanterns, making them repeatedly turn on and off.

Suddenly, the lanterns' lights freeze, glowing brightly from the shock. Then, long green vines start to appear under them. The recruits gape as the lanterns are brought back to life and form body-like vines to let them move around. The lanterns form red pupils within their glowing eye sockets. They look around until they spot the bodies of Minecrafters and glares at them, their red pupils glow even brighter. The newly form Pumpkin army start walking towards the recruits.

"Everyone, **RUN!**" Sky shouted out.

Immediately, the recruits start running towards the doors. The walking pumpkins try and stop the recruits, but they rush through them in large crowds. The doors bust open and nearly millions and millions of recruits flood out of the room, running from each way of the hallway. The last of the recruits escape from the room. The only ones that remain is Sky, Amity, Dawn, the rest of Team Crafted, and several recruits who stayed within the room. The pumpkins starts marching towards the remaining Minecrafters. Jerome and Mitch look at each other.

"Pixelmon time?" Jerome asked him. "Pixelmon time", Mitch simply replied.

The pair take out certain Pokeballs and throws them. They open up and two flashes of lights appear out of them and shape and form. Appearing in front of the Minecrafters is Jerome's Gyarados named Betty and Mitch's Magmar named Big Momma.

"Betty, use Hydro Pump!" Jerome ordered the Pixelmon.

"Big Momma, use Lava Plume!" Mitch yelled out.

The Gyarados leans its head back and lets out a large gush of water. The giant stream of water strikes a nearby group of pumpkins and punches them against the wall. Magmar absorbs heat emitting in the air, and lets it out in a great, big, giant explosion of extreme heat. The intense heat catches some of the pumpkins and burns them up. The Pumpkin King glares at the Minecrafters.

"I've got plenty more where that came from", he only said. He summons his army, his eyes glow brightly in brightness and volume. Pumpkin zombies spawn out of nowhere in the room, as well as pumpkin creepers, and more walking pumpkins. Jerome and Mitch gasp, realizing that there is way too many mobs to take out. They retract their Pixelmon back into their PokeBalls.

"Let's trap them in here!" Mitch yelled out.

The Minecrafters take out of the room, the mobs chasing after them. Sky and Mitch quickly shut the doors and hold them back, pounds are heard and the doors are jutted open for a split second before going back.

"What are we gonna do? Can't you fight back at them, Sky?" Mitch frantically asked the general.

"Yeah, but there's way too many of them, Mitch. Besides, if I use my powers too much, I'll be drained out of energy", Sky said.

"What are we gonna do, then?" Dawn asked, held in her arms is Amity. Suddenly, Avernus appears next to the Minecrafters, looking drowsily.

"Ugh, what is going on here!?" Aver complained, rubbing his eye. "So there I am, napping soundly and peacefully and then, a bunch of screaming recruits just pass by my room and rape my eardrums. So I assume that two bad things have happened. Either there's an unstoppable force trying to get to us, or someone started playing JB as a "song request", Aver said while doing air quotes around the word 'song request'.

"Aver, this is serious! There's a Pumpkin King in there, and he has an entire army of pumpkin-themed zombies and creepers with him!" Sky argued at the recruit. Aver stifles a giggle, then starts laughing out loud.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Aver exclaimed, wiping a tear away.

"What will it take for you to believe us?" Jerome questioned him.

"Maybe, if you all had some proof of this army of pumpkin zombies and creepers, I would be shaking in my pants right now", Avernus simply said.

"Very well. You brought this upon yourself", Jerome said, walking up to Aver.

"Wait...what are you gonna do?"

Moments later, Jerome pushes Avernus into the mob-infested room. The recruit gasps as groups of pumpkin zombies and creepers look towards him. They start running towards him. Aver screams out loud, then a hand grabs his arm and pulls him out of the room. Sky and Mitch shut the doors tight as Jerome is standing next to a shivering Avernus now.

"Well, what was your reaction to what you just saw?" Jerome asked the shaking man.

Aver does nothing but scream. He starts running back and forth through the hallway while flapping his tongue rapidly in his mouth.

"Geez, I bet that is the reaction you would have if you saw JB's music video 'Baby', Krissi said. **(Apologies to JB lovers).**

'I think we're gonna get sued for saying that", Glacier said to her sister.

While Aver continues to scream, he runs into a taller body and falls over. The man looks up and sees Alix, who is now sporting a dark-blue jacket with his name stitched on the right side of it. Aver quickly crawls and hides behind the miner's legs.

"Dude, you gotta help us! You're a high-ranking recruit, right?" Aver asked the man.

"Um...yeah. I'm a squadron leader and expert miner", Alix said, a bit confused. He looks up at the general. "Sky, what's going on? I saw a bunch of recruits run past my room. I came as fast as I could to see what happened".

"Thank Notch you're here, Alix. There's a bunch of pumpkin mobs in the party room, and their leader is the Pumpkin King!" Sky quickly explained, a strong jut of the door shakes his sentence a bit. "I can't defeat them due to the possibility of me damaging the ship. You think you can hold them back while we go and get more reinforcements?" Sky desperately asked him.

"Hm...I think I could. Time to show these pumpkins my...rather big weapon", Alix said while reaching behind his back to grab his weapon.

"That's what she said!" Ty quickly joked. Alix looks up at the DJ and glares at him. Ty covers his mouth with his hands.

"I'll shut up", he said, his voice slightly muffled. Alix takes out a large hammer, who shapes and morphs into a larger hammer. Its handle is marked with lighting bolt-shaped designs with a large steel head with a skull on the front part and the sides. The hammer is about as large and tall as he is and yet, he is able to wield it in his robotic hand.

"Holy ballsack, dude. That hammer is 'bout as big as you are!" Bashur said as he gazes up and down at the hammer.

"Yep. This is none other than the Thunder Hammer. Despite its heaviness, it's durable and I can wield this weapon as if it was just a sword. Anyway, I'll keep the mobs from escaping the room, you guys go and get help", Alix finished off.

"Thanks, Alix. I owe you one if you make it through alive!" Sky quickly yelped as he moves away from the door. Alix rushes through and starts hitting mobs away with the tough weapon. While the others take off, Bashur stays behind and watches as the squadron leader pounds the mobs away.

"So awesome", Bashur said. Suddenly, Husky appears next to the melon, grabs his arm, and pulls him out of the doorway. "Come on!" The Mudkip said. Bashur lets out a short yip as he is pulled away.

* * *

Moments later, the general and the others run through the hallways of the ship, trying to locating the army organizer's room, the person in charge is known as Ashely. When they reach the door marked 'Squad Organizer', Sky runs up to the door and knocks repeatedly at it.

"Ashely! Ashley, open up! Ashely!" Sky shouted, his knocking gets more louder and faster. Suddenly, the door swings open and Sky pulls away to prevent himself from being hit. Appearing in the doorway is a young woman with reddish-dark hair with a pair of white bows on each side of her head, a white blouse, short jeans, and dark shoes. She glares at the general with a tired, yet annoyed expression.

"Sky, what is it!? It's nearly midnight, and I'm exhausted", Ashely asked with a heavy British accent.

"Ashely, I need you to find the toughest squad of recruits we have on this ship and send them to the Party room. There's a raid of pumpkin zombies and creepers and their leader, the Pumpkin King!" Sky quickly stated. Aver runs up to the female and grabs her by the shoulders.

"They're here to eat our souls like candy!" Aver overly dramatically said, shaking her slightly. Ashely grabs the recruit by the collar of his shirt. "Would you mind letting me go?" She angrily asked. Aver lets go of her shoulders and steps back. She takes a deep breathe, rubbing her blueish-green eyes to keep herself awake.

"Okay, since I'm tried right now, and what Sky just said could possibly be true, I'll search up what squad is available right now", Ashely said. She steps back into her room, leaving the door open. She walks up to her computer and starts typing something down. Meanwhile, Mitch stares love-struck at the organizer, imaginary hearts dance and float around his head. **(I know some of you might disagree on this, but in my opinion, Mitch and Ashely would be so cute if they were together).** Jerome notices his friend staring at the female.

"Mitch, why are you looking at her? You have a crush?" Jerome asked him. Mitch quickly snaps back into reality and glances at his buddy.

"What!? Pfft, no", Mitch answered, trying not to look nervous.

"Don't lie to me, biggums. You like her", the fluffy playfully said, nudging Mitch's arm.

"No, I don't. She's just a friend", Mitch tried to explain, but he wasn't fooling the Bacca.

"You should go for it. You two would make a cute couple. Mitch and Ashely sittin' in a-", Jerome's sentence is cut off when Mitch grabs him tightly by his groin.

"You finish that sentence, and I swear to Notch, you will never have kids again. Got it?" Mitch asked him in a anger-filled voice.

"But I don't even want kids!" Jerome squeaked out. Mitch twist the fluffly's groin even harder before letting go, the Bacca falls over to the floor.

"Just don't say anything that will set me off, besides you asking me for time", Mitch firmly stated.

Meanwhile, Ashley clicks one last key on her keyboard and walks back up to the general.

"Okay, I already sent a group of elite recruits to the room. You all should probably go and make sure they don't get harmed", Ashely warned them.

"Thanks, Ashely. We'd better get going", Sky said, walking away. He takes off and the others soon follow him along. However, Jerome remains on the floor, still grasping his private parts. Ashely looks down at the fluffy.

"You need some help, Jerome?" Ashely asked him.

"No...no, I'm just...gonna...rest here for a while...or...until I can feel my furballs again", Jerome straining as he told her. Ashley stands awkwardly in the doorway for a couple of seconds, then Jerome speaks up.

"Then again...can you possibly spare me an ice pack?" He asked.

"Sure", Ashely quickly said and returns to her office to get an ice pack.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the party room, Alix fights off waves of mobs, swinging his hammer in all directions, sending the mobs hurling towards the walls. The Pumpkin King starts to get agitated from the Minecrafter, so he decides to join in the melee. He crawls across the ceiling with sharp thorns on his elbows, then descends down the side of a wall and lands on his feet.

"You're mine", he threateningly said to himself, aggressively approaching the Minecrafter, who is too busy fighting the mobs to notice the King getting closer and closer to him.

Alix hits a pumpkin zombie away, then hits a creeper before it could explode. But when he turns around, it is met in the face by a large arm-like vine. The action sends him a few feet away from the pumpkin, and also makes him let go of his weapon. Alix tries to get back up, but a vine wraps around his neck and forces his head back to the floor. Then, more vines wrap around his wrists and ankles, holding him on the floor. Alix grunts as he tries to pull the vines away, the Pumpkin King approaches the captive Minecrafter. Alix gazes at the king, who wields out a large thorn-like sword and aims it at his head.

"This...will be your last Halloween, as well as for all of the Minecraftians", the Pumpkin King growled at him, his remaining army of zombies and creepers surround him.

Suddenly, the doors to the party room swing open. The mobs gaze up and see a group of recruits suited in heavy duty butter armor, badges with the icon of a shield with two butter swords crossing behind it on each of their shoulders, and armed with specialized SMG's. Sky appears in front of them.

"Elite Squadron, fire at will! Eliminate the enemies and save the recruit!" Sky ordered.

The recruits aim their weapons and start firing while slowly entering the room. The bullets flies through the air and strike the mobs, bringing them down. During the confusion, the Pumpkin King lets go of Alix and vanishes throughout the crowd of pumpkin-themed mobs. Alix stays down to avoid being hit as the recruits get closer to him. Two of them run up to Alix and get him to safety. The last of the mobs are defeated. The recruits look around, wondering where the Pumpkin King had gone.

"Where did he go?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe he needed to take a restroom break". Bashur said.

"Yeah, sure, Bashur. Any type of villain would want to go and take a break before going back and threatening us", Quentin sarcastically remarked.

Sky glances towards one of the large windows and sees a faint figure disappearing over the head of the ship...where the controls of navigate the aircraft was. His eyes widen. The Pumpkin King was going to bring the ship down!

"Guys, follow me to the ship's controls!" Sky quickly shouted.

The general takes off. The others waste no time in following him. The elite group of recruits stay behind and take a survey to make sure that none of the mobs are still moving.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sky and the others are nearly at the controls. When they bust through the double doors, they see the Pumpkin King crash through the front window, right in front of the controls. The pumpkin looks up and sees the group of Minecrafters. They begin to approach the king when he places a vine hand on the levers that shifts the ship's direction in the air. The Minecrafters stop in their tracks.

"Any of you take one more step closer, and I'll being the entire ship down!", the Pumpkin King threatened. Sky walks in froth of the others.

"What is it that you want from us? Look, you have anything, but please, don't bring down my ship!" Sky asked, worrying about the safety of his friends and family.

"I don't want anything but justice for my kind being carved open", the Pumpkin King stated.

"But...it's always a destiny for a pumpkin to become a decoration and a pumpkin pie", Bashur tried to explain."What is it about Halloween that angers you?"

"To me, it's embarrassing and dignity-destroying to the pumpkins", the Pumpkin King said. While the king starts to preach about his kind, right behind the Minecrafters, a figure slips through the doors and creeps behind the group, none of them are aware of the figure. Meanwhile, the king finishes his statement.

"...and that is why I dislike Halloween and I always will. I don't care about the candy, I care about my welfare of my kind. Any last words...before we come to a halt?", the king asked, placing a hand on the lever. The others are too frozen up with fright to answer.

"Oh well. I guess this is goodbye", he simply said, slowly pulling the lever downward. Suddenly, a voice stops the king.

"Hey Pumpkin Freak!"

The others look to the other side of the control room and see Jerome holding a pumpkin, outside of an open window. The Pumpkin King panics and runs towards the pumpkin to save it, but Jerome grabs the king by his forehead.

"Uh uh uh. You don't get to save this pumpkin", Jerome said, holding the pumpkin further out the window.

"Oh sweet Notch, please! What do you want? I'll do anything, I swear!", the king desperately asked.

"First, you have to promise that you'll never threaten my friends again", Jerome asked, glaring at the king.

"Yes! Yes, I promise. I'll stay away", he said. Jerome hands the king back the pumpkin, then he places a hand on the king's shoulder.

"But before you go, just next year, give Halloween a chance. Being a decoration doesn't always have to be bad. You looking menacingly and scary when you have a carved-out face, which is exactly what Halloween is all about. Not only are you a decoration, but you can always be a great dessert served in a pumpkin pie. Okay, maybe not all that goof with the pie part, but once Halloween is over, you can enjoy the seasons that pass by throughout the months. You know what I mean?" Jerome explained.

The King looks down at the pumpkin in his hands for a while before speaking up. "Yeah. I suppose there are advantages of being a pumpkin. I guess I never realized that until now. Thank you, fluffy creature", the king finished off.

"Don't mention it", Jerome said. Sky walks up to the duo.

"Well, I better land this ship now. You can stay here if you want, Pumpkin King", Sky asked.

"I wish I could, but I better get back to my natural habitat within the lands of Minecraftia. But I appreciate it for you all making me realize that Halloween isn't such a bad holiday after all. Maybe next year, I could startled a couple of Minecrafters", the king said with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Sky chuckles. "Yeah, you could..."

* * *

Moments later, the ship comes in for a landing in a flat field. The rear entrance of the ship opens. Sky and the others watch as the Pumpkin King descends down the ramp and trudges across the plains. He disappears through the cover of the forest. A few seconds after he vanishes, Alix runs up to the general, his hammer held tightly in his hand.

"Sky, where's the Pumpkin King?" Alix said in alarm.

"Don't worry, Alix. He's on good terms now. He won't be threatening anyone for a long time", Sky told him, relaxing the alarmed Minecrafter.

"Oh...uh...okay, then. But I had a lot of fun, smashing the pumpkin mobs, though. Did you see me?" Alix asked excitingly. "I was like.."

Alix starts swinging his hammer around, aiming it in directions and twirling it before swinging it over his shoulder. The weapon slams into the side of the wall. Alix looks down and sees that Aver had ducked down in time for the hammer to miss his head. The recruit glares at the hammer-wielding leader. Alix chuckles weakly as he pulls his weapon out of the wall.

"Sorry", he said, hiding his weapon away.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. New ones to come as soon as possible. Sorry if this chapter is uploaded on Nov. 1. I went treat-or-tricking and ate so much candy, which resulted in a painful stomach ache. It was worth it, though!**

**#PowerMovesOnly**


	3. Ep 3: Broken Bodil

**Ep. 3: Broken Bodil**

* * *

We all know Bodil. The Bulgarian expert parkour maker, famously known for his well-out made parkour maps. But the thing that made Bodil stand out the most and that people absolutely enjoy about him...is his characteristic, slightly high-pitched laugh. Whenever he laughs, he makes everyone laugh with him. Laughter is contagious, but there is a time where if you laugh so hard, you might not even stop laughing. And what happens when Bodil is pushed over to the limit of his laughter? You get this chapter.

In the early morning in Minecraftia, the weather patterns in the welkin change after the month of October. The weather tends to be colder, but we move the time 1 hour back, which means one more hour of sleep. Anyway, within the Butter Craft Airship, in the parkour room of the ship, Bodil walks up and down the floor. Right in front of him is his friends Ghosteez, Simon, and his daughter Aneria

"Listen up, guys. We haven't done parkour in a while ever since the madness that took place 4 months ago. But now that everything is peaceful again, I'm back to making parkour maps. Now, it is time to see if you all still have your parkour skills", Bodil explained, walking slowly with each step.

The Bulgarian pads up to a nearby switch and activates it. Appearing out of thin air is stone blocks, leading from to the floor to a nearby ledge on the left side wall with a sign that says 'Finish Line' on it. Bodil walks up to the first block.

"I'll go first. Then, it will be Aneria, Ghosteez, and Simon', Bodil said. With that, the parkour maker starts to parkour up the blocks. He easily clears the blocks, not losing his balance for a moment. He gets to the ledge and looks towards the Minecrafters.

"Come on, Aneria, your turn", he called out.

Aneria smiles excitingly as she runs up to the first block. Then, she leaps from block to block, Ghosteez and Simon look in amazement of the young child's skills at parkour, just like her father. She reaches the ledge within 10 seconds.

"Yay! I did it!" She cheered. Bodil kneels down and gently pats his child on her head. Then, he turns his attention to the remaining men below.

"Your turn, Ghosteez", he yelled. The space-suited man gets on the first block and easily clears the block, even doing a couple of flips. He gets to the ledge with no difficulty at all. He looks over from the ledge at Simon.

"Come on, Simon. You're the last one", Ghosteez said.

Simon looks nervously at the row of gravity-defying blocks in front of him. He had spent at least two months in the clinic, recovering from his broken leg. The only sign that was showed that he ever had a broken leg was a faint scar that traveled over his kneecap and ended on his calf. Simon was barely getting back to doing parkour with his friends, but he isn't too sure if he still has the skills.

"Okay, Simon, you can do this", he said, cracking his knuckles and stretching out his legs. "Just...focus!"

The Bulgarian jumps onto the first block, then he leaps over to the second block. He nearly loses his balance, but manages to keep on the block. Slowly, he leaps from block to block, gaining a bit of speed with each block. Bodil, Aneria, and Ghosteez look on as Simon gets closer and closer to the destination. Simon gets to one last block to the ledge, but loses his footing and falls over. The Minecrafters look over as Simon falls into a 4x4 pool of water. He resurfaces with a boiling attitude. He yells out loud and starts pounding the water while cursing in Bulgarian.

"Da eba tazi shibana obuchenie parkur!", Simon yelled out. In English, it meant "Fuck this fucking parkour training!"

He gets out of the pool and kicks at a nearby butter block, but he yells in pain as he grasps his foot and starts hopping around on the other. Aneria and Bodil start laughing at his misfortune, Bodil seems to laugh harder than he usually does. Ghosteez just looks on as the unlucky Minecrafter falls over and grasp his aching foot. Soon, he and the others descend down a ladder, Bodil still continues to laugh hard. He even falls over while Aneria looks at him with slight concern.

"Okay, okay. Let's just cut the test for now until we can all get to the top",Ghosteez said as he helps Simon to his feet. Meanwhile, Bodil is rolling around in the background, still laughing hard. Ghosteez looks over and sees the Bulgarian rolling around.

"Okay, Bodil, we all had our laugh. You can stop now", Ghosteez said. But he doesn't seem to listen. Bodil is too preoccupied laughing, he doesn't hear his friend telling him to stop laughing.

"Bodil? Bodil...BODIL!" Ghosteez shouted out. The Bulgarian still continues to laugh. Simon and Aneria look down at the parkour maker.

"Bodil, it isn't that funny, now stop!" Simon said, getting a bit annoyed.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll stop eventually", Aneria said.

* * *

**(10 minutes later...)**

* * *

Bodil is rolling across the floor, still laughing as hard as ever. The Minecrafters just turn their heads as he rolls in front of them, his laugh starts to echo across the room.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous", Simon said.

"Yeah. Bodil has never laugh this long before", Ghosteez said, turning his head to face him. "Maybe you guys broke him", Aneria said, appearing behind Ghosteez's legs.

"Broke him? That's stupid. How can you break someone?" Simon questioned the girl.

"Look, it's no big deal. Let's just take him to Oceanus and see what he can do", Ghosteez suggested. Simon walks up to Bodil and grabs him by the legs. The Minecrafters walk out of the room, Simon drags Bodil out of the room.

* * *

Moments later, in the clinic part of the ship, Oceanus looks over a couple of X-rays of Bodil's chest area. It shows his ribs and lungs, but nothing seems to be wrong. Ghosteez, Aneria, and Simon wait patiently for the results, Bodil is strapped down to a doctor's table, still laughing out loud.

"Well, is there anything wrong with him?", Ghosteez asked slightly loudly, Bodil's laugh progressively starts to get louder.

Oceanus turns to the suited man. "There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with him. His vitals seem normal, and everything around his chest cavity is healthy. I just don't why he is laughing uncontrollably!" He shouted out. "But my best guess is...you two broke him!"

"We...broke Bodil?" Simon said. He turns to Aneria. "Oh my Notch, you were right!"

"Uh, **DUH!**" Aneria expressed annoyingly towards the Bulgarian. Simon glares at her for a second, then entering the room is Sky.

"Guys, what's with the loud laughter? I can hear it outside in the hall", the general said, walking into the room. He looks over and spots Bodil tied down to the table, laughing his lungs off.

"What's up with Bodil?" Sky asked.

"He won't stop laughing. He were practicing our parkour skills, and Simon missed a block and start raging. He tried kicking a butter block, but he ended up hurting his foot. Bodil started laughing and he just won't stop", Ghosteez explained. "Oceanus concluded that we might have broke him".

"You guys...broke...Bodil?" Sky asked, as if trying to make sure that this is real and not a joke.

"We didn't mean to!" Aneria cried out. Sky smiles as he kneels down and comforts the girl by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Aneria. I'm sure this will all blow over soon. I mean, he can't possibly keep on laughing for a long period of time", Sky simply told her.

* * *

**(69 hours later. Wink wink).**

* * *

Sky stares at the ceiling above him, right next to him is Dawn. They are resting across a large bed with red blankets and large, white pillows, but they can't get to sleep because of Bodil's laughter that is heard right above them.

"Oh **MY GOD!**" Dawn complained, pulling her pillow over her head in a attempt to block off the noise. Across the room, Butter whimpers as he pulls his tiny body under the small blankets of his doggy bed and rests his head on the corner of his bed. Near the puppy, Amity sleeps peacefully in her bed, completely oblivious to Bodil's loud laughter from above. Sky growls in his mouth as he lifts himself into a sitting position on the bed.

"That's it! First thing in the morning, I'm gathering Team Crafted and some of the other guys for a meeting. I know Bodil's laugh is funny to listen to, but this is getting out of hand!", Sky stated. Dawn pulls the pillow off of her and looks up at her husband.

"Good idea. I haven't slept in 69 hours...then, again, it sounded kind of awkward when I say that", Dawn said, a slight blush appears over her cheeks.

"Yeah...", Sky said. Then, he shakes it off. "Anyway, we're going to figure out a way to get Bodil to stop laughing. It probably won't be that hard to make him stop".

* * *

**(The next morning...)**

* * *

Sky is sitting in one of the ends of a long table, in front of him is the Team Crafted members and several of Sky's friends. However, some of them are sleeping while some are close to falling asleep.

"Okay, guys. You probably already know why I called you all in here today", Sky said.

However, some of the guys don't respond. Jerome leans against his hand tiredly while Mitch, who is seated next to him, is fast asleep on the desk. After a few minutes of silence, Sky figures out a way to get a respond from the tired Minecrafters.

"Okay. Looks like you all need a wake-up call", Sky said. He pulls himself out of his seat, reaches under the desk, and pulls out an air-horn. He presses down on the trigger, sending a loud blare throughout the room, immediately waking up the others. After he removes his finger off of the trigger, the guys groan as they rub their eyes.

"Sorry guys, but I need you all with me", Sky said, hiding the horn away.

"Ugh, we know why we're here, dood", Mitch tiredly said. "It's that Bodil won't shut his pie-hole for a few seconds."

"He kept me up all night with his laughter", Seto annoyingly stated, drinking a water bottle to keep himself awake. "I know it's hilarious, but at this extent, it's getting downright unbearable".

"I agree with Seto", Ssundee said. "How are we going to make him stop laughing?"

"Actually, that's kinda the reason why I gathered every single one of you", Sky said. "I was hoping if any of you had any ideas on how to make Bodil stop laughing".

No one responds. Only a faint cricket chirping is heard in the room.

"What? Nobody has an idea?" Sky asked in shock.

"Actually, I may have a couple of ideas", Bashur said. Everyone turns towards the melon. Sky had his doubts, but with no one to turn to, he has no other choice.

"Alright, Bash. What ideas do you have to stop Bodil's laughter?" Sky asked, trying to sound interested.

"Well, I was thinking that we could pour ice cubes down his pants OR...we could troll him! Only bigger and badder!" Bashur exclaimed. Some of the guys turn to each other and agree with the statement. "Just think. He'll be so mad that he got trolled, he'll forget that he was ever laughing uncontrollably".

"Hm, that could work. But what kind of prank could we pull on Bodil?" Sky questioned. The guys ponder about the topic for a moment, then Jerome and Mitch come up with the same idea.

"We could place creepers in his room!" Mitch and Jerome said at the same time.

"What? Are you guys crazy? We're trying to troll him, not kill him!" Sky stated.

"No, not that. We'll place creepers in his room when he isn't there. When he opens the door, all that he will see is the creepers", Jerome thoroughly explained.

"But...what about his wife Snowy and their daughter Aneria?" Sky asked.

"Don't worry, G. We'll make sure they're out of harm's way. Plus, we want to scare Bodil. Once we do, we'll get rid of the creepers", Mitch said.

"Well, anything to get Bodil to stop laughing. But if those creepers end up blowing something up or injuring someone, you guys are paying for the damages", Sky asserted to them. "No promises", Jerome said with a sly smile.

* * *

A while later, within the hallways leading to where the famous Minecrafters's rooms are, Jerome sneaks through the hall, silently sliding across the right side of the wall. He glances at a certain room he gets to and places his hand on the doorknob. He carefully opens it and looks inside. He sees two beds on each side of the room and a large window in between the beds. Jerome glances from the room and to the left side of the hallway, Mitch peers out of nowhere to the Bacca.

"Biggums, is it clear?" Mitch asked quickly.

"Yeah, it's all clear. Lead the creepers over here", Jerome said.

Mitch looks behind himself and starts walking backwards while holding a piece of gunpowder in his hand. A group of four creepers follow the Minecrafter, wanting the item in his hands. The Canadian holds his breathe, hoping that the creepers don't blow up as soon as he gets to the room. Once he is near the doorway of the room, he quickly tosses the gunpowder in the room. The creepers crawl into the room. Jerome quickly shuts the door and gives a thumbs-up to Mitch.

"Come on, dood. Let's hide and wait", Mitch suggested.

"Right behind you, buddy", Jerome said.

The duo take off to the other side of the hallway and peer from the corner, waiting for Bodil's arrival. But suddenly, the parkour maker does appear...out of the room from the other side, opposite to where Jerome and Mitch's room is. The two gasp as the Bulgarian walks off from his room, still laughing, but not as loud as before.

"What the? No way that he lives in that room. Jerome, are you sure we put those creepers in the right room?" Mitch asked the Bacca.

"Uh...we should probably double-check", Jerome quickly said. And with that, he takes off to where the room with the creepers are, Mitch follows close behind. But as soon as Jerome opens the door, one of the creepers hiss and lights up, then **BOOM! **The other creepers explode also, destroying everything in the room. Once the explosions die down, the floor is destroyed and both walls are left with burnt holes. Ty looks out from one of the holes while Quentin looks out of the other. Jerome and Mitch are covered from head to toe in soot. Then, Bodil appears, sees the two, and starts laughing harder than before.

"You idiots! Did you really just destroyed your room?" Bodil said between laughs. Mitch turns to the Bulgarian.

"What? We thought that this was your room", Mitch said in shock, Jerome also turns and looks.

"No. My room is right there", Bodil said, pointing to the room he had just exited from. Then, he turns back and points to the opposite room. "That room is yours...or, at least what's left of it.

Bodil starts laughing again as he walks away, his laughter echoes harshly through the hall. Standing in disbelief, Mitch slowly glares at the Bacca, standing right besides him.

"I am going...to kick...your...ass", Mitch threatened. Jerome smiles sheepishly as he grabs a block that had survived the explosions and shoves it in where the doorway used to be.

* * *

A few hours later, in another part of the ship, Bodil is seen sunbathing near the deck of the ship. Right behind the parkour master, Bashur and Ssundee appear from behind a pillar. Bashur holds a bunch of leashes in his hand, right behind him is a dozen dogs and held in Ssundee's hand is a cake.

"Ian, are you sure this plan is actually gonna work? I mean, placing a cake behind where Bodil is sitting so the dogs can come and attack him? Do dogs even like cake?" Bashur asked the man.

"Of course it will, dood", Ian said. "No one can resist my cakes".

"Yeah, sure. Everyone likes to enjoy a cake made by a man who goes insane about cake when not wearing his sunglasses" Bashur stated sarcastically.

"Hey, try shutting up for a change and stick to the plan", Ssundee said.

Slowly, Ian creeps up from behind the Bulgarian. While Bodil is too preoccupied with his sunbathing to notice Ian, the man places the cake near his seat. Then, he carefully creeps back to the hiding place with Bashur.

"Okay. Let the hounds be free", Ian quickly said. Bashur unlocks the leashes from the dogs' collars and every single canine starts running towards the Bulgarian. But then, they stop once they get to the cake. One of the dogs walks up to the cake and takes a lick at it. The dog lurches backwards, sticking his tongue out in disgust. The canine turns and growls, the rest of the dogs do the same towards the man and the melon.

"Uh...I think they're mad at us", Bashur said nervously. "What do you mean? They're obviously getting ready to attack Bodil", Ian simply said.

Suddenly, the pack of dogs start charging towards them. Ssundee quickly changes his statement.

"Then again, they might be coming after us", Ian quickly said. The dogs lunge for the men, and the next thing that's heard is two screams. Bashur and Ian run past Bodil, the pack of dogs hot on their trails. Bodil looks up from his tanning, seeing the duo disappear to another part of the ship, the dogs vanish as well. Then, Bodil returns to his sunbathing.

"Eh, they need the exercise", Bodil said to himself, laughing to himself afterward, unaware of what Bashur and Ian were really trying to do.

* * *

Into the late afternoon hours, Bodil is in his room, drawing more designs for his current parkour project, still laughing uncontrollably. Right outside of the slightly cracked-open door, Ty and Jason look through the door.

"Ty, you got the Silverfish ready?" Jason asked the brunet. Ty grabs a cage full of Silverfish and shows it to the spacesuit man.

"Ready", Ty quickly said. Jason grabs the doorknob and slowly cracks it open a few inches. Ty opens the front part of the cage and every Silverfish rushes out of the cage and enters Bodil's room. Jason slowly shuts the door and steps away.

"Just wait. He'll be running out of his room within a few seconds", Jason said to Ty. The men wait for several seconds, then those seconds turn into minutes. After 5 minutes pass, Ty and Jason start getting impatient.

"What is taking so long? He should be running out in terror by now", Ty said.

Suddenly, they start hearing short sounds of the Silverfish. They look everywhere until they look up at the ceiling. Right above them, cobblestone made up the ceiling. One of them suddenly disappears and Silverfish start falling towards them. Ty and Jason yelp as they fell the mobs land on their heads, a dozen crawl through Ty's shirt while some find their way through Jason's helmet. They start running around, trying to get the Silverfish out. While they run through the halls, Bodil looks out from his doorway and sees the pair. He starts laughing more harder than ever before when he sees Ty run into the wall. Jason looks up as the parkour maker returns back into his room, hears his high-pitched laughter, even behind the closed door.

"Well, that didn't work", he said as several Silverfish crawl out of his suit and scurry away. Ty walks up to him, pulling the small mob out of his pants and kills it by smashing it on the floor and stepping on it. Afterward, he grasps his privates as Jason turns to him.

"What happen to you?" He asked.

"Ugh, I think one of those little fuckers bit my crotch", Ty said.

* * *

An hour later, Sky calls Team Crafted and several of his friends back to the meeting room. As he sits down, he is hoping that some of the guys succeeded in stopping Bodil's laughter.

"So...how did everyone do?" Sky asked, a little bit of worry in his voice when he sees Bashur and Ian in bandages.

"Well, our creepers-in-a-room troll prank blew up in our faces...like, literally", Mitch said, still covered in soot, as well as Jerome.

"We got attacked by dogs! And one of them bit my arm off!" Bashur said, showing off his bandaged left arm, which falls off. Everyone looks in horror, seeing the appendage on the table. Bashur simply grabs it and puts it back in place.

"That's gonna leave more than a mark", Ssundee stated.

"We tried putting Silverfish in his room, but they crawled out of the ceiling and attacked us!", Jason argued.

"Adam, our plans to cease Bodil's laughter off isn't working. Our plans only seemed to make him laugh ever harder than before", Jerome told the general.

Everyone in the table begin to talk at the same time, discussing what they are going to do and if anyone even had plans anymore.

"Hey guys, wait. Stop!" Sky yelled out. Everyone silence themselves and look towards the leader.

"Okay, listen. I had a feeling that your plans would backfire, which is why I asked Seto to create a potion to make Bodil stop laughing", Sky said. "Seto?" He asked.

The sorcerer conjures up a potion in his hands. Held in his hands is a purplish-dark potion.

"I call this potion 'Laugh Off'. Basically, if my studies are correct, this potion is guaranteed to cease a person's laughter off for a short period of time. It should be enough to make Bodil forget all of the entertaining events that he had witness and once it wears off, he'll learn how to control his laughter", Seto explained.

"So, how are we going to give it to him?", Mitch questioned.

"Simple. We'll offer him a drink with the potion in it. Once he has ingested the potion, its effects will come in a matter of seconds", Seto explained.

"Oh, I thought we would just go with my ice prank", Bashur said, pulling out a bucket full of ice and places it on the table.

"...Bash, do you always carry that around with you?" Sky asked, eyeing suspiciously at the bucket. Bashur glances at the bucket, then slowly moves it over to Ssundee.

"No...", he said, flashing a faint, innocent smile. Ian glares at the melon afterwards.

* * *

Half an hour later, in the main cafe hall where recruits came to eat or chat, Bodil sits by himself at a table, working on designs for his parkour project while still giggling to himself. Peeking out from one of the doors windows is Sky. He moves down. He looks towards his friends.

"Bodil is in there. Seto, you got the potion and glass of water ready?" Sky asked the sorcerer.

"Got them", he quickly answered, held in his hand is a crystal-clear glass filled with water. Seto conjures up the potion and uses his magic to uncork it and pours it into the water. The liquid glows brightly, then the water turns into clear. Bashur looks closely at the glass.

"Wha...where did the potion go?" Bashur asked in alert.

"Um, Bash, the potion is magically made to disguise itself when it is mixed with another liquid. It may not look like it's there, but it really is", Seto explained. "So, who's going to give Bodil the glass without making the Bulgarian suspect something?"

"That's easy. Quentin will", Sky said, pointing to Husky.

"What? No fucking way. You guys are just giving me this task because it involves water and that I'm a Mudkip", Quentin stated to the Minecrafters.

"No, we're giving the task to you 'cause no one suspects a fish", Jerome casually said.

"I...am not...A FISH!" Husky yelled out, his scream echoes through the hall. Right in the cafe, Bodil hears the Mudkip's yell. The Bulgarian gets up from his seat and starts walking towards the doors. Sky peeks through the window and sees the parkour maker approaching. He turns to the Mudkip.

"Dude, Bodil heard you! What is wrong with you?" Sky angrily said in a hushed tone.

"Hey, Jerome called me a fish!" Husky hastily exclaimed.

"I don't care if he called you a salamander! You're gonna blow our cover. You're getting the task, you're doing it!" Sky said, grabbing the glass of water from Seto's hands and shoves it into Husky's hands. He and the others take off and hide near doorways, leaving the Mudkip standing in front of the cafe doors.

"And I'm not a salamander! I look nothing like one!" Quentin said in annoyance. Suddenly, he hears the doors open. He quickly turns and standing in the doorway is Bodil.

"Dude, what happened? I heard you yell out in the hall and I thought you were in trouble", the Bulgarian said.

"Oh, uh...I...I'm just...practicing my...singing. To...uh...be on 'Minecraftia's Got Talent', he said, smiling nonchalantly. Bodil raises an eyebrow, but somehow, Quentin gets him to believe his explanation.

"Well...I think you still need a lot of work", he said. He looks down and spots the glass in Husky's hands. "Hey, are you drinking that?"

Husky looks down at the glass, then says "Oh, uh, I was actually...gonna give it to you as a...gift for...being a great...troller?"

Bodil smiles as he gets into a show-off stance. "Well, I don't want to brag, but I am a pretty cool troller. Sure, I'll have it", he said. He swipes the glass from the Mudkip's grasp, Husky watches as he begins to drink the water, unaware of the potion within the liquid. After Bodil drinks the last of the liquid, Sky turns to the others.

"He drank the potion. But...how will we know if it worked?" Sky wondered.

"We'll need to do something that will provoke laughter", Seto said. Sky turns to the watermelon.

"Bash, you still have that random bucket of ice?" Sky asked the melon.

"Yeah", he simply said.

"Give it to me".

Meanwhile, Husky takes a few steps back from the parkour master, acting casual.

"Well, I'd better get going. But I'll...see you later, I guess", he said to the Bulgarian. Suddenly, Sky runs up from behind the Mudkip, grabs his trousers and spills the entire bucket of ice cubes into it, comes up in front of the Mudkip and slams the bucket down on his head.

"Nerd!" Sky insulted him, pointing teasingly at the poor Mudkip. The others run up to Husky and start laughing at him. Bodil gears up to laugh, but is quickly interrupt by coughing. Bodil catches his breathe, slightly confused on why he abruptly started coughing.

"That's weird. Why did I cough all of a sudden?" Bodil said to himself.

"Yes, it worked!", Sky said out loud.

"What? Okay, what the heck is going on? Did you guys do something to my drink?" Bodil said, getting slightly angry.

"Yes, we did, Bodil", Sky admitted. "We had it with your long and uncontrollable laughter, so Seto made a potion to make you stop laughing until you learn how to control your laughter".

"Guys...if my laughing was getting annoying, you could have just asked me to stop", Bodil said, his voice having a bit of hurt. "But...if I had to be honest, I'm feeling a burning sensation in my throat right now".

"Uh...that doesn't sound good", Seto said.

"Seto, what ingredients were in that potion?", Sky asked him.

"I believe it was...blaze powder, a glistening melon, redstone, and...oh CRAP!" Seto said in realization of something.

"What? What happened!?" Jerome said, getting scared.

"Those weren't the ingredients for the 'Laugh Off' potion. I just realized that those were the ingredients for the 'Laugh Never' potion!", Seto said. "That potion will permanently get rid of someone's laughter forever!"

The guys gasp. Bodil's eyes widen behind his sunglasses.

"So...I'm never gonna laugh again?" Bodil asked, his voice breaking.

Seto lets out a deep sigh. "I'm afraid so, Bodil".

The Bulgarian slowly looks down, then turns and enters the cafe.

"Bodil, wait, I-", Sky tried to stop him, but Bodil doesn't hear him. He rushes through the doors and watches as Bodil tears up his projects and throws them away.

"Dude, why are you getting rid of your parkour project?" Sky asked.

Bodil only looks down at the floor, then turns to the general. "If I can't laugh, then I see no point in my maps anymore. Don't call me Bodil anymore...call me Martin, my real name".

Bodil walks away, a sad piano song begins to play. Sky looks guilty as the Bulgarian exits the cafe and walks solemnly down the hall. Then, he begins to sing sadly.

-Bodil: _My laugh made me how I am now,_

_But now that it's gone, _

_I must keep on somehow. _

_Without my laugh, people will be bored._

_Not hearing me, only this sad chord. _

_It was the best laugh I ever had,_

_enjoying life and feeling glad._

_But now that my laugh is gone..._

_I lost my friends' trust, I thought I could count on. _

_Life will be so dull,_

_The sounds of laughter,_

_It makes it full,_

_of cheer, happiness, fun, and thereafter._

_Now that my laugh is gone, _

_I lost inspiration in my maps._

_I'm nothing without the one, _

_that makes me think of fun ways and trolly traps. _

_Without the thing that lightens my day,_

_it will all go away._

_The maps, the laughs, the everyday fun..._

_Just like my laugh, it will...be all gone..._

_Forever..._

Bodil vocalizes the last word before entering his room, the song comes a end.

* * *

Several hours after Bodil's laugh had been taken away, Sky is resting across his bed, staring sadly at the ceiling above him, the silence is achingly painful to him. Then, entering the room is Dawn, who had heard about everything that has happened.

"Sky...I heard about what happened. I'm sorry", she said, closing the door.

"Dawn...out of all of the stupidest things that I have ever done in my life...this has to be on top", he said, still staring at the ceiling. Dawn joins him on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm on his chest.

"I know you feel bad about getting rid of Bodil's laugh, but Sky, you can't blame yourself for everything", Dawn said.

"I know! I feel guilty about taking away Bodil's laugh. I wish I could just tell him that I'm sorry, but it won't fix the damage that has been done upon him", Sky said, looking down at Dawn's green and blue eyes. Dawn kisses him on the lips.

"Sky...there's a solution for everything. There might still be a way for you to get Bodil's laugh back. If you just persist, you might just come up with a result that will fix everything", Dawn explained.

Sky sits up on the bed. "You're right. Hm...I gotta go to Seto for something".

Sky gets up from the bed and takes out of the room, Dawn looks up in confusion of what her husband is gonna do.

* * *

Moments later, in the potions part of the ship, Seto and Ant are discussing something when Sky bursts through the door, starling the Minecrafters.

"Guys, I need you two to make a potion that will restore Bodil's laugh!" Sky said, running up to the two.

"Geez, whatever happened to knocking?" Ant questioned annoyingly.

"Sky, we're trying everything to make a potion that will eliminate the anti-bodies in Bodil's body that prevent him from laughing, but we haven't made much progress", Seto explained.

Sky lets out a frustrated sigh, then he looks towards the end of the room and spots a large, blue tank. He rushes up to the tank and starts dragging it towards the potion makers.

"What about this thing?" Sky asked.

"You mean the tank of nitrous oxide?" Ant said.

"Can one of you say something that actually makes sense to me?" Sky said, a little annoyed with the big words coming from the potion makers.

"That's known as laughing gas, but I'm not so sure if it'll actually work. I mean, it does have some of the ingredients we need to get Bodil's laugh back, but it's in a gaseous form", Seto said, looking at the tank carefully.

"Well, it's worth a try. I'm not leaving Bodil the way he is. His laugh made him who he is now, and without it, he's just a troller and parkour maker and master. I got him into this, now I'm getting him out!" Sky exclaimed.

He grunts as he starts dragging the blue tank out of the room. Ant and Seto look at each other, then follow Sky out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafe hall, Bodil sits sadly at a table with his wife, daughter, and his friends. Snowy rubs his shoulder to comfort him while he holds Aneria in his arms.

"Don't be sad, Bodil. Your laugh may be gone, but at least you still have the skills of an expert parkour master", Snowy comfortingly said to him.

"I guess...but I'll never make other people laugh because of mine...ever", Bodil stated.

Suddenly, appearing out of the doors is Sky. He drags the laughing gas tank towards the table to where Bodil and his family is at. Bodil gently hands Snowy their daughter and gets up and glares over the general. Sky settles the tank down and turns towards the Bulgarian.

"Haven't you ruined enough of my life for one day?" He asked angrily.

"Bodil, look, I know you're not happy to see me, but I might have the solution to get your laugh back", Sky said. He turns towards the tank and starts turning the gas valve at a fast pace. Seto tries to warn him.

"Sky, don't turn it up that much. You're gonna make the tank erupt!"

Suddenly, the valve shoots off, rocketing off towards the ceiling. The colorless gas escapes from the tank and starts spreading throughout the room, every recruit and some of the members of Team Crafted accidentally breathe in the gas. Ant and Seto glare at the general, who just chuckles nervously.

"Oops...my bad", Sky simply said. Then, slowly, the leader starts chuckling, which eventually turns into uncontrollable laughter. He falls over on the floor, grasping his stomach.

"Great. Now everyone is gonna be...laughing...'cause of..." Ant said, trying to hold back his laughter. Then, he breaks out in laughing. One by one, the recruits in the cafe start laughing, unable to control themselves 'cause of the gas's abilities. Seto even starts laughing, although his laugh sounds like if he was crying. Then, the last Minecrafter to start laughing...is Bodil. He starts laughing again, his high-pitched laughter returns to its normal state. Sky hears Bodil's laughter.

"Dude, Ha Ha! You got your laugh back!" Sky said in-between his laughs.

"I did!" Bodil said, laughing uncontrollably afterwards.

* * *

Nearly an hour of laughter later, the laughing gas in the gas tank eventually runs out, and the gas in the air eventually dies down. Slowly, the recruits begin to regain their breath. They breathe irregular, trying to get air in their lungs again. Ghosteez and Simon slowly cease their laughter off, Ghosteez coughs a bit after catching his breath. The others pant as they stumble to their feet.

"Oh my Notch...I have never laughed that hard or that long in my life", Sky said, panting heavily.

"Yeah. I'm just amazed that none of us die from laughing too hard", Seto exclaimed.

Sky looks over and spots Bodil with his friends and family. He walks over to him, the Bulgarian turns towards him.

"Hey Bodil. Listen, I'm sorry for nearly getting rid of your laugh for good. Can you forgive me?" Sky said with sympathy.

"After all of the events that I've went through today, fuck no!" Bodil said with anger. Sky gasps, but soon realizes that he was tricked when Bodil starts laughing. The troller grabs the general in a headlock and messes with his hair.

"I'm just kidding! Of course I forgive you, Sky. But from now, I'll laugh when times are just right", Bodil said, letting Sky go afterward.

"Thanks, Bodil. So you'll go back to making parkour maps?", Sky asked.

"Of course!" Bodil told him. Sky turns towards the recruits and his friends. "Hey everyone! Bodil is back!" He happily yelled out, to which everyone cheers. Bodil rubs the back of his head, blushing from all the praise he is getting, but nevertheless, he enjoys every cheer from his fans. Ghosteez and Simon pad up to their friend.

"So, Bodil, now that your laugh is back, you wanna go practice parkour?" Ghosteez asked.

"Sure. But this time, I'll let Simon go first", Bodil said, looking mischievously at his Bulgarian friend.

"No way! The next thing I want is for you to break again", Simon said, walking away. He doesn't see the broken gas valve in front of him, and trips over it. Simon tumbles over the valve and lands head-first into a nearby trash can. And again, Bodil breaks out in his famous laugh and falls over. Ghosteez looks at his buddy, who rolls around on the floor.

"Uh...I think we broke him again", Ghosteez admitted.

"Are you kidding me!?" Seto exclaimed. Sky just sighs peacefully.

"His laughter is music to my ears", he said, relieved.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a while with this story episode. But I really hope that you great friends enjoyed this episode and expect more to come as soon as I can get them done. I would also really appreciate it if you guys can leave reviews and ideas to keep the series going. And maybe, once I become an even better writer, I'll eventually start accepting OC's again. But until then, any OC's sent in will not be used until further notice. Sorry.**

**One more thing, if you guys enjoyed this episode, leave this hashtag to show your support:**

**#Bodil'sLaughFTW**

**P.S: The song that Bodil sang was just a fan-made song. I worked on the lyrics. It may be a short song, but expect more funnier and longer songs to come.**

**-Song Title: My Laugh is Gone (Fan-made Song)**


	4. Ep 4: Klüb IcE Fever

**Ep. 4: Klüb IcE Fever**

* * *

**Hey everybody! Welcome to a new episode of 'SkyShorts!' I, Anina, which is german for favor or grace, will be taking over for Jennifer. She's a bit busy right now. **

_(Guys, HELP ME! She's taking over my personality...and this episode!) _

**You, shut up. Anyway, this episode will be based off of ze Cops N' Robbers video "Klüb IcE Edition'. So enjoy it, ja? **

_(DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN, SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM MY KLÜB ICE SELF)!_

* * *

**New Youtubers Featured**

**PerpetualJordan (Jordan) **

* * *

**Warning: The following episode may contain sexual references, foul language, alcohol references, and use of weapons. If you are easily offended by these or anything else, I recommend to not read through the episode, like seriously, DON'T DO IT!**

* * *

If there is one thing that we dislike in the world we live in, it's change. Sure, when change happens, we can adjust to it, but then again, we really couldn't the thought of change. And sometimes, when we have friends who change in a way that you don't like, it's a recipe for disaster.

In the dark night of Minecraftia, the Butter Craft Airship that usually glided in the sky, was settled in a bare patch of flat land. The bright lights inside the ship lit up the area around the ship. Within the ship, nearly every single recruit is asleep, while some, who are night-owls, explored throughout the large flying aircraft, talking to others or performs nighttime tasks.

Within the Team Crafted meeting room, Sky looks over a map, along with Jason, Ian, and a new recruit of the army known as Jordan, who is dressed in green and white clothing, dark-brown pants, a necklace with a gold tag, brown hair that fell slightly over his darkish-gray eyes, and brown sandals. Then, entering the room is Jerome, who rubs his eyes tiredly as he enters the room.

"Ugh, what are we meeting about this time? Especially at 11:30 at night?" Jerome complained, approaching the table.

"We got an emergency call from some anonymous person", Sky said. Then, he points to a certain area of the map. "Apparently, there's an abandoned prison somewhere along the wooded areas, north from where we are. He said that he saw someone enter the prison, and that person didn't come out for a few hours".

Jordan also looks down at the map. "The person called us and wanted us to not only investigate the prison, but rescue the person who entered the abandoned facility", he said with a British accent.

"Well, that person shouldn't have gone into the prison in the first place", Jerome exclaimed. He walks over and looks down at the map. He analyzes the part of the map deeply.

"You know, Adam...this part of the forest looks very familiar to me", Jerome said, slightly surprised. "Weren't we once in prison before?"

Sky ponders about the topic, then gets a very vague memory of the past. "Now that I think about it, we were in prison once. But that was years ago! Wait, you don't think that prison is..."

"It is. It's the same prison we went to when Deadlox was under the squids' control." Jerome completed. Jordan's jaw drops slightly in shock, never thinking that the leader of the Sky Army once went to prison. Jason and Ian stand quickly. However, Ian completely ignores the statement.

"Well, what are we doing here with our fingers up our asses? Let's go save the dood!" Ssundee said, casually walking out of the room.

* * *

Hours later, the guys walk through a densely wooded part of the northeastern forest. Sky and Jordan shine flashlights through the tall trees, often startling several creatures. Sky's butterfly wings lit up the way with their magical buttery particles and yet, he was using a flashlight. As they make their way towards the prison, Jerome still can't get over the thought of going back to the place where he and the several of the Team Crafted members were stuck in.

"I still can't believe that we're going back to the prison we were trapped in before. I thought it would have been torn down by now", Jerome said to Ian.

"Well, who knows? We might just be in for a surprise", he said nonchalantly.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Ian", Jerome said with a worried glance. "Especially that time where you lost your sunglasses and you thought that you could fly if you stuck a whole bunch of feathers together and stapled them to your back".

**Time Skip Backwards-**

Sky, Dawn, and Jerome are glancing at one of the ship's wings. At the very tip of the wing, Ian is seen with crossed blue eyes and patches of white feathers stuck to his back, several of them fall off.

"Just watch. I'm gonna be the first human to fly across the globe and land in the same exact spot!", Ssundee yelled out in a quivering voice. He jumps only a few feet away, then gravity decides to pay him a visit. He plummets downward and lands into a nearby tree, hits a few branches along the way, then lands on his crotch on a flat rock. Dawn and Sky look with grimace looks as Jerome just smiles amusingly.

"Yeah...that's not the only sphere that you landed on", Jerome jokingly said.

**Time Skip Forwards-**

"Oh god, please don't remind me about that", Ian said embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Several minutes later, the guys reach the end of the forest and look north of them. There lied a huge prison with cobwebs stuck in the large crevices that marked it. A gravel path lead from what appeared to be an escape route to a large stone pathway above the sea near a cliff. The prison had not only changed in its environment, but also its appearance.

"Wow...that place has changed a lot the last time we were here", Sky said in amazement.

"But...where's the person who sent us the call?" Jordan questioned as he looked around. Jason does the same, but there is no sign that the person was ever there.

"He must have gone to find more help or something", Jason assumed.

"Oh well. We'd better get inside and find the Minecrafter", Sky said, padding away and towards the prison. The others reluctantly follow him, having some bad feelings about the prison. They reach a ladder that leads up to the escape entrance and start climbing it. Sky is the first to reach the entrance, which is blocked by an iron door. Sky holds out his hand and activates his Ice Essence, which is embedded in his amulet. Ice suddenly starting forming around the door, encases the door tightly in his cold grip, and breaks it apart into sharps of ice. He enters first, along with Jason, Ian, Jerome, and Jordan. The prison is lightly lit, torches inside the top part where the cells are flicker rapidly.

"I have a bad feeling about this place", Jason nervously admitted. Sky nods, agreeing with the spaceman.

They slowly tread across the long pathway made of cracked stone blocks and cobblestone wall on the sides. After they travel a few feet away from the entrance, a loud bang echoes through the prison, makes the guys instantly freeze up in fright.

"What was that?" Ian asked, frightened.

"Livers?" Jerome said, walking up to Sky. The general grabs the Bacca's lips with his hand and shuts him up.

"Sh! Jerome, that's your answer for everything", Sky quietly told the fluffy.

He looks ahead, the darkness engulfs the entire building, the only light provided is the torches, Sky and Jordan's flashlights, and the commander's buttery wings. But then, a bright pinkish light appears at the very other side of the pathway. The Minecrafters look in curiosity of the sudden bright light in front of them.

"What on Earth...?" Sky said, confused of the light. Suddenly, the light starts morphing and shaping into a body. The being turns out a ghost. A man dressed in a pink and white suit with a pinkish outline over his body.

"Who are you?" Sky asked defensively.

"Who am I? Who are you freaks doing here in mein club?" The man said with a slightly effeminate, German-accented voice.

"Club? This is a prison", Ian stated to the ghost.

"Not anymore. In the past, I was once the owner of this place. No longer a prison, but a famous club known as...Klüb IcE", the ghost explained. "I am Bruno, and I owned the club with my crew. But after my death, they departed...and the club was closed for good".

"Klüb IcE? I have never heard of a place like that before", Sky implied.

"That's because whoever entered the club...never leaves normal", Bruno said, saying it quite menacing during the sentence.

"What do you mean by that?" Jerome asked, not getting the point.

"I mean that whoever came into the club aimlessly did leave...but they were infected with Klüb IcE Fever", Bruno finished off. "But since then, I have grown tired of living in this disgusting, horrid, and extremely dull club. However, you males have seen to fall for the trick".

"What trick? Wait...were you the one who called us here?" Sky asked.

"Ja. I didn't actually think that you would come, but you did. You Minecrafters are easier to fool than I expected", Bruno said with amusement. Sky glares at the undead being, annoyed to have been fooled by someone who isn't even alive.

"I was just planning to infect the rest of you, but you lot seem very interesting. So, I decided that I will let you go", Bruno said.

"Wait, really?" Sky asked.

"At a cost, though. You must take me", the former Klüb owner said, stretching his limbs out. Sky and Jerome share awkward glances at each other, then Sky looks up at Bruno.

"Sorry, I'm not gay. I have a wife and kid", Sky said, mistaking the statement for something else.

"No! Not that way, you idiot! I mean that you and your team are gonna take me and my crew out of here! Oh, fellas!" He called out.

Suddenly, four more lights appear, surrounding the general and his members. The lights shape and form into four other males, all dressed in the same clothing as Bruno.

"Since we are ghosts, we are able to take control of any being in our sight. So, until we grow bored of wherever you all live, we are going to take control of each of you", Bruno said.

One by one, each of the ghost forms into a ball and zooms towards one of their victims. Jordan is the first to be possessed, as well as Ian, Jerome, and Sky. Jason looks around and sees that he is only one not possessed, but not for long. Bruno forms into a bright sphere and zooms towards the spaceman. TrueMU stumbles backwards as the sphere disappears into his chest. He looks behind him as the guys stagger to their feet. Sky abruptly looks down at his shoe and gasps as a glow appears over it and slowly travels up his leg, turning his buttery clothing into a white and pink color.

"Guys, what's gonna happen?" Sky asked, the glowing spreads ever faster.

"Okay. Everyone, stay calm. I'm sure he was just bluffing", Jason tried to explain, the same glow appears on his arm.

"Yeah, if he was bluffing, he wouldn't be doing this to us", Jerome exclaimed, half of his suit white and pink.

"Let's get out of here. Maybe it won't work for them if we're not completely possessed and out of the prison", Jordan quickly said.

The guys agree and quickly run towards the door. With each step, the glow spreads ever closer to their necks. Jason is the first to reach outside, but it's too late. He stops a few feet away from the outside world, completely possessed by Bruno. The others do the same, stopped right behind Jason. Jason shakes his head quickly, then turns towards the guys.

"Wow...it feels so good when you're inside someone after so long", Jason said in a German accent like Bruno, but in his own voice.

"I agree. These bodies will make perfect use to fool the others back at the ship", Sky said, also in a German accent. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and spread the word of Klüb IcE".

The others nod in agreement and make their way down the ladder.

* * *

Half an hour later, back on the Butter Craft Airship, Dawn paces nervously around in the main center of the ship, waiting for Sky's arrival. Amity watches her from the side in slight worry. Then, two recruits that she knows walk up to her. One of them is a female with a black hat, dark hair, amethyst eyes, a purple, black, and white striped shirt, dark pants and black shoes. The other is another female with dark hair, color changing eyes, red shirt, white shorts, and gray combat boots. Dawn turns around and sees the duo.

"Oh. Hey Topaz, Cat", Dawn greeted them.

"Hey Dawn", Topaz replied. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you've been walking up and down the main center for a while", Cat explained.

"It's just that...Sky left with a couple of the guys a while ago and it's been half an hour and I'm starting to get worried", Dawn said, glancing slightly at the large windows of the ship.

"I'm sure he's on his way back. I mean, it's not like he's gonna return with some completely different persona that is nothing like him to act like", Topaz stated.

Suddenly, bursting through the entrance doors to the center is Jason, along with the others. Every recruit in the room cast their gazes at them.

"Hello, everyone!" Jason shouted out.

"What..." Dawn said.

"The..." Topaz also said.

"Fuck..." Cat finished off. Aver appears next to the females.

"Hey girls. What are you staring at?" He asked, then turns his gaze towards the Klüb IcE men, and his expression turns from calm to confused.

"Uh...did I miss another meeting, or is it Causal Friday again?" He asked.

* * *

The recruits continue to stare at the men as they strut into the center. Amity hides behind Dawn's legs as they approach towards her.

"Sky? Ian? Jason? What the heck happened to you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Who is Jason?" The spaceman asked. "I am known as Bruno, owner of Klüb IcE, and I am here today with my crew". Jason walks up and starts introducing the guys.

"This is Augstus", he introduces Sky. Then, he goes to Ssundee.

"Svans", he introduces Ian. Next, he goes to Jordan.

"Stephano", he says. "Oh baby", Jordan said, tracing his hand over his chest. Finally, he walks up to Jerome.

"And Ulga. Ulga is so hairy", he said, pinching one of the Bacca's cheeks. The recruits look in awkwardness of how the men are acting. Jason turns to the recruits

"So, now that we are here, this is what I'm going to spank you all with", Jason said, pulling out a baton with an enchantment on it. "Any takers? Come on, don't be shy now".

The recruits stand motionless in place, no one responds to the men. Aver begins to raise his hand, but Topaz quickly grabs his wrist and forces his arm down.

"Don't. Just...just...just don't", Topaz explained.

"Anyone want to twerk with Ulga?", Jerome asked seductively.

"I'll twerk with you!" Amity excitingly said, completely unaware of what the word meant. Dawn pulls her back.

"No...way! Uh...Cat, can you take Amity somewhere safe?" She said, handing her daughter to the recruit.

"Sure. This freak show is starting to freak me out, so might as well get her out of here before it happens to her", Cat said, padding away with Amity. After Cat disappears, Dawn makes her way towards her husband.

"Sky, what the heck happened to you? This isn't like you at all!" She exclaimed.

"That's Augstus to you, missy", Sky said, a little offended.

"Who is Augstus?" Dawn asked, confused.

"It's who I am. Then again, your husband provided a nice body for me to possess", Sky mumbled half of his sentence.

"What?" Dawn said. Sky shakes his head, realizing that he had nearly revealed his secret to her, but he already did and he doesn't realize it.

"Nothing. I just said that I like to party", he said. He walks up to Jason.

"Hey Bruno. This place doesn't look...Klüb IcE enough. Let's go and start spreading the Klüb IcE word", Sky explained.

"Excellent idea, Augstus", Bruno said. "Come, my crew. Let us bring the world into the party of Klüb IcE".

The possessed men walk off, leave the recuits in a state of awkwardness and confusion. Out of all of them, Dawn and Topaz are the most shocked.

"What on Earth just happened?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Either we're hallucinating, or the guys just reached a new level of weirdness", Topaz explained.

"Hm...I'm gonna go talk to Seto about this. Something that Sky said to me has my suspicions", Dawn told Topaz.

"I don't think Seto is in", Topaz said.

"What? Why?" Dawn asked.

"He suddenly got sick one day. He can barely talk. He's spending his time recovering in the clinic", Topaz said.

"Ugh! Well, we've got no one else to turn to. I need to go talk to him about this", Dawn said, then she starts walking away. Avernus walks up to Topaz, and the pair watch as the Klüb IcE men vanish.

"So, what do you think they're gonna do?" Topaz asked Aver.

"Eh, they're probably just start decorating the ship. But it will take them forever to change this place", Aver chuckled afterward. "I mean, unless there's like a musical or something".

Suddenly, a heavy beat starts playing out. Topaz and Aver look behind themselves and see the Klüb IcE men strutting back towards the center, several tools and decorations held by Jerome and Ian. The recruits in the center make a break for it. Topaz and Aver look at each other.

"We should get out of here", he quickly said.

"For sure!" She stated.

They run out of the room. Meanwhile, the Klüb men continue to strut, Sky sees a nearby cone and kicks it away. Then, Jason steps out in front and starting singing, the others provide a chorus.

-Chorus: _We're sexy Klüb IcE men!_

-Jason: _We are spreading the word of us tonight!_

-Chorus: We're sexy Klüb IcE men!

-Jason: _We will party and play all the night!_

-Chorus: _We're sexy Klüb IcE men!_

-Jason: _Out with the old, in with the new! _

-Chorus: _We're sexy Klüb IcE men!_

-All: _We-We-We-We like to party, hey! _

-Sky: _We're the men with the most swag!_

_No one will push us around and be a jag! _

-Chorus: _**SO MUCH SWAG! **_

-Sky: _We are the men who can really party!_

-Chorus: _**DON'T BE A JAG! **_

-Sky: _Every night, we will get down and dirty! _

-Chrous: _**EVERY NIGHT!**_

-Sky: _Damn, man! We will the roof down tonight! __**YEAH!**_

Through the musical, Aver tries to escape the Klüb IcE men through an elevator, but Jordan makes his entrance before the doors close. Aver smiles nervously while Jordan just smirks at him. He turns to the buttons and starts pushing every single one. Avernus's jaw drops, knowing that he will be stuck in the elevator for a while. He can only faceplam himself as Jordan starts dancing around.

-Sky: _We-We-We-We-We are, We-We-We-We-We are, We-We-We-We-We are very sexy Klüb IcE men!_

Jason and the men dance around the center, a pinkish glow start to spread across the floor for them. A couple of recruits approach them, but are immediately infected with Klüb IcE fever, turning their clothing into pinkish and whitish color. They join the men and start dancing along with them.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

In another part, several kids are seen playing with a soccer ball, but Jerome joins in the game and kicks the ball away. He cheers out while the kids look in disbelief.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

The song ceases to a stop, then starts up again.

-Chorus: _Bring the party on!_

-Jason: _Light the torches and the glowstone up!_

-Chorus: _This party won't be a yawn!_

-Sky: _They will be walking, asking for a cup!_

-Chorus: _We're all brains and no brawn!_

-Ian: _This ship will have a new buildup! _

-Chorus: _So get ready for the music and the endless fun!_

_Bring the volume up to __**MAX! **_

-Jerome: _Party harder and harder every night!_

-Chorus: _Every hour!_

-Jordan: _Come on! Join the party! It will be all right!_

-Chorus: _To the power!_

-Sky: _So many things to do in our "special" club, so come join us!_

_Damn, man. You are looking so fine!_

The center is starting to look more and more like a club. As the guys continue to dance around, more and more recruits are infected with Klüb IcE fever and join in the dance.

-Sky: _We-We-We-We-We are, We-We-We-We-We are, We-We-We-We-We are very sexy Klüb IcE men!_

The crew dance, leaning their chins on their hand and moving their hips side to side. The recruits follow the movements exact.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

Then, the crew and the recruits start doing a full circle while still doing their dance.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

Then, moments later, every recruits gathers around Jason as he forcefully opens a soda can and starts shaking it wildly in the air.

-Chorus: _Gonna party hard! Wear this leotard! I don't care what you say! Don't like us, go away!_

_Gonna party hard! Wear this leotard! I don't what you say. Don't like us, go away! _

_Go away!_

_Go away!_

_Away! _

_Away!_

_Away!_

-Sky: _We-we-we-we-we-we are very sexy Klüb men!_

At this point in time, the center of the ship is completely decorated and themed with Klüb IcE items. And nearly all of the recruits and almost all of Team Crafted are infected with the contagious fever.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

The crew dance in the center while recruits danced right behind them.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

Then, nearly all of Team Crafted joins them. The crew change up their moves, doing a side-step skip to the right and the left while holding out their arms. Husky appears in the middle of them, dressed up in a grayish-white suit with a pink tie.

-Husky: _Very sexy Klüb IcE men._

Right before the song finishes, all the Minecrafters casually bend their ankle towards the floor, letting the tip of the shoes touch the floor while they move their hands over their chins and look relax.

-Husky: _Very sexy Klüb IcE men._

* * *

Meanwhile, after the musical had ended, Dawn appears in the clinic. She walks up to Oceanus, behind the counter.

"Hey Dawn. Is there something you need?" Oceanus asked as she walked up to him.

"I need to see Seto about something", she told the doctor/scientist.

"I don't know. He can barely talk right now and-" Oceanus started.

"I need to see him now! We have got a major problem right now on the ship", Dawn interrupted him. Oceanus backs away from the female's sudden outburst, but reluctantly complies with her request.

"Well, alright. He's in the last room to the left", he see pointing to the last room towards the hall behind him. He lifts up the door to the counter and Dawn rushes through the entrance. She walks over to the last room, places her hand on the doorknob, and slowly starts opening it. The door makes a creak as it is pushed open. She sees Seto, sleeping across a bed, breathing quite heavily than normal. She approaches the sorcerer and gently shakes him awake.

"Seto? Seto, wake up", she gently said. The sorcerer groans slightly as he is awake from his slumber and looks up to see Dawn.

"Da...Dawn?" He said in a very weak, crackly, and quiet voice. Dawn winces, hearing just how sick he is.

"Oh, geez. You sound really sick, Seto. But anyway, we've got a problem. Sky, Jason, Jordan, Jerome, and Ian are acting all weird and seductive", she explained. "I think something must have happened to them when they went to that abandoned prison. I need you to come and see why they are acting like this".

"Dawn, I'm kinda sick right now and...wait...did you say an abandoned prison?", he asked.

"Yeah", she responded.

"Oh no...I feared something like this would happen", Seto said quietly, leaning his head deeper into the pillow.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. Seto moves his eyes over to meet her gaze.

"That place was a prison, then it was once a club. A corrupted club. Anyone who would enter...would never leave. But after the club was closed down after the owners died, I thought no one else would be infected with...Klüb IcE fever", he said, his pupils shrink slightly in fear. "But it seems that...Sky and the others have been possessed by the owners' ghosts".

"Ugh! I should have known that they weren't just acting like this for fun!" Dawn said, clenching her hand into a fist. "Well, how do I get them out of their bodies?"

"Ant and I have some special weapons...in the...in our potions' room. The weapons are designed to suck any ghost possessing a human without harming them and grabs the ghost into the weapon. You can ask him and use the weapons to free Sky and the others from under the control of the Klüb IcE owners. Once the ghosts are captured, the fever infecting anyone will go away after a few seconds".

"So...it's like Ghost Busters?" Dawn asked. Seto chuckles weakly.

"Yeah...except it's on a ship, and the ghosts are harboring someone instead of being free", he said. "But you'll need to wear a suit to protect yourself from getting Klüb IcE fever. There's a special suit that I designed in the potions' room, just for cases like this if they were to happen."

"Thanks, Seto. I'd better get going now. Get well soon", she said and with that, she takes off out of the room. Seto takes a deep breathe as he lies down against the soft fabric.

* * *

Meanwhile, moments after Dawn had left the clinic, the Klüb IcE party had only gotten bigger, spreading into the hallways of the ship. The center is the source of all of the commotion going on. Every recruit is partying around, some engaging in dancing while others are gathered around beer kegs to have drinking contests. Jason and his crew look around, proud of their work.

"Excellent. The ship is nearly completed. Once everyone is infected with Klüb IcE fever, we shall take control of this ship and fly across Minecraftia, spreading the fever in all directions", Jason said to himself.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" A male voice shouted out.

Jason and the others look towards the doors, Ant and Dawn are seen standing in the doorway, dressed in white and dark-blue suits with specialized ghost-catching guns.

"Ugh", Jason scoffed. "Look who decided to crash the party. You know, you two, it doesn't have to end this way. You can always join us in our party. You can even join the drinking contests. The green one with the 3-D glasses is already on his sixth keg", he said, pointing to his left.

Dawn and AntVenom look towards themselves and see Bashur holding himself on top of a beer keg, drinking rapidly from a long plastic tube connecting to the nozzle while several recruits around him chant "Chug!". Once the alcoholic liquid ceases, Bashur lets himself fall forward to his feet, the recruits cheer for him. He stumbles around, obviously drunk as he smiles before he falls over. Ant shakes his head as Dawn just rolls her eyes. Then, she glares at Jason.

"The jig is up, Bruno", Dawn said, pointing her gun at him. "I know the you and your dead crew are possessing my husband and his friends, and I want them back!"

"Fine, then! Augustus, take them out!" Jason stated to Sky.

"With pleasure", Sky said.

He takes off towards the air. The Fire Essence starts glowing in his amulet. Sky forms a fireball in his hand and throws it towards the Minecrafters. Dawn and Ant lunge out of the way, the fireball explodes and leaves a burnt hole in the floor. Ant gets on one knee, aims the weapon, and fires. An electrical current zooms through the air and electrocutes Sky. He yells out, then Augstus is yanked out of Sky's conscience and pulled into the weapon. Sky flies uncontrollably in the air, recovering from the shock. Then, he regains control of his true self.

"Holy crap! What the fuck just happened?" He said, no longer in a German accent. He flies down towards Dawn and Ant.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked

"You were possessed by one of the Klüb IcE owners. We manage to capture him in this weapon and get you back to normal", Ant quickly explained.

"Oh god, I hope he didn't do anything nasty while he was inside m-" Sky cuts off when he nearly mentions something dirty. "I just hope he didn't do anything dirty while he was in control of me".

"We'll take care of the others. You round up the recruits that are no longer infected with Klüb IcE fever and get them out of here", Dawn said. Sky nods and takes off in the air, Dawn and Ant run off to capture the Klüb IcE leaders. Several recruits are snapped out of their fevers and look around, confused on what is going on. Then, Sky appears over them.

"Recruits, evacuate the center immediately!" He yelled out. The recruits listen and start heading out the doors. Jason looks over and sees the Minecrafters escaping out of the party.

"No, come back, please! If you leave, I'll be alone! Uh...show me das booties!" Jason yelled out. Right behind him, Jordan is returned back to normal as Stephano is pulled out of him by Dawn. He looks behind himself, seeing him lose another Klüb IcE owner. Then, he looks over his shoulder and sees Ulga being pulled out of Jerome by Ant.

"That's it! I can't stay here. I must make myself scarce." He said to himself. He takes off towards the ceiling using his jetpack. Sky leads more recruits out of the room. He floats near the doorway as recruits escape out of the center. As the stream of recruits starts to slow down, Bashur stumbles towards the doorway.

"Bashur, are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Uh? Yeah...I'm...I'm fine. I just gotta...go...go puke in the bathroom", he drunkly said. Then, he misses a step and hits his head on the frame of the doorway. Sky winces as the melon leans backwards and straggles out of the center.

Meanwhile, Svans is the last to be pulled out of Ian by Dawn. The others regroup with her, Sky, and Ant.

"Well, that's almost everyone. But...where the heck is Jason?" Ant asked. Jerome and Ian shrug while Jordan and Sky look around. Then, Dawn glances towards the ceiling and sees Jason, standing on one of the iron beams on the ceiling.

"There he is!" She exclaimed, pointing upwards. Everyone glances up.

"Hm...Dawn, give me your gun", Sky said. Dawn hands the weapon to the general. Sky takes off towards the air. He aims the gun once he is in close proximity of the possessed Minecrafter.

"Jason, you can make this easy or you can make this hard", Sky said, closing his ground in the air.

"Oh, I'll make it hard, all right", Jason flirted to him.

"That's just messed-up, dude", Sky said.

"You'll never take me. You may have ruined the Klüb IcE party, you may have taken away my partiers, but I can take away your friend. I am now making my escape!" Jason exclaimed. He takes off from the beam and flies towards a large window.

"Aur Wiedersehen, losers!" He yelled out. Then, he slams face-first into the window.

"Uh...why didn't the window break?" Jordan asked.

"Heh. Reinforced glass panes. I knew it was a great idea to get them installed when I first got this ship", Sky bragged. The Minecrafters catch as Jason starts sliding down the window, then falls off. He lets out a small yelp as he crashes down on a table and bring it down. He groans, trying to get up after the impacts with the table and the window. He flops down on the crashed table, unable to get away. He can only look up and sees Adam standing over him. Sky aims the weapon at Jason.

"Weak, Bruno", Sky said. Then, he fires. Jason convulses as Bruno is sucked out of his mind. Bruno makes one last attempt to escape, but the weapon pulls him inside. Sky lets go of the trigger and watches Jason stumble to his feet. The spaceman shakes his head for a bit, then regains his focus.

"Whoa! What happened? The last thing I remember is being possessed by Bruno", Jason said, holding his head.

"This is what happened while we were being controlled", Jerome said, showing Jason his white and pink suit. Jason looks down and sees that he is still wearing the suit, as well as Sky, Ian, and Jordan.

"Oh.." He said in surprise.

"Well, now that everything is back to normal, what are we gonna do with these guys?", Sky questioned, looking down at the weapon in his hands and sees the spirits of Svans, Stephano, and Bruno trapped within a glass sphere.

"I'll take care of them", Ant said, taking the weapon away from Sky. "I'll perform a seance and return these troublemakers back to the afterlife where they belong".

With that, Ant pads out of the room. Sky and the others look around in the center, still decorated in Klüb IcE items.

"So...we should probably get rid of all this stuff", Sky said. Jerome looks over and sees an unfinished keg on a nearby table.

"Okay, but before we do that, who wants to do a keg stand?" He yelled out, running towards the keg afterwards.

"I do!" Jason said, following the Bacca. Sky and Dawn look at each other while Jordan cocks his head to the side.

"You...do know that they're gonna wake up with a hangover, right?" Jordan asked Sky, not looking at him.

"Oh, yeah, totally", Sky said.

* * *

**Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed the episode. Make sure you review, favor, and follow the story. And leave reviews and ideas on what I should write next. Your ideas can be anything, even based on funny real-life events. **

**One thing, guys. I hope you don't mind if the episodes take longer to appear. This one took forever because it had a parody in it. But I'll try to make more episodes as soon as possible. Also, if you may have noticed right now, I'm writing differently now. I hope you guys don't mind the change, but I'd just thought I try something new for the season. If you don't mind it, let me know in the reviews. **

**Also, if you enjoyed this episode, make sure to leave this hashtag to show your support. I would really appreciate it. :)**

**#Klüb IcE**

**P.S: I manage to regain control of myself again. That was WAY too close. **

* * *

**My first parody song! :D**

**Very Sexy Klüb IcE Men - A Parody to Psy's Gentleman**


	5. Ep 5: I'll Be Bacca

**Ep. 5: I'll Be Bacca**

* * *

**New Youtuber Featured **

**MunchingBrotato (Tyler)**

* * *

**Many people wonder what Jerome exactly is. Some say that he's obviously a Bacca, some say that he's just a fluffy animal. But the question here is...where did Jerome originated from before he met Team Crafted? **

* * *

A normal day arrives in the land of Minecraftia. Throughout the wild plains biome, herds of cows and sheep feasted on the short or long grasses. Then, a gigantic shadow appears over the mobs. Several of the herbivores gaze upward and watch a colossal ship slowly fly over their heads. Once the shadow disappeared, the mobs turn and resume feeding on the grass. Right above, in the ship, many recruits within the main center were hard at work, completing tasks assigned to them to responding to emergency calls. On the main deck of the aircraft, recruits that weren't on call walked along the iron and butter floor, chatting to each other or playing games. Amongst the crowds that pasted by, Jerome appears near the entrance that lead up to the deck. He looks around happily, everything is calm and peaceful, many different humans or hybrids got along with each other. From anthropomorphic felines to human/mob mixes, there were many unique kinds. But the tranquil sight...made Jerome's smile disappear and replace with a frown. He couldn't help but wonder...if he was the only Bacca on the ship. He didn't see as many of his kind, now that he thinks about it. While he ponders about something, Sky walks up to the fluffy.

"Hey Jerome", Sky said. Jerome doesn't respond, too deep within his thoughts to hear Adam.

"Jerome, are you okay?" Sky asked. When he still doesn't respond, Sky snaps his fingers in front of his face, throwing him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, what? Oh...hey Adam", Jerome said, sounding a bit depressed.

"Dude, what's wrong? Something bothering you?" Sky asked, noticing the sad tone within the Bacca's voice.

"Eh...it's just that...I feel like I'm the only Bacca on this ship", Jerome replied.

"C'mon, don't be silly, Jerome. I have more than 6,300,000 recruits. Not all of them are humans", Sky explained.

"Yeah, but not once have I seen one Bacca", Jerome exclaimed.

"Well, I could talk to Ashely about searching up the hybrids within the army. Maybe we can one of your kind", Sky said.

"Really?" Jerome asked.

"Sure. Let's go meet with her right now", Sky replied. The general leads the Bacca off of the deck and back inside the ship.

* * *

Half an hour later, in Ashely's office, the Britain skims through the thousands of names of hybrids on her computer. Each file states their names, age, species, and abilities. Jerome and Sky wait in front of her desk. Ashely sighs as she moves away from her computer and looks up at Jerome.

"I'm sorry, Jerome, but I searched through all of the hybrids's files several times and not one of them is what you are looking for", Ashely said sadly. Jerome looks down while Sky just gazes at him with a worried look.

"Well, thanks for trying, anyway", Jerome said. He turns and make his way towards the door. Sky turns to Ashely once Jerome is out of sight.

"What am I gonna do, Ashely? I want to help Jerome out, but I know nothing about his kind or if they're even alive", Sky exclaimed.

"Why don't you try asking him about his past?", Ashely said.

"...He doesn't like to talk about his past", Sky explained.

"Oh...well, then, I can't think of any other option. But you're the leader, Sky. You need to come up with decisions and follow your gut with what you think will work", Ashely replied.

"...Alright. Thanks, Ashely", Sky said.

* * *

Meanwhile, several feet away from the office, Jerome walks solemnly down the hallway. Many questions run through his mind. Where is his kind? Are they even still alive? Could he be the last of his kind? Jerome stops walking. The last questions seals itself within his mind.

"What if...I am the last of my kind?" Jerome thought to himself. While he ponders, Amity appears, walking down the hallway while grasping a cooked fish in her hands. When Amity appears in Jerome's sight, the Bacca is snapped out of his thoughts and reacts negatively towards the fish.

"Amity, no! Don't eat that!" Jerome stated. The innocent child turns around, and the Bacca smacks the fish out of her hands without hitting her on accident. The fish is thrown a few feet away from Amity. Jerome picks up the child and moves away from the fish.

"That was way too close. You need to stay away from those Vile Creatures", Jerome explained to her.

"But...it's just a fish. Wh...what is a Vile Creature?" Amity questioned.

"Only the most disgusting thing you will ever witness and devour. Not only that, but those things are a bane to my existence", Jerome angrily said, staring at the Vile Creature on the floor.

"But why do you hate them?" Amity asked, sounding a bit confused. Jerome thinks about something, then some dark memories are recalled into Jerome's head...memories that he wished he forget.

"I...I don't want to talk about it. But come on, let's get you somewhere safe", Jerome said. As he walks away with the girl, the cooked fish's eyes glow red. Then, the Vile Creature's blank mouth crested into an evil smile, quietly laughing evilly.

* * *

Several hours later, within the meeting room of Team Crafted, Sky had gathered everyone, except for Jerome, to a meeting to discuss ways of finding Jerome's species.

"...so all in all, we need to come up with ways to find the Bacca species. If we can find them, Jerome will get relief knowing that he isn't the only Bacca left in the world", Sky finished off.

"Why don't you take a survey of the world?" A male voice said out of nowhere. Everyone glance at the other side of the table and see a teenage boy with black glasses, a red and dark-gray checkered jacket with a white shirt underneath, and semi-long brown hair. He gazes around, noticing that he is being looked at funny.

"What?" He said nonchalantly.

"...Who the heck are you?" Sky asked, confused because he had never met this person before, nor did he see him at Team Crafted meetings.

"Name's MunchingBrotato, but you can call me Tyler", the teenager said confidently. "I'm a new recruit here, but I didn't know where to go, so I thought this place would be it."

"How much did you hear of our discussion?" Sky questioned.

"Pretty much all of it. So I'd just thought I throw an idea out there", Tyler said. "But if it doesn't work out, I could just dress up as a slave and lure the Baccas back to our ship once they earned my trust." After a brief silence, Ian turns to Sky.

"Or...we could go with the first idea, surveying the land. I just captured a Moltrss a day ago. I can use it to fly over the land and see if we can find any Baccas", Ian explained out.

"Moltres", Husky corrected him.

"I don't care! I have a legendary and you? You killed, like, 4 of them already", Ian pointed out. Husky looks away, looking absolutely ashamed.

"Well, it's settled, then. Tomorrow, Ian will fly around the surrounding land on his Pixelmon. I send out land surveyors to search around the wooded areas of the existing forests. Tyler, do you agree to this?", Sky asked, looking towards him, but immediately widens his eyes. Tyler is now dressed in a black slave outfit with a red mouthpiece in his mouth. He sees that everyone is looking at him awkwardly and removes the mouthpiece.

"Oh. I thought we were going with my idea, but sure, let's just go with the first one", Tyler said, chuckling awkwardly.

"How the Nether did you ever get recruited?" Mitch exclaimed.

"I don't know. The lady in the office was very unresponsive with me", Tyler explained.

**-Time Skip Backwards**

Ashely plays casually on her iBlock, completely ignoring her work. Then, Tyler appears into the office and walks up to her.

"Hey, can I be recruited into the Sky Army?" Brotato asked.

"Sure. Here's your butter badge to show your dedication, blah, blah, blah", Ashely said, not paying attention to the teen. She reaches under her desk and throws a badge into Tyler's face.

"Thank you", Tyler said, his voice slightly muffled from the badge.

**-Time Skip Forwards**

"Wait...was that Ashely?" Sky asked him.

"I...think so", Tyler simply replied. Sky turns away and mutters something to himself.

"Note to self: Tell Ashely to keep an eye open and pay attention to the people we recruit", Sky said to himself.

* * *

An hour later, after the meeting ended, in Jerome and Mitch's room, the Bacca walks irritated through the room while Mitch polishes an iron axe. The night sky appear in the view of the large window

"I'm telling you, Mitch. I have a horrible feeling that I might be the only one left. The Vile Creatures have finally found me and they're gonna get me!" Jerome said, pacing around the room.

"Well, Jerome, I-" Mitch started, but Jerome runs up to him and grabs his jacket out of fear.

"I know those Vile Creatures are the ones responsible for my kind's disappearance, maybe even their extinction! Now they've gonna take me away or kill me!", Jerome said while shaking Mitch.

"G, haven't you ever thought that maybe you're overreacting about this whole thing?" Mitch asked sincerely. Jerome gasps as he lets go of his jacket and steps away.

"Mitch, you're like one of my best friends in the entire world! You're supposed to be on my side!" Jerome stated towards him.

"Jerome, I am. It's just been so long since I could remember the first time we met. I don't even remember how we met", Mitch said.

Jerome sighs as he walks towards his bed and sits upon it. "I can remember some of how we met. But I try to repress those dark memories and just get on with my life. But I remember...it was a long time ago...and the weather was just pounding away in the forest..."

**Flashback Start**

_Years and years ago, within a pitch-dark night, a heavy downpour of rain soaked all of Minecraftia. The plains, the taiga, any biome within the storm's radius was pounded with buckets and buckets of rain, most of the low-lying areas were underwater. Within the depths of the wooded area, several figures run through the tall spruce trees, their identities hidden away in the dark and the rain. One of the figures is holding a small basket, bundles of blankets hid something slightly moving around underneath. The figures continue to dash through the forest, completely ignoring the rough weather running against them. The figures reach a large wagon within a certain part of the forest. Two pairs of horses were tied to the wagon, several groups of figures sit within the trailer. One of the figures gets up and walks off of the wagon and lights up a torch. Revealing out of the darkness...is a Bacca. His fur is a magnificent brownish-gold color and wielded in his other hand is a wood and iron staff. The figures step forward and are revealed to be Baccas as well, two of them males while the other two were females. _

_"Good. You're here. We must make haste. The Viles will be coming soon. We need help loading the weapons and foods onto the wagon", the lead Bacca explained. _

_The others nod in agreement and head over to the crates under the trees. One female, who is still holding the basket, looks down at the item. She knew that she had to help...or the creatures will come. Taking a risk, the female runs towards a tree and gently places the basket down. Then, she runs over and helps the Baccas load the crates. But after they load in several crates, a screech is heard in the distance. The Bacca Leader looks through the dark forest, able to see in the dark with his night-vision. Several meters away, a large creature begins to appear over the horizon, two big glowing red eyes. Behind the large figure, several more medium-sized creatures appear. The Bacca Leader's eyes shrink in fear, recognizing the threats. He quickly looks towards the Baccas carrying the crates._

_"The Viles are coming! Leave the crates! We must leave now!" He exclaimed. _

_The Baccas drop the crates and quickly get onto the wagon. The leader shuts the doors to the wagon and runs towards the front of the wagon. He pulls out a whip and gets ready to make the horses run when a sudden realization comes over him._

_"Wait...where's my son?" The leader said, turning around. _

_"There's no time! The Viles are gonna kill us!" One of the Baccas called out. "We must escape now!" _

_The leader looks towards in the distance as the creatures get closer and closer. He was about to get off the wagon and get his son, but the dangers were getting way too close. He reluctantly turns and whips the horses. _

_"Yah!" He yelled out. The horses neigh startled and start galloping away. The female Bacca tries to get off of the moving wagon, but the others hold her back, telling her that it's too late. The Baccas disappear over the distance. The Viles chase down the Baccas, completely unaware of a basket near one of the trees. Within several minutes, the threats vanish into the deep forest, still in pursuit of the fluffy creatures. _

_The rain only seemed to go down harder in the forest. Half an hour after the Baccas had departed, within the basket, a small figure appears out of the blankets. It's none other than Jerome. The small, young, and innocent Bacca whimpers sadly, his head soaked in rainwater. He looks towards the dark night sky, seeing nothing but an endless sheet of storm clouds._

**"I can't recall much of what happened that night. All I knew...was that I was left behind", Jerome stated. "And that those things I saw...will always be a threat to me". **

_Hours later, the storms eventually ceases away. Rain drops drip off the leaves of the trees. Underneath one of the trees, Jerome hides himself under the blankets, shivering from the cold winds that would hit against the basket he is in. Meanwhile, in the distance, two figures walk through the forest. A middle-aged man holds a torch in his hand, leading the way. Next to him is a young boy, known as Mitch, held in his hands is a large golden trophy with a small statue of a Minecrafter wielding a sword. The man looks down at his son and smiles, Mitch looks up at his father and does the same. _

_"Well done, Mitch. You've won your 10th trophy in a row. I have a feeling that you are going to be a great PVP warrior", Mitch's father said. _

_"You think I will?" Mitch asked excitingly._

_"I know you will", he said. As Mitch and his father walk through the forest, something in Mitch's eye catches his attention. The young boy stops and looks towards one of the trees. Mitch's father turns towards his son._

_"What's wrong, Mitch?" He asked._

_"What's that?" Mitch said, pointing towards the trees. The man looks ahead and spots a basket hidden on the side of the tree. The Minecrafter approaches the basket and kneels down. He places the torch on the side of the tree and looks down at the basket. He carefully grabs one of the blankets and lifts it up. Jerome opens his eyes and looks up at the man with pleading eyes. The man gasps, never seeing any creature like it. Mitch approaches the basket and looks in awe of the small creature. _

_"What is that?" Mitch said, gaping at the fluffy animal._

_"It's...a Bacca. I thought those creatures didn't exist", the man said. _

_"I wonder how he got out here" Mitch said._

_"Perhaps he got left behind. Hm...come on, we're taking him with us back to the village. We can't leave him here", the man said. He carefully grabs the basket and picks the torch back up. He and Mitch change direction and head in the eastward direction. Jerome looks up, wondering where the new creatures were taking him. _

_Moments later, Jerome peers for his basket and sees several lights emitting from a village. Mitch and his father pad up to the first house on the block of the village and enter. Mitch scurries to his room and places the trophy next to his collection. Mitch's father settles the basket near the fireplace. Jerome looks up at the man, a faint smile appears on the small Bacca's mouth. Mitch approaches the basket, looking at the Bacca with curiosity._

_"He must be starving. I'm gonna go warm up some milk. You keep on eye on him, Mitch", the father said. Mitch nods and watches his father leave to the kitchen. Mitch looks back at Jerome, the Bacca looks cautiously at the young boy. _

_"Hey there. My name is Mitch. What's your name?" The boy asked. Jerome understood what he said, so he tries to speak out as well._

_"Je...Je...Je..Ome", he was able to stutter out. _

_"Je-Ome?" Mitch questioned. He thinks about the name, then corrects the name. "So...your name must be Jerome, right?" The young Bacca nods slightly. _

_"Yeah, that's a cool name...Jerome", Mitch said. He places his hand at the brim of the basket. Jerome does the same with his hand and places it near Mitch's hand. The duo look up and smile, knowing that it was the beginning of a long friendship._

"When I first met you, Mitch, I thought that you were the most interesting person I have every met", Jerome said.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! When I first met you, I thought you were the coolest Bacca I have ever gotten to meet", Mitch exclaimed.

**Flashback Ends**

Jerome and Mitch look up at each other after the flashback ends.

"But from that day on, we completely lived out our lives in that village and then, we just took off to start our new lives", Jerome said. "I never really thought about where I originally lived. I just wish I can found out where my family and kind are and if they even know that I'm still alive".

"Don't give up hope, biggums. I'm sure we'll find your kind as soon as possible. We'd better get to sleep now. Have a big day tomorrow", Mitch said.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight, Mitch", Jerome said, scooting himself into his bed.

"Night, Jerome", Mitch said while settling into his bed.

The best friends slowly fall to sleep, the only light provided is the shining moon above the night sky. However, unaware to the PVP warriors, right outside of the window is the same Vile Creature that Jerome had met earlier. The evil entity glares through the window, staring at the Bacca, then turns his attention towards the human. It had a plan...an evil plan. The vile flops down on its side, the cooked part of the fish begins to convulse uncontrollably. Its short fins begin to get bigger, as well as its tail and its body. After its tail morphs into a pair of fin-like feet, the Vile Creature had become a land-walking monster. The Vile grabs the window frame and slowly begins to pull out the window with unconditional strength. After the window is pulled out, the Vile tosses it off of the ship. It crawls through the hole and glares at Mitch. The creatures suddenly grabs the Minecrafter by the head, immediately awaking him from his sleep. Mitch tries to scream for help, but the Vile Creature's grip over his mouth makes his screams muffled. The creature throws a crumbled-up paper onto Mitch's bed and crawls outside of the ship, taking the Canadian with it. The creature jumps off of the ship, diving right for a large body of water. When it dives into the water, the creature resurfaces with Mitch still held in its grip, the Minecrafter tries hitting the fin in an attempt to get away, but it does little to nothing. The creature swims towards the bank of the lake and ascends onto land. It crawls away, still grasping the Canadian.

* * *

The next morning arrives. Within Jerome and Mitch's room, the Bacca is still sleeping, completely unaware of the events that took place last night. He awakens when a gust of wind blows into the room. He gets up and stretches his arms out.

"Hey Mitch, can you close the window?", he said tiredly. But after a few seconds, Jerome looks over at his bed and sees that his best friend is gone, only a crumbled-up paper is visible on his bed.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Jerome asked. He gets up and walks over to the bed. He grabs the crumbled paper and unravels it. After he takes a quick scan of the writing on the paper, he immediately reacts to it.

"Oh no...this can't be!" He exclaimed. Jerome rushes out of the room and heads towards the meeting room.

Moments later, at the meeting room, Team Crafted had gather to discuss the plans for the day, Ashely and Tyler joins them. Then, Jerome burst through the doors and runs up to the table.

"Guys, I have terrible news!" He yelled out. Tyler suddenly gets up from his seat.

"You lost your virginity!?" He randomly yelled out. Everyone looks towards him with awkward looks. Tyler settles back down in his chair.

"Sorry. Now that I think about it, it seems more of a good thing than a bad thing, but I guess it's not the topic", he said shyly. Sky rolls his eyes as he turns towards Jerome.

"What is it, Jerome?" Sky asked. The Bacca grabs the general's shoulders in panic.

"The Vile Creatures! They took Mitch!" He yelled out.

"What? That's impossible! And the Vile Creatures you speak of are nothing than just cooked fish!" Sky stated to Jerome.

"Oh, really?" Jerome angrily said. He pulls out the slightly-wrinkled paper. "Then, why the heck did I find this note on Mitch's bed with the window missing?"

"Uh..." Sky simply replied.

"That's what I thought. Read it and weep", Jerome said, throwing the paper towards Sky's face. The commander looks over the note and reads it.

"Dear Bacca, if you're reading this, it means that we have your friend. You ever want to see him, you must surrender yourself to our Vile Creature Leader by midnight. If not, he will be sleeping with the fishes". Sky lowers down the note and groans, the pun in the end totally killed the mood.

"Ugh...what a terrible joke", he muttered to him. Sky stands up from his seat.

"Alright, guys, change of plans. We need to find out where the Vile Creatures took Mitch. Ian, you fly off on your Moltres and take a scan of the land", Sky order Ian.

"I'm on it, dood!" Ian said. He takes off, out of the room, reaching into his pocket and pulls out a Master Ball. Once he is on the deck of the ship, he throws the ball into the air and appearing is the legendary Fire Pixelmon, Moltres. Ian grabs the bird's thick neck and heaves himself onto its back. Moltres takes off of the ship and glides across the land. Meanwhile, back in the room, Sky orders everyone to gear up and get their weapons ready. The team agrees and run out of the room. Once everyone is gone, Jerome turns towards Sky.

"I hope Mitch is okay. I don't care if we don't find my species right now. I just want my friend back!" Jerome said, his voice breaking slightly out of pained separation of his best friend. Sky pads over and places a comforting hand over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jerome. We'll find him, and we'll make sure that we find him alive", Sky told the Bacca. Jerome smiles slightly, gaining some hope that his friend could still be alive. But then, he remembers the deal on the note.

"But..those Vile Creatures want me. What am I gonna do when we get there?" Jerome asked Sky.

"I have a plan. We'll attack the Viles when they aren't on their guard. Once we have them pinned down, we'll find Mitch and free him", Sky explained. "I'm gonna go and take Storm. You think that you can somehow track down the Viles's scent?"

"I'll try. I have a great sense of smell, but I hate smelling those foul beings' scent. But I'm doing it to find Benja", Jerome said, clenching his fists. Sky flashes a grin towards the fluffy, then he and Jerome exit out of the meeting room.

* * *

A few hours passed. The Team Crafted group search through a dense part of a forest, the day slowly starts to time into the evening hours. Tyler straggles behind the group, completely bored out of his mind.

"Ugh...we've been walking for hours now. Are we almost there?" Tyler complained. Husky turns towards the lazy teen.

"Dude, this isn't like a trip. One of our members is in serious danger right now. Can you at least show some concern for the safety of Mitch?" Husky asked him.

Tyler sighs deeply. "Okay", he simply said. He falls to his knees and starts preaching about Mitch's welfare dramatically.

"Please! Fish thingies, leave our friend alive! I bet he can already see the light. It's too bright...it's blinding my EYES!" He stated out loud. Husky pads up to the Minecrafter.

"Uh, okay, that's-" Husky is interrupted when Tyler grabs his shoulders and lets himself up.

"I can already see the future. It's horrible...indecent...and slightly disturbing", Tyler said while stoking the Mudkip's orange cheeks, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh...why are you stroking my cheeks?", Quentin asked the teen.

"I don't know. Whenever I'm stroking someone's cheeks, I'm able to think and process better. Expect this time when I got the cheeks thing turned around and I nearly got sent to prison", Tyler explained, bring his hands down the Mudkip's chest. Husky grabs the teen's hands and pulls them off of him.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's just get back to the journey", Husky said. Tyler shrugs and simply follows the group. Husky looks towards the sky and spots Ian flying overhead.

"Ian!" The Mudkip called out.

Ssundee whistles for his Moltres to stop, gazes downward at the forest, and spots Husky.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did you find any signs of where the Vile Creatures could be?" Husky exclaimed.

"No, not yet, dood. I'll keep searching", Ian answered. Then, he whistles again and Moltres starts flying away again.

* * *

Meanwhile, away from the forest, a large dark stallion, dressed in butter horse armor, gallops across a plains biome with the general of Sky Army on his back. Jerome runs on all fours besides the equine, a diamond Betty strapped over the Bacca's back. Sky grabs the reins and pulls them back, making Storm skid on his hoofs across the ground before stopping. Jerome ascends back on his legs.

"We're pretty far from the ship. Jerome, see if you can find a scent", Sky told Jerome. Jerome nods and takes a few steps ahead of Sky, sniffing the air. Then, Jerome winces a bit and Sky sees this.

"You okay?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got their scent, but it's kind of nauseating to me. They must be somewhere in the northeastern direction. Come on!" Jerome quickly said, taking off. Sky gives the reins a quick jerk and Storm takes off, following the Bacca.

* * *

Back in the forest, Ashely leads the group to the end of the woods. The female turns her head slightly and spots Sky and Jerome heading off in another direction.

"Guys, come on! I saw Sky and Jerome head off that way. They must have found something!" She quickly said before taking off in the same way. The others follow her lead.

In the air, Ian looks down and spots Sky and Jerome trekking off somewhere, then notices Ashely and Team Crafted following them. He leads his Moltres in the north direction.

After a trek through the wild plains, the others eventually catch up with Sky and Jerome. Ian lands back on the ground and also joins them. The Minecrafters take a couple of steps forward before stopping. They look ahead and spot a large crater with multiple waterfalls falling down the sides. Sky gets off of Storm and squints at the bottom of the crater to get a better view. Within the large stone platform at the bottom of the crater, several large mutated Vile Creatures lumber about, carrying cages that held species of Baccas. The creatures place the cages near the edge of the platform, the helpless Baccas shiver in fear.

"Holy crap! Jerome, get over here." Sky quickly said. Jerome and the others look over the crater and see the multiple cages of Baccas.

"Oh my Notch...I can't believe it! I'm not the last Bacca anymore!" Jerome happily stated. But then, his attention is turned to Mitch. "But...where's Mitch?"

"There he is!" Ashely said, pointing towards the top part of the platform. Jerome watches as the mutated Vile Creatures bow down as their leader appears from the surrounding ring of water around the platform, a larger and more buffer Vile Creature, completely made out of cooked fish. Held in its large, fin-like hand is Mitch, tied up with a blindfold over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Mitch..' Jerome said, his eyes widening in fear. The leader slowly pads towards the other end of the platform and drops Mitch, making him land on his back and cringe in pain. Jerome growls angrily in his mouth, his wild and protective instincts kick in. Below in the crater, Mitch looks up and glares at the Vile Creature Leader laughs evilly. The evil being looks down at the captive Canadian.

"Where's your friend now, puny human? He probably gave up because he knew that we were coming for the one thing that a Bacca can't live without...a friend", the creature told him with a flash of sadistic amusement in his blood-red eyes. "I'd like to see him try and even find his way to our dwelling. And even if he does, he wouldn't last a second against us".

"Hey Viles!" A voice shouted out. The Leader and his minions look towards the crater and see Jerome, standing on one of the ledges of the wall, his axe held tightly in his hands. The leader gives out an order.

"Viles, capture him!" The leader stated.

The minions respond and take off after the Bacca. Jerome jumps off of the ledge and slides down the surface of the rocky cavity, then leaps off and brings his axe down on one Vile Creature's head, killing it instantly. The large body flops over, Jerome stands on top of the monster's jaw. He takes his axe out and goes off to battle the other threats. More Vile Creatures close in on the Bacca when his back is turned, but then, Sky and the others slide down into the crater and join in the fighting. The Vile Creature Leader sneaks away from the others and quickly dives underwater. As the Minecrafters battle the creatures, Jerome runs up to his friend and unties him.

"Mitch, I was worried sick! I'm just glad you're safe", Jerome said, removing the ropes and then takes off the fold over his mouth. The Canadian struggles to his feet.

"I'm glad, too, biggums. But we need to free the Baccas", Mitch said, looking towards the cages.

"Right. Come on", the fluffy said. The duo run up to the cages and start breaking the locks. Jerome and Mitch swing open the doors and every Bacca scrambles out and start climbing out of the crater. One of the mutant Vile Creature sees the tw freeing the Baccas and starts advancing towards them. When Jerome and Mitch turn and see the Vile Creature coming towards then, they flinch as the monster raises its fin, ready to crush the Minecrafters. But then, a shape spears punctures the fin. The creature growls in pain, then turns and sees a group of Baccas, armed with their weapons from a nearby crate. Several of them lunge and starts biting and attacking the Vile Creature. The anthropomorphic fish stumbles around, trying to get the Baccas off of it. Jerome wields out his axe and dashes towards the fish. The other Baccas leap off as Jerome jumps for the fish and slices his axe across its head. The monster falls sideways and lands with a hard thud. Half of its body is on the platform while the rest of its upper part is underwater. Jerome turns and sees his friends kill off the remaining Vile Creatures. They are exhausted, but still hold their weapons high. They regroup with him and Mitch, the rest of the Baccas crawl out of the crater.

"We did it! Not only did we save Mitch, but we stopped the Vile Creatures from enslaving the Baccas", Sky said.

"But wait...where's their leader?" Mitch questioned, looking around. Everyone does the same, the dead silence around them begins to make them nervous. Jerome jerks his head up, sensing something. He looks towards the water a few feet from him, and sees two large, red eyes glaring at him from underwater.

"Everyone, get back!" Jerome exclaimed, running away from the water's edge. Everyone looks up, an the next thing they see is a large, scaly body rising from the water. Several cooked fish fall off of the giant's arms and body while large masses of the Vile Creatures still infused to make the Vile Creature Leader. The Vile Leader glances down at the puny beings beneath him, mostly at the Bacca with them. Jerome clenches his axe tighter in his grip, not deterred by the creature's bizarre and gigantic appearance.

"You will regret ever trekking into my territory", the leader threatened. Then, he looks down at Jerome. "...and you're going down first!" The Vile Creature raises its large fin and bring it down with such speed and power, aimed right at Jerome. The Bacca can only gasp, then disappears as the fin is brought down on him.

"Jerome!" Mitch yelled out in anguish. Everyone stands silently on the platform, knowing the worst has happened to Jerome. The Vile Creature leader smiles evilly, his red eyes beam in delight. Mitch covers his mouth to prevent his oncoming sobs from escaping, his eyes begin to tear up. On the top of the crater, the Baccas looks down in silence. One of the creatures walks towards the edge and glares down at the Vile Creature, his fur is a slight dull-gold and grayish color, held in one of his hands is a gold and diamond staff. Below in the crater, the leader looks up at the Minecrafters.

"You're all next", he said sinisterly. But just before he can kill then, something starts to raise his fin. Everyone looks as Jerome comes into their view again, grunting angrily as he uses all of his strength and power to lift the fin off of him. The Vile Creature looks down in shock, the Bacca is still alive and strong.

"Nobody...messes...with...a **BACCA!**" Jerome screamed, completely free. He goes for his axe and swings upward, leaving a long, red cut on the Vile Creature's fin. The leader screeches in pain, grasping his fin and stumbles backwards. When he nears to the crater's edge, the other Baccas take off to avoid getting hitting. However, the dull-gold Bacca wields out his staff, a sharp pointed end appears out of the top of the weapon. He leaps on the creature's back and starts climbing up his back. The Bacca reaches the Vile Creature's head, aims the sharp end, and brings it down on his head. The leader freezes up like a statue, then one by one, the cooked fish making up the Vile Creature start falling off. The Bacca leaps off as the entire head falls apart, then its body completely breaks down. The Minecrafters watch as the leader dies away, all that is left of the Vile Creature Leader is a pile of deceased cooked fish. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close. Come on, let's get out of here", Sky said. Everyone starts to climb out of the crater.

After everyone gets out of the crater, they look towards the plains and several feet away from them is the species of Bacca, some dressed in iron armor while some are dressed in hunter clothing. Everyone is amazed, never seeing a lot of Baccas in one group.

"Wow...I've never seen so many Baccas in one place before", Jason exclaimed, looking at the group.

"I know, but it's great!" Jerome said, relieved and happy. "I knew I wasn't the last Bacca on Earth". Mitch walks up to his friend.

"Well, what are you waiting for, biggums? Go join them", Mitch told Jerome. The Bacca is taken back by Mitch's comment and looks over at him.

"Wh..what?" Jerome stuttered. "Join them? What do you mean?"

Mitch places a hand on his friends's shoulder. "Jerome, we've finally found the Baccas, the clan, possibly even your family from before. They must be relieved, knowing that you're alive and now, here's your chance to reunite with them".

"But...Mitch, it's great that we found them, but...if I go with them, I might never see you or the others again", Jerome explained.

"Jerome...I just want you to be happy. If you're happy, then I'll be happy", Mitch said with the upmost sincereness. "Knowing that you're with your family again is enough happiness for me".

Jerome looks at his friend, then glances over his shoulder at the Baccas. The dull-gold Bacca takes a few steps away from the clan and raises his staff. Jerome sighs as he turns completely around, facing the clan of Baccas. But before going, Jerome looks down at his diamond Betty, turns back to Mitch.

"Well, Mitch, if I'm going to join them, then I want you to have Betty", Jerome said, holding out the shiny axe towards the Canadian. Mitch smiles at his friend, then gently takes the axe from the fluffy. Once Mitch has the axe, Jerome takes a few steps backwards, away from the Minecrafters. He turns and slowly starts padding through the grassy plains towards the clan. Sky and the others watch quietly as Jerome reaches the group within a few seconds. Back with Jerome, he watches as the dull-gold Bacca walks up to him and gazes gently at him.

"Are you the Bacca Leader?", Jerome asked.

"Indeed I am, Jerome", the leader said. Jerome jumps back a bit when the Bacca says his name.

"Whoa! How do you know my name?" Jerome questioned in confusion.

"Because...I never forgot the name of my own son", the leader revealed.

"D...Dad?" Jerome uttered out. The Bacca nods his head, answering the question with a simple gesture.

"Jerome...I am so relieved and proud to see you again. Not only did we find you, but we were able to defeat the evil Vile Creatures. I see that those group of Minecrafters took care of you. They will always have my respect for that", the leader told Jerome. "Now that we have found you, are you ready for your new life within the Bacca Clan?"

"I...I guess", Jerome unsurely stated.

"Then, come. Our nthey one awaits", the leader said. He turns and raises his staff. The clan of Baccas turn and start making their way down the hill they are on. The leader follows from behind, using his staff as a walking stick. Jerome takes a step forward, but stops. He turns and spots Mitch and the others. The Canadian smiles and gives Jerome a thumbs-up. Jerome does the same thing.

"In Benja We Trust", Jerome said.

"In Bacca We Must", Mitch also said.

After a few seconds, Jerome turns back around and starts walking down the hill, vanishing out of Mitch's sight. Mitch sighs as he looks on, but slowly, his bottom lip starts to quiver and tears begin to form in his brown eyes, but he is trying his best to keep them from falling.

"Je-Jerome...don't...don't...go", Mitch whispered to himself, his voice breaks a few times. Ashely hears his voice breaking and walks up to him to give him some comfort.

"Mitch, come here", Ashely said, holding her arms out for him. The Canadian hugs her and buries his face into her shoulder, sobbing quietly to himself. Ashely strokes his back, trying to calm him.

"It'll be okay, Mitch. You might meet Jerome again", Ashely told him. Then, Tyler walks up to Mitch and places his hand on Mitch's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mitch. I think that no matter what happens in this world we live in...we are all human", Tyler said. Mitch lifts his head up, tears flowing from his eyes.

"What the Nether does that have to do with anything?" Mitch annoyingly asked to him, holding back his sobs.

"I don't know. I was just trying to make you feel better. Did it work?" Tyler expressed.

"No!" Mitch said, lacing a bit of anger and annoyance in that one word.

"Well, that I have utterly failed in my mission", Tyler admitted. Ashely glares at him for a second, then turns her attention back to Mitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Bacca Clan, Jerome stares down at the ground as his father walks besides him. The leader looks over and notices his son depressed about something.

"What's wrong, Jerome? You seemed troubled about something", the Bacca inquired. Jerome reluctantly looks up at his father.

"It's just that...I mean...I'm happy that I'm with you and the other Bacs, but I can't stand being away from my friends, especially one named Mitch. Mitch and I have been friends since the day he found me. We've been through so much and...I don't want it to ever end", Jerome said, closing his eyes and expecting his father to snap at him angrily. But instead, the Bacca leader looks at Jerome with a warm look.

"You know, Jerome...you don't really need to come with us", the Leader said.

"I...I don't?" Jerome asked in surprise.

"No. My son...home is where the heart is. I know you were raised with us, but...those humans we met earlier are your real family. Us Baccas don't really socialize much with them, but you have seemed to gain a mutual friendship with each and every one of them. I'm proud of you, Jerome. You're a fully grown Bacca, and you are able to make your own decisions. You can stay with the Minecrafters, or you can still come with us. There's no wrong answers. What will it be?"

Jerome looks the other way, towards the hill. Then, he looks back at his father.

"I think you know what my decision will be", Jerome replied.

Meanwhile, back with Team Crafted, Sky looks in the horizon, the sun slowly starts to set down.

"Come on, guys. We better get back to the ship", Sky said. Slowly, everyone looks away from the hill and start off in the other way. Eventually, Mitch gains control of his crying and looks up at Ashely.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mitch?", Ashely asked.

Mitch takes a deep breathe before answering. "I'll be okay. I'll try to get one with my life. Jerome would have wanted me to".

"I'm sure he would", Ashely said. She gently moves away from the Canadian and starts making her way back to the ship. Mitch looks towards the horizon, the sun begins to set down, creating a reddish-orange colored sky. He smiles for a bit, then looks down as he begins to walk away.

But then, he hears someone yell his name. "**MITCH!**"

The Canadian freezes, then turns around. Appearing in the distance...is Jerome. The Bacca desperately dashes over the hill and heads straight for Mitch. In response, Mitch turns around and runs for the Bacca. "**JEROME!**" He yelled out.

When they reach each other, Jerome and Mitch hug each other deeply, never letting go. Everyone returns back to where the hill is, and grin as they see Jerome and Mitch in a heartfelt hug.

"Don't ever leave me again, biggums!" Mitch exclaimed, burying his face into Jerome's shoulder.

"I promise I won't. I love you, Mitch", Jerome said, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I love you, too, Jerome", Mitch also exclaimed.

"Gay", Tyler said to himself, making everyone look at him. Then, he turns and notices Team Crafted glaring at him.

"I mean...yay, Jerome is back! It's...I'm sorry, it's just that this would a lot more loving and heartwarming if one of them were a girl", he admitted.

"Well, we all know one thing now. Jerome is here to stay", Sky proudly said, watching the two greatest friends still in their embrace.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this funny and action-packed episode of SkyShorts. Make sure to leave reviews, ideas, favors, and follows. I greatly appreciate the support you all are giving. When I see the numbers of favorites and follows, I don't see it as a number, I see it as a great friend. **

**And, if you enjoyed this episode, make sure to leave this hashtag. It's the one you all know and love.**

**#MEROME!**

**And with that, I will see you later, my friends! :)**


	6. Ep 6: Thanksgiving Special

**Ep. 6: Thanksgiving Special **

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! I hope you guys have a very great Thanksgiving break and spend time with your family around the table, ready to eat. And, if you feel generous, give something to someone who is less fortunate. Remember that Thanksgiving is not about eating, but it's about spending time with friends and family, giving to others in need, and having a great heart to stay off of the Internet and spend time with others that you care about. With that, I dedicate this chapter to the holiday. **

**Also, I must admit something, right here and right now. It seems that I am now a fan of the My Little Pony series. The songs that they sing...I don't know what is it about them, but I just enjoy them. One song in particular, called 'Smile, Smile, Smile', caught my attention. So, I decided to make a parody of the song. This episode will also base it off of one of Adam's videos, where he does a talk about how his subscribers and fans have changed his life for the better. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this special episode! :)**

* * *

**P.S. Special thanks to Ninjamaster for letting me use some squid characters known as Derp, Derpy, and Derpious from the co-written story "Menaces of Minecraft". Definitely go and check our story out! :)**

* * *

Thanksgiving is a time where everyone spends time with the ones they love and care about. Even if you may hate someone, you can at least show some mercy and kindness towards them, maybe they will even become your friend, but if refuse, then it's their problem, not yours.

As the weekdays of Thanksgiving gets closer, everyone in the Sky Army starts to get ready for the holiday. On an early Wednesday morning, turkeys have arrived in Minecraftia, which is not an everyday sight. The feathery birds feast upon the ground, searching for seeds. A few meters away from the birds, a large dark stallion appears over a nearby hill. Storm swings his head side to side, looking at the landscape in front of him. Appearing on his back is Sky, armed with a bow and arrow. Adam grabs the reins and gives them a gentle jerk, signaling Storm to go. The equine starts trotting down the hill. Once Storm is a close distance to a nearby flock of turkeys, the general grabs the reins again and ceases Storm to a stop. He pulls out the bow and aims the arrow towards his chosen target. However, when he pulls the arrow back, he only pulls it back an inch and fires. The arrow does a short curve away from him towards the ground. However, it ends up on the back of a turkey, who flops over a few seconds later. Sky glances up at the camera.

"What did you expect? I'm not very good with a bow", he told the reader, shattering the fourth wall.

Soon after, Sky grabs the turkey and ties it down on Storm's back, behind the saddle. He gets back on Storm and starts leading him the other way, back to where the ship was laying near a bare and flat spot of land. He gets off of Storm and removes the reins, saddle, and the turkey from him.

"Thanks, Storm", Sky said, patting the stallion on his head. Storm nickers at the general. Then, the equine takes off to a nearby plains biome, where a herd of horses feasted on the rich grasses. Adam turns and heads back into the ship. Once he is inside, he looks around as recruits of every rank, from rookies to squadron leaders, helped out in setting up everything for the Thanksgiving celebration. Not only that, but several recruits carry around chests, filled with food and special items. These chests are destined to head off towards other cities in need. The commander sighs in happiness, knowing that he is doing something great for others in need. He heads off with the turkey, towards one recruit standing near a pair of kitchen doors. She turns, looking towards the general. She has a pair of blue and white headphones over her neck, a blue jacket, dark-blue jeans, purple hair sprayed in the front while the rest of her hair is brown, and bright, shining ocean-blue eyes.

"Hey Crystal", Adam said to the recruit.

"Hey Sky. Thanks for catching one last turkey. We should have enough turkeys to cook for the celebration dinner", Crystal replied. Sky tosses the turkey towards her, but she quickly lifts up her hands and catches the turkey with her unexplained magic.

"By the way, is Deadlox going to be at the celebration?" Crystal questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Sky asked. Crystal simply turns towards the doors and looks over her shoulder at Sky.

"No reason...just wondering", she said playfully. She enters through the doors. Adam raises an eyebrow in slight confusion, but he decides to shake it off and moves on.

He looks over as he sees two more female recruits, loading chests near the large exit of the ship. One has blond hair with purple streaks near her bangs, a purple and black headset, white hoodie with a slime on the back, blue denim shorts and white shoes with streaks of purple. The other is more younger with brown, curly hair with a golden hair band over her head, bright forest-green eyes, and a pure, white toga covering her entire body. He walks up to the recruits, who look up when he comes into their view.

"Smiley, PokeRoll, how's the shipment of food and items coming along?" Sky asked. Smiley stacks a chest on top of another chest.

"Pretty good, Sky. These chests should be delivered to the city near us tomorrow", Smiley replied.

"I must say, Sky, you're doing a good thing, giving these things to the city folks", PokeRoll explained.

"Of course. But the most important thing of all to me is to make people laugh and feel happy when their days are clouded", Sky said. He happily walks down the hallway. Then, an upbeat playful tune begins to play, Sky walks in time of the beats. Then, he begins to sing.

-Sky: _My name is Adam Skyler. _

Sky says hi to a recruit walking by him. "Hey!"

-Sky: _And I am here to say-_

Sky speaks to another passing recruit. "How's it going?"

-Sky: _I'm gonna make you laugh and I will lighten up your dark day!_

Along the way, Adam spots a pair of kids, sad and sitting near the bottom of a staircase.

-Sky: _If you are feeling down-_

"What's wrong?" He asked. He hurries over to them and places both of his hands over their shoulders.

-Sky: _And you feel so, so sad,_

"Don't worry", he said. He lifts both of the kids over his shoulders and takes off with them.

-Sky: _Don't fret, my little friends. I'm here to show it's not so bad. Cause I love to make you laugh, laugh, laugh! Yes, I do!_

He places the kids into a red wagon, which is tied to PewFace. The canine turns and takes off with them. Sky flies along with the children using his wings, which fluttery buttery particles along the way.

-Sky: _It makes me and you feel great on my behalf! Yes, it does! _

Sky looks to the sides as he passes nearby recruits, who smile, grin, or laugh. Sky looks back at the kids to see them laughing with glee. He takes off to a different place, his job completed.

-Sky: _All I really want is a laugh, laugh, laugh, from these awesome friends of mine!_

Moments later, in another part of the ship, Sky is playing soccer with several older kids, Jerome and Mitch.

-Sky: _Come on and join our game! Let's go!_

_Come and show us what you've got! Have fun!_

_Seeing you all have so much joy, from a mini-game to a ballgame! _Brofist!

While everyone plays, Adam looks over and spots Amity sitting by herself, far too young to participate in the rough and tumble games. He feels bad for his daughter and dashes over to her.

-Sky: _But if you're feeling lonely and you feel your life is done..._

He picks her up and takes her over to a nearby ball. Amity looks forward and sees an open goal. She smiles with glee as she kicks the ball towards it.

-Sky: _Don't say those words and come join me. You and me will have so much fun!_

Moments later, he appear back in the hallways with members of Team Crafted on one side of him while the other side of him are other famous Minecrafters.

-Sky:_ 'Cause I love to hear your happy-filled laugh! Yes I do!_

Outside of the ship, Bodil is seen near a table with several paint cans, rubbing his head in frustration while trying to think of a design for a banner to introduce one of his newest parkour maps. Sky walks up to the Bulgarian, who looks up at him and points to the blank banner on the table.

-Sky: _Let me hear your happy laugh, just let it free!_

Sky ponders for a while, then gets an idea. He grabs two paintbrushes and starts painting rapidly across the banner. Once he finishes, Sky grabs it and flys towards two poles and ties the ends of the banner, revealing a drawing of Bodil parkouring on several blocks. Bodil smiles at the general, who gives him a thumb-up.

-Sky: _Just give me a laugh, filled with so much glee,_

_And let the fun times begin._

Moments later, Sky is seen in a desolate and dark room.

-Sky: _It's true some days, I feel so alone._

_And maybe I'm depressed, _

_but with all the support, it'll get me out of that sadness. _

Sky smiles as the room brightens up and Team Crafted gathers around him to provide comfort.

-Sky: _If there's one thing that keeps me going, and makes my whole life worth livin', and that's when I get with my friends and get them laughin'!_

Moments later, Sky appears on the deck of the ship, followed by his friends and several dozen recruits.

-Sky: _We are really so special!_

_Making others laugh is radical!_

_I give a laugh, I get a laugh, _

_that to me, it's exceptional!_

Sky takes off towards the upper part of the ship, several of his friends parkour their way to the upper deck.

-Sky:_ 'Cause I love to see you so happy! Yeah, I do!_

_What more can I say? You all complete my day! Yes, you do!_

Team Crafted appear side by side with Sky. The commander is sudden heaved into the air by Jerome.

-Sky: _When I see you laugh, I feel so, so happy!_

_You make me feel so great with glee!_

Team Crafted walk down a grand hallway, millions of recruits watch happily as they see their general.

-Sky: _Come on, every crafter, laugh, laugh laugh!_

_Fill my soul up with so much laughter!_

_All I really want is a laugh, laugh, laugh,_

_from these awesome friends of mine!_

Recruits follow down the team, shaking their heads forward and backwards while swinging their arms near their sides.

-Chorus and Sky: _Come on, every crafter, laugh, laugh, laugh!_

_Fill my soul up with so much laughter!_

_All I really want is a laugh, laugh, laugh,_

_from these awesome friends of __**MINE!**_

Team Crafted link their arms together, along with the other famous Minecrafters. They sing in the background while moving their bodies side to side.

-Sky: _Yes, the only gift I want...is a laugh as loud as a laugh!_

_To make me so happy as can be!_

-Chorus: _Come on, every crafter, laugh, laugh, laugh!_

_Fill my soul up with so much laughter!_

_All I really want is a laugh, laugh, laugh,_

_from these awesome friends of mine!_

-Chorus and Sky: _Laugh...Laugh...Laugh...Laugh! __**LAUGH!**_

Sky spins around in the center, circles of Minecrafters linked together spin around him.

-Sky: _Everybody,-_

-Chorus and Sky: _**LAUGH!**_

-Sky: _Everybody, __**LAUGH!**_

Sky stops spinning and lets out a quick laugh. Then, he realizes that he is face-to-face with a squid, two other squids are right behind him. His open smile quickly vanishes into a frown as the song ends. The squid stares at him for a few seconds.

"...Hey", the squid simply said.

"**SQUID!**" Sky shouted. He quickly pulls out his sword and aims it for him.

"Whoa! Cease back the weapon! Geez, we can't be on a ship for a few seconds, and me, Derpy, and Derpious are already getting threatened", the squid said, holding his tentacles in defense.

"In case you forgot, Derp, you and the Squid Army are my mortal enemies", Sky explained, still holding the sword.

"Well, we're here on a different matter", Derp said. Derpy slithers up to Derp.

"We're here to celebrate Hanukkah with you all", Derpy said. Derpious rubs his face in embarrassment with one of his tentacles.

"For the last time, Derpy, it's Thanksgiving", Derpious told the scatterbrained squid.

"Oh...then, let's sing the traditional Thanksgiving song", Derpy said. He takes a deep breathe, then sings way out-of-tune.

"**AND I...I...WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!**" He howled out loud, making everyone cover their ears and groan in agony. The squid eventually runs out of breathe, panting after the short song.

"How was that?" Derpy said, looking up at Sky.

"Two things. That...was the worst singing voice ever. That was basically nails on a chalkboard, except that the nails are made out of metal. And secondly, that wasn't even a Thanksgiving song! That was the song "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston.

"Oh...", the squid confusingly said. Then, he slightly turns away to wipe a tear. "That song gets me every time I hear it".

"Anyway, that is not the reason we're here. We're here because you have been invited to attend our Thanksgiving celebration", Derp said, holding out a card towards the general. Sky glares at the card, then swipes it out of the squid's grasp. He looks over the slightly damp card, with words horribly written across the card in black ink that read "Thanksgiving party; totally not a plan to ruin something. From Squids.

-P.S: Sky sucks balls."

Sky glares back at the squids. "Which one of you wrote the last part of this?" He demanded. Derpy and Derpious move their gaze towards Derp, who looks at his comrades.

"What the? Hey, it wasn't me!" The mollusk said. Suddenly, Sky swings his leg up and kicks the squid from under his tentacles. He moves away as the squid grasp the bottom part of himself.

"Oh! My ink sacs!" He exclaimed. Sky rips the card in half and lets go of the two pieces.

"Sorry, but I'd rather celebrate my Thanksgiving celebration with my friends, family, and recruits. The only rule...no squids allowed", he said, glaring at the marine mobs. "So I'll have my personal guard remove you three from the ship. Jerome?" Sky said. The Bacca walks up to the squids and smiles devilishly at them.

"Uh-oh...", Derp said.

* * *

Moments later, three squids are flying through the air, off of the ship. They plummet into a nearby lake. They resurface and look up at the ship.

"Just you wait, you incompetent fools! You'll rue the day you threw us off of the ship", Derp argued.

"What do you even plan on doing to the Minecrafters?" Derpious questioned. Derp turns to face him.

"Horrible things, Derpious. This night, we're gonna sneak back onto the ship. If we can't get a Thanksgiving party, then no one will get a Thanksgiving. Those chests I saw earlier might be our prime targets in order for this plan to work", Derp said.

"You mean the chests filled with food?" Derpy asked.

"Wait...how did you know those chests were filled with food?", Derp asked, slightly confused.

"I took one", Derpy replied, pointing a tentacle to a nearby chest near the lake. Derpy and Derpious look at each other, then look back at the squid.

"I'll have no idea how you did that, Derpy, but you just gave me an idea!" Derp exclaimed. "We're going...to take the chests. That way, no one will have a celebration to do! Come on, we'll hide here until nightfall".

The squids sink beneath the water, lying in wait for the Minecrafters to eventually drift off into slumber.

* * *

Nightfall arrives. The sounds of crickets fill the quiet air. The ship still remained stationary on the ground, all the lights off. Near the lake, Derp and the other squids appear from underneath the surface. They crawl out of the lake and slithering their way up one side of the ship. They eventually get to a nearby 4x4 window. Derp peers inside and sees a large dining room with multiple tables across the floor. The squid smashes one of the windows and crawls inside. Derpious appears afterward, but Derpy takes a while. The duo watch as Derpy has a bit of trouble fitting through the one block wide and tall hole, due to his size being slightly bigger than his comrades.

"Need some help?" Derp asked.

"No, no, I got it! I just...shouldn't have had that fish earlier", Derpy said, trying to fit through the hole. After a few more attempts, he lies, exhausted and still stuck in the window. "Please help", he asked.

Derpy and Derpious crawl over to him. Each grab one of Derpy's tentacles and start pulling. Derpy's body starts to comically stretch as the squids grunt with effort to pull him out. Suddenly, Derpy goes flying out of the window, Derpy and Derpious let go of his tentacles and fall backwards. They glance as Derpy flys over their heads and slams into the wall, knocking off one of the torches that lit up the dark room. Derpy falls off and lands on top of his head, his tentacles fall over his head.

"I'm okay!", he yelled out. The torch lands on the floor and starts rolling away from Derpy. Derp and Derpious watch as the torch rolls a few more feet and stops...right next to the chests that were set to be delivered. The burning embers from the torch land on the chest next to the torch and ignites a flame on the wooden storage item. The squids gasp in shock, regrouping together as the flames start to spread from one chest to another.

"Hurry! One of you, put the flame out!" Derp ordered. Derpy quickly slithers over to one of the tables in the room and swipes the large tablecloth, making everything topple over towards the floor. He crawls back to the flames and throws the cloth, but it burns up in the flames and the raging inferno only gets more violent and bigger.

"Dammit, Derpy! You made it worse!" Derpious yelled at the squid.

"You mean I made it worser?" Derpy incorrectly told him.

"Worser is not a word, you moron!" Derpious corrected him. "You're the moron!" Derpy snapped back at him. Pretty soon, the two squids were arguing at each other, then it escalates into a harmless battle, the two squirm over each other to try and get a hit. Derp faceplams himself. "Oh my Notch...what I would do for a turkey meal right now.."

Meanwhile, in the bedroom where Sky and Dawn slept in, the couple sleep soundly within each other's embrace, completely unaware of the events taking place beneath them. Then, smoke starts to enter the room, seeping through the slightly cracked-open door. Adam smells the air for a moment.

"Eh...Dawn, isn't it a little too early for breakfast?" Sky muttered in his sleep.

Dawn suddenly wakes up. "I'm not making breakfast", she said. Sky also awakens and gets up from the bed. "The ship!" He exclaimed, climbing out of the bed and runs out of the room. Dawn follows him as well, their daughter is still sleeping peacefully. Butter is awaken by the aroma and follows his owners out of the room.

Moments later, Sky and Dawn enter the dining room and gasp as a large fire burns away at the chests. Sky looks over from the chests and spots the squids, who in return, look back at the general. Adam buries his eyebrows into a crest, his sunglasses reflect the flames, making him look menacing. "You three...", he growled at them. Suddenly, Jerome, Mitch, and Husky enter the dining room.

"Guys, what's happening here?" Husky exclaimed.

"The chests! They're burning! Grab the fire extinguisher, Quentin!" Sky yelled.

Husky gives him a curt nod and quickly dashes to a nearby fire extinguisher box. He looks away as he uses his elbow and breaks the glass. He reaches in and pulls out the portable device. He aims the nozzle and starts spewing the strong liquids on the fire. The squids move away from the fire as the Mudkip carefully moves across the burning chests. One by one, sections of the fire are put out, leaving charred and burnt boxes. The Minecrafters look in dismay while the squids look in shock, never planning for this event to happen. Within a few minutes, the large fires die away. Everyone slowly pad up to the destroyed chests, Husky is panting from the effort he put to take out the flame.

"Is the fire out?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, look like it...", Husky said. He glances at one of the chests and sees a small flame on the top corner. He aims the nozzle and fires a small stream, immediately putting it out. Adam walks up to the chests and falls to his knees, his promise to deliver the goods to the city was burned up. The squids slowly slither towards the general.

"Sky...we...we didn't mean to-" Derp tried to explain, but he is interrupted.

"**SHUT UP! JUST...SHUT UP FOR A CHANGE!**" Sky angrily screamed at them, to which they cower slightly in fear. The general gets to his feet and confronts the squids.

"Do you three idiots have any idea how much time and money I spent, collecting those food items!? These chests were planned to be sent to the city that near our ship, so that they can be given to the needed. But now, it looks like they won't be getting a Thanksgiving celebration **BECAUSE OF YOU!**" Sky exclaimed. "For all my life, I have worked hard to lighten up people's days when they're feeling depressed. Not only have I cheered them up, but I saved from committing suicide, and they saved me as well by showing how much they care about me! When I feel like I don't cheer people up or help them, I...I...", Sky tries to explain, but his overwhelming emotions start to make his voice break.

"I feel like I haven't done my job, 'cause I don't want them to suffer the way I did when I was growing up!" He yelled. Then, his emotions break apart and Adam lets out a quick sob before taking off, out of the room.

"Adam, wait!" Dawn exclaimed, following her husband out of the room. Mitch and Jerome follow afterwards. The squids are motionless, having heard every word that Sky had yelled at them. Quentin glares at the squids.

"You lot are a heap of trouble, you know that?" The Mudkip asked them.

"What's the big deal? I was gonna say sorry", Derp replied.

"That won't fix the mistake that you all made", Quentin said. "Sky is a very compassionate person. He's dedicated himself to insure that everyone he meets is smiling and happy".

"But what did he mean by he didn't want people to suffer the way he did?" Derpious questioned. Husky lets out a sigh, then explains.

"You see...Adam was adopted when he was growing up. At one point of his life, he was so depressed, he thought that his life was over. But then, he met us and we became great friends soon after. Before we went to prison in the past, we used to go around nearby cities and make people laugh and feel happy. When he feels that he hasn't done his job, he gets depressed and won't move around unless we encourage him to, which is a very difficult thing for us to do. But you know what? He is everyone's friend, and we care deeply about him, including me. Before you three go and cause more trouble, here's a question for you. Do you know how many people will be disappointed this year that they won't be able to have a great Thanksgiving dinner for once in their lives?"

With that, Quentin exits the room. The squids look down in shame, realizing that their mistake was more than bad, it was catastrophic for the city.

"Derpy...Derpious...what have we done?" Derp wondered.

"Uh...we burned up the chests that were set to be delivered. It just happened moments ago", Derpy pointed out, unaware that it wasn't what Derp meant by that.

"Derpy, how many times were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Derpious asked him.

"I believe it was...68 times. But since I hit my head again when I slid off the wall, it makes 69 times now", Derpy explained. Derp sighs as he turns to face the squids.

"Squids...we need to make this right", Derp said.

"Why? I thought you said that this was your plan. To ruin Thanksgiving for others and steal the chests so that we can have a celebration that won't suck", Derpious argued.

"Yeah, but after hearing that we are ruining thousands and thousands of peoples' lives, I...I can't help but feel like it's our faults that no one won't be celebrating. Right here and right now, maybe for once in our pathetic lives...we can actually do something good instead of evil ", Derp explained.

"Yeah, I'm gonna agree with Derp on this one", Derpy said to Derpious. "After all, this is the season of snowing and singing".

"That's Craftmas!" Derpious yelled in annoyance. "But...I suppose we could set aside our hatred towards the humans and hybrids and...help them. But as soon as we do this, we're going back to hating them".

"Can't argue with that", Derp responded. "But the chests were planned to be sent to the city by tomorrow, so we're going to work non-stop, through this night until we have enough chests. Derpy, you start crafting the chests. Derpious and I will hunt down the turkeys. Got it?"

"Got it", Derpious said.

"Got what? Milk?" Derpy asked, confused. Derp and Derpious glare at the stupid squid.

"Oh yeah! We were...we're going to make it up to the Minecrafters", Derp said. "Right. So...what was I gonna do again?"

"I already tell this plan is going to end badly", Derpious stated the obvious.

* * *

After the squids escape from the ship, throughout the tiring hours, they worked without a break through the night, making chests, hunting turkeys, and gathering much-needed items. Though at one point, Derp and Derpious chase down a flock of turkeys, but quickly slither away as the turkeys chase them, gobbling furiously at the squids.

After 9 long, dark hours, as the evening hours, the squids collapse in exhaustion, a few feet away from them is dozens and dozens of chests.

"We...we did it", Derp said, trying to catch his breathe.

"Yeah..it took all night and several trips to the hospital, but...it was worth it", Derpious explained.

"What are we panting about?" Derpy said, not sounding completely exhausted.

"That doesn't matter", Derp said, climbing back onto his tentacles. He slithers over to the chests and gazes over them. "We need to these chests to the city as soon as possible".

"Um...squids? Was there always a ship here?" Derpy asked. Derpious and Derp turn, the Butter Craft Airship was gone.

"What the? Where's the ship?" Derp exclaimed, looking around.

"The Minecrafters must have taken off while we were busy", Derpious quickly said. The marine mobs slither to a nearby hill and look in the distance. Several kilometers away from them, the ship faintly appears in the distance, outlines of skyscrapers appeared as well.

"They're at the city! We'll never get there in time! How are we suppose to haul all of these chests to the city!?" Derpious panicked, looking at his comrades. Derp looks over and spots a tall, dark stallion, grazing on the grasses.

"The horse! We can tie him to a wagon and he can haul the chests towards the city. Derpious, you go and start crafting the wagon. Derpy and I will early the horse's trust", Derp planned. Derpious nods and heads to a nearby crafting table. Derp and Derpy slowly approach the stallion. Storm lifts his head up and sees the squids, immediately reacting negatively towards them by rearing in the air. The squids back off slightly as the stallion lands back on all fours.

"Easy, stallion. It's nothing personal. We just need your endurance and strength to haul these chests towards that city in the distance", Derp said to the untamed equine. Storm neighs loudly at the squids, somehow the duo understand what the horse is saying.

"Oh...that was a burn right there!" Derpy exclaimed.

"Hey...shut up", Derp replied, then turns back towards the horse. "Listen, if you help us, I'll...give you 20 stacks of hay". Storm nickers mischievously at the squid. "Ugh...okay, 30 stacks of hay. Deal?" Derp questioned. Storm lets out a snort, asserting his answer. The stallion trots away from the squids, his head held high. Derpious drags a weak-looking wagon towards the squids, letting go after a few more feet.

"Okay, the wagon is done. Let's haul these chests into the back", Derpious claimed. One by one, the squids heave the chests onto the back, with much difficulty, but eventually manage to get all of the chests in. The mobs get onto the wagon, Storm tied to the wagon in the front. Derpious hears creaking from the wooden wheels, a sign that the wagon isn't going to hold for very long. He turns towards Derp, who is in the front, about to lead Storm.

"Derp, we must move now. The wheels aren't gonna last forever", Derpious quickly stated.

"Right", Derp said, then he looks towards the stallion. "You, get going!" The stallion neighs annoyingly at the squid.

"I don't care if you have a name. Start galloping!" Derp said, getting slightly agitated. Storm turns his head away, pawing a hoof on the ground once. Derp groans angrily, pulling some of his dark-bluish skin in frustration. Derpious crawls to where Derp is.

"Here, I'll handle this", he said. He looks at the horse, grasping the lead tied to Storm's neck. "Giddy-up", he said. Suddenly, Storm rears in the air again and takes off, pulling the wagon harshly, nearly making Derpy falls off to the wagon. Derp and Derpious hold onto the sides of the wagon while Derpy holds onto one of the chests. Storm gallops towards the city, having a bit of trouble hauling such a heavy load, but nonetheless, he continues to endurance the forces of nature.

Meanwhile, near the city, known as Blocktropolis, hundreds of Minecrafters gather around a large stage, awaiting Sky's arrival. Pretty soon, the general of the Sky Army appears, trying to look calm and peaceful. Two butter warriors guard the opposite sides of the stage as Sky steps onto the podium. Adam faintly smiles as he waves for a bit as the crowd applaud and cheer. After the Minecrafters settle down, Adam takes a deep breathe, then speaks into the microphone.

"Greetings, Minecrafters", Sky said with a slightly low voice. "As you may have heard, the Sky Army announced that we would be delivering chests, filled with everything you need for Thanksgiving. But...it is with a heavy heart that I must say that...the delivers aren't gonna happen".

The crowds of people gasp and whisper to themselves. After they quiet down, they look back up at Sky.

"I know you all needed something this year, but something happened last night and...it's kinda hard to explain. All I can say is that...the chests were destroyed, as well as everything inside", Adam explained, looking down at the podium. "I just...want to apologize in advance if you were expecting something different this year. I guess...it might have to wait until next year. Until then, I'm sorry that I didn't make your dreams come true".

With that final sentence, Sky moves away from the podium and makes his way down the stage, leaving the groups of Minecrafters in sadness and shame. But just before he can get off of the stage...

"**WAIT!**" A voice shouted out.

The general quickly looks to the other side of the stage. All he sees is Storm, pulling a weak wagon with three squids on the wagon. The stallion leaps over a nearby line of cars, taking the wagon with him. The squids yell in slow-motion, but Derpy screams with delight. The city folks quickly move out of the way. Storm lands back on his hooves, the wagon breaks apart, making the squids fall off and the chests, somehow unharmed, remained on the broken part of the wagon. Sky quickly gets to the wagon, followed by Dawn and Husky. The squids struggle to their tentacles, still trying to get their vision straight after the crash. Once they do, they look up at the general, who stares in complete shock at them, then looks towards the chests.

"I...I can't believe it. You...you three...helped...me...?", Sky asked in so much confusion. Derp takes a short sigh before looking up at Adam.

"I know you're shocked to see us, but...we did this because of what the blue one told us about why you were doing this", Derp explained. "We never really knew how much you cared about the welfare of others, but we've realized that our actions during this holiday season will not only ruin celebrations, but will break the hearts of thousands who pray every night for some sort of happiness in their life. You're more than a general or a god, Sky. You're a philanthropist".

"Wait...he's a person who can't eat meat?" Derpy questioned.

"That's a vegetarian, you moron", Derpious pointed out. "A philanthropist is a person who seeks to give happiness and hope to others".

"The point is...we felt terrible about what did and...we just wanted to make it right for once in our lives. So I present...all of the replacement chests for the Minecrafters to enjoy", Derp said. Sky stares at the mobs, unable to form any words for his worst enemies. Then, the other Minecrafters begin to applaud, the squids look in surprise as the humans cheer for them. Adam smiles as he kneels down towards the squids.

"You know...you three might be the worst things I have ever had to lay my eyes on, but you just learn the true meaning of Thanksgiving. To not only spend time with friends and family, but to give to others who are less fortunate and be thankful for what you have in your lives", Adam said. "Maybe, just this year, we can put our rivalry aside and celebrate together as a whole".

Derp smiles while his comrades look at each other in delight. Storm neighs happily and rears in the air, his shiny dark coat flashes with the rays of sunlight. Dawn and Husky look in happiness and stare towards the still cheering crowd of Minecrafters.

Hours later, as night falls into the land of Minecraftia, every family within Blocktropolis celebrate with the food items delivered by the squids, eating with their family within the warm houses of neighborhoods that settled close to each other. Within the Butter Craft Airship, every recruit gathered in the dining room, chatting with each other while enjoying their meals. Sky and Dawn look around, everyone is having a great time. The general looks towards one of the windows and sees Derp, Derpy, and Derpious crawls out of the same open block. He runs over to them.

"Wait! Aren't you three gonna stay here for a bit more?" Adam asked. Derp looks towards the general.

"We'd love to, but we must return back to the squid dimension. Our army must be wondering where we are, but...this was a enjoyable meal and an honor, Sky", Derp said. "I'm looking forward to doing this every Thanksgiving year with you. But until then, we're gonna make trouble everywhere we go".

"And I'll be there to stop you", the general said cheerfully. The squids nod and make their exit. Derp and Derpious slip through the missing block, but as soon as Derpy goes through, he gets stuck again. He grunts, trying to squeeze through, but ultimately fails. He looks at Adam through the window.

"A little help here?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled through the glass. Sky walks up to the window and starts pushing the squid's body through the space. Then, Derpy's body slips through the window and the clueless squid goes flying towards his comrades. The squids are sent off of the ship, falling through the air before they plummet beneath the surface of an ocean.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. All that matters down is that everything is perfect now", Sky said. Suddenly, Jerome and Mitch walk up to the general and his wife.

"Adam, Jerome says that chicken tastes much better than turkey, and I just wanna know if it's not true", Mitch argued to Sky.

"Turkey tastes better than chicken. Of course it's not true", Sky responded. Jerome groans as Mitch leaps into the air in delight.

"Ha! In your face, you smelly Bacca!" Mitch said, happy to have proven his friend wrong.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna eat chicken every Thanksgiving. Ain't no one stopping this Bacca!", Jerome said, walking away with a piece of chicken in his hand. Mitch chuckles as he follows his friend. Sky and Dawn look out the window and stare into the moon's beautiful, snowy-white light that seemed to shone down on the ship.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this touching and inspirational episode. Make sure, as always, to favor, like, and review this story. Make sure to also leave any ideas as well. **

**And if you enjoyed this episode, make sure to leave this hashtag:**

**#HappyThanksgiving**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy your Thanksgiving, and I will see you later, my friends. :)**

**-Song: The Laugh Song (A Parody to My Little Pony's Smile Song)**


	7. Ep 7: Mineswapped

**Ep. 7: Mineswapped**

* * *

**Hey guys, Kittyjen here with another new episode of SkyShorts! **

**In recent news, I have created a poll that states that if I should make a Season 6 of SkyShorts after I finish "Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox". Make sure to vote and when I get the result, I will stick to it.**

**Also, if some of you are wondering why I'm not featuring some of your chosen OCs it, it's basically because I'm having trouble on which one I could use in each new episode I make, so I decided that in the near future, I will grab every OC that I used, and feature all of them in a very special episode, where they all get lost while scouting the land and must work together to get back to the ship. **

**Also, one more thing, because of recent criticism, I've had it. The next person to send a review not relevant to the story or just a hurtful insult, you're getting blocked...for good. I am not going to tolerate it anymore. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't post it on my stories. God, don't any of you haters have any mercy for me? I do this because I enjoy it, and if you don't like me, then fine! But don't going flaming my stories and asking how why he is doing this and blah, blah, blah! **

**Anyway, away from that matter...enjoy the episode!**

* * *

**Suggested by: Alexander Kreof**

* * *

**Have you always wondered what it would be like inside of a different person? Uh...okay, let me rephrase that. Have you always wondered what it would be like in another person's point of view. Several individuals in this episode will get that chance, but they may not enjoy being someone completely different.**

* * *

Shortly after the Thanksgiving party, everyone is now amped for the Craftmas season. The advantage of this...was the change of weather. Snow storms descend upon the land of Minecraftia and cover it with blankets of snow. The mobs seem to ignore the weather and go about their normal ways. In a part of the land, the Butter Craft Airship settled on top of a flat hill, nearly dozens of recruits and members of Team Crafted are engaging in a snowball fight. Within the battle, Jerome throws a snowball towards the other team, Husky ducks down and the cold sphere flys over his head. He comes back up.

"Ha! Missed me!" He teased at him.

"Not for long!" Jerome warned him, rolling a pile of snow in his hands into a ball. Husky aims his snowball and throws it towards Jerome. The Bacca gasps, not having time to dodge it. Suddenly, a sword comes between the snowball and crumbles it away. That sword turns out to be held by Mitch. When Jerome sees his buddy, he sighs in relief.

"Thanks, dood", Jerome said.

"No problem, G", Mitch replied. Suddenly, another snowball comes and hits Mitch on the side of his head, throwing him off his feet and sends him to the snow-covered ground. Jerome turns and sees that that snowball and thrown by Caveman, who chuckles mischievously as he juggles a snowball in one of his hands. Jerome glares at the Minecrafters ahead of him.

"So...I guess we'll have to do this the hard way", he whispered. He turns and calls out for the melon. "Bashur!" Suddenly, the melon shows up in front of the fluffy.

"Reporting for duty, fluffy!" He said with a uptight tone.

"Bash, we're about to lose this snow ball war, so we need to wrap this up quickly before the oncoming snow storms arrive. Commence with operation Snow Melon Machine Gun", he explained.

"You got it", the melon answered. Bashur starts gathering lots of snow and starts gulping the snow down. Husky and Caveman look in confusion of what the melon is up to.

"What on Earth is he doing?" Caveman asked the Mudkip.

"I have no idea", he said.

Back onto the other side, Bashur finishes eating the snow and nods to Jerome. The Bacca suddenly grabs Bashur and hauls him over his shoulder, the melon's face aiming for the Minecrafters. Jerome grabs Bashur's arm and cocks it like a gun. Husky and Caveman's eyes widen in realization of what Jerome is about to do.

"Oh-no", they both said.

"That's right. Eat cold melon slices!" Jerome yelled. Then, he quickly starts moving Bashur's arm back and forth, the melon rapidly spits ice-cold melon slices at the Minecrafters. Husky and Caveman duck down as the recruits panic and take off, melon slices stab into the ground like icicles.

"We need Alix out here", Caveman exclaimed.

"Where is he, anyway?" Husky questioned. But then, a shadow covers over their arms. They look up and see Jerome, aiming Bashur right at them.

"Eat it, doods", Jerome threatened, cocking Bashur's arm again. Suddenly, a nearby voice catches Jerome's attention. "Stop right there!"

Jerome glances up and spots Alix. The Minecrafter smirks as he reaches into his sheath and wields out his trusty katana. The Bacca changes his aim towards him and starts firing melons at him. Alix grips the handle of the weapon with both of his hands and starts twirling it around, reflecting the incoming melon slices at him. Jerome starts walking sideways, but Alix does the same thing. After a few suspenseful seconds, Bashur runs out of melons. Jerome moves the melon's arm back several times.

"Bash, what's up?", Jerome urgently said.

"I ran out of melons. I won't be able to make anymore until next week...unless you want me to stick my finger down my throat and start puking them up", Bashur replied.

"Uh...I would really appreciated it if you didn't", Jerome awkwardly answered. Suddenly, a snowball strikes the Bacca in the chest and launches him backwards, making him let go of Bashur. The melon looks up, holding himself from the ground with his hands.

"Man, this snowball fight was nuts", he exclaimed. Then, he glances beneath him and all he sees is Jerome's midsection pinned underneath him. "Like, literally nuts", he finished off.

"We're not defeated yet!" Jerome warned towards Alix. "We still have one more member left".

"And who would that be?" Alix asked playfully. "That would be me!" A female voice was heard. Alix turns around and Sierra appears over a snowy hill. She throws a snowball at the man. The cold sphere strikes Alix in the groin. He groans and covers his package, stumbling backwards. Sierra gasps as she climbs over the hill and makes her way towards Alix.

"Oh my Notch! I'm so sorry, Alix! I was not aiming there, I swear! Are-are you okay?" She asked desperately.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore and cold down there, that's all", Alix said in a strained voice. Sierra breathes a sigh of relief, moving her arm under Alix's arm and helps him to walk.

"Come on, let's go inside", she said. Alix agrees and limbs alongside her back into the ship. After the duo enter the ship, Quentin and Caveman look over at Jerome and Bashur, who have gotten to their feet.

"Well, look who won the snowball fight", Bashur bragged.

"You two just got lucky. The next time we have another fight, we're gonna win it", Caveman said. Suddenly, another snowball hits the Minecrafter in the face and throws him backwards. Husky looks up and spots Mitch, standing next to Jerome.

"Sure you'll win the next fight. We'll see", Mitch sarcastically replied.

* * *

Later on in the day, the snow storms arrive. The sky is covered with nothing but grayish-dark clouds, snowflakes gently float towards the ground. Within the airship, in one of the rooms of the famous Minecrafters, Jerome looks tiredly out the window of their room while Mitch practices his axe skills with a diamond Betty, swinging it in the air.

"Ugh...I'm so bored. The storms won't stop until tomorrow", Jerome groaned, placing his forehead on his arms. Mitch looks over at his friend.

"Well, why don't you go and see what the others are up to? I heard Seto was making a potion and it sounds pretty awesome", Mitch said.

"Eh, I don't think so, dood. Remember the gender bend incident?" Mitch reminded him.

"Oh...yeah, I remember. You know, I found it pretty interesting to see what a girl does in her daily life", Mitch imagined.

"Yeah, I never want to go through that again. But...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see", Jerome admitted. The fluffy gets off of the bed and pads towards the door. Mitch returns to his axe-wielding skills after Jerome disappears through the doorway.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the potions lab, Seto looks closely at a strange-looking specimen on a Petri dish. He grabs a small toothpick and carefully moves it towards the substance. When the very tip touches it, the specimen lets out a small screech, making the sorcerer flinch and back away. Once the screech dies away, Seto uses his magic, grabs a clipboard, and starts writing something down.

"Very interesting...yet unexpected", Seto mutter to himself. Suddenly, the door to the lab swings open, startling Seto and making him lose his focus magic on the clipboard. "Notch!" He shouted out in fright. He looks behind him and sees Jerome in the doorway.

"Oops. Sorry, dood. Didn't know that I would scare you", Jerome said.

"It's fine, I guess", Seto said annoyed, adjusting his cloak. Jerome walks up to the desk and looks down at the specimen.

"What is this?" He questioned, looking closely at it.

"I don't know, actually. Ant and I found it while searching the land for ingredients. So far, from what I analyzed, all it does is screech if you poke it", Seto replied. Jerome gives the specimen a quick poke, making it screech again. He backs away in surprise.

"That's creepy...yet cool", he said, side-stepping away from the desk. Seto levitates several potions onto a nearby shelf, Jerome pads up to the shelf and gazes up.

"So...do you have any complete potions you could preview to me?" Jerome asked. Seto reluctantly looks at the potions, then grabs a blue-glowing potion with light-blue streaks swirling around on the liquid.

"Well, I do have this potion I finished last week. Problem is, I'm not exactly sure what it does and I've been waiting for a while for someone to come forward and be a test subject for this potion", Seto replied.

"I'll do it!" Jerome answered excitedly.

"What? I mean...are you sure, Jerome? It could have some negative effects...since you're not a human", Seto nervously said. Jerome steps closer to Seto and grabs the top part of the bottle.

"Relax, sorcerer. I'm the famous and expert PVP warrior and the Pope of Power Moves. Nothing bad ever happens to me", Jerome said with confidence. He screws the cork off. Suddenly, a stream of the blue liquid starts magically flowing out of the bottle. It glides towards Jerome and flows right through his forehead. He and Seto watch as the stream of the magic liquid glides out of the slightly-cracked door. Then, two more streams float out of the bottle and make their way through the door. After a brief silence, Jerome glances awkwardly at Seto.

"So...was that supposed to happen?" Jerome asked, slightly confused about what just happened.

"I don't think so. Out of all of the potions I ever made, I have never made a potion that could glide out of its bottle", Seto said.

"Well, it probably needs a few bugs fixed out", Jerome replied, handing back the empty bottle to Seto. "Thanks for showing me, though". The Bacca pads out of the lab. Seto looks down in disappointment at the bottle, then tosses it away. He sighs as he returns back to his previous work. However, he wasn't aware of the potion's abilities later into the night...

* * *

Nighttime descends onto the land. The snow storms are still stationary above Minecraftia, the freezing temperatures causes icicles to form within the branches of trees. Mobs are nowhere to be found, hiding within the forests to escape the cold weather. Near the landed Butter Craft Airship, all activity has ceased into nothingness. Within the interior, the halls were empty, the dim glow of the glowstone lit up the hallways. Then, appearing at one of the ends of one hall, a blue streak of the potion glides through the hall, as if it is looking for something. Then, it stops in front of a door and descends to the very bottom and sneaks under the small space. Within the room, Quentin sleeps soundly in his bed, unaware of the floating entity in his room. The glowing liquid cloud floats near the Mudkip and magically goes through his head. The sudden action causes Husky to groan and turn to the other side. Once he settles down, the streak appears out of his head and makes its way out of his room. Once the streak is outside, it glides a few doors down and sneaks under another door. This room contains Jerome and Mitch. The streak glides over to Jerome and goes through his head, not coming out after that.

Back in the hallway, the two other streaks appear. One of the streaks convulses and splits into two. Then, they start gliding away in different directions.

* * *

The next morning, the snow storms have vanished and left blankets of snow across the plains biome. Through it is still cloudy in the sky, the temperatures are not as cold as before. Back at the ship, in Mitch and Jerome's room, both PVP warriors are still sleeping. Then, Jerome begins to stir awake. He lifts himself up and rubs his eyes.

"Hey Mitch", Jerome said...in Husky's voice, which made him stop instantly. He starts frantically looking around the room. "What the butts? Why am I inside Mitch and Jerome's room. And why...?" Husky ceases off his talking, looking down at himself. He notices that he is inside Jerome's body.

"Wait...if I'm inside Jerome, then...", he said to himself. Then, he quickly gets out of bed and dashes through the doorway. When he starts running through the hallway, he accidentally bumps into another person. When he looks up, he sees himself struggling to his feet. He looks up at Husky.

"What the Nether?" Husky said in Jerome's voice.

* * *

**(Just so you guys don't get confused, from here, if you see names surrounded in parentheses, it represents the person that the other is inside of. For example, Jerome is in Husky's body, and Husky is inside Jerome's body: Jerome (Husky), Husky (Jerome).**

* * *

"Dude, what are you doing inside of my body?!" Husky (Jerome) exclaimed.

"Your body!? What are you doing inside my body?!" Jerome (Husky) questioned.

"Beats me, but how did this happen?! I don't wanna be a stinkin' Bacca!", Husky (Jerome) complained.

"And I definitely don't want to be a fish!", Jerome (Husky) stated. Husky growls in his mouth and lunges for Jerome. The two tumble across the floor until they come to a stop. Quentin is on top and starts punching at Jerome, but he shields himself using his arms. Then, Jerome gains control and throws Husky off of him. The Bacca groans as he gets to his feet. Jerome lunges for him, but Quentin grabs Jerome by his neck and pins him to the ground.

"I got you now!" Husky (Jerome) said.

"You do realize by now that if you beat me up, you're pretty much beating yourself up?" Jerome (Husky) asked. Quentin thinks about this, then groans and lets go of Jerome. The Mudkip gets to his feet and stands a good distance away from the Bacca.

"Okay, fighting won't get us anywhere. We need to figure out how this happened", Husky (Jerome) said.

"Yeah. And maybe, see if anyone else is changed up with another. Who knows which one of our friends got switched up?", Jerome (Husky) wondered. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream meets their eardrums. The switched Minecrafters look over their right shoulder. Running out of one of the rooms is Caveman. He runs towards them, but along the way, he trips over one of his feet. He looks up at the Minecrafters.

"**GUYS!** I'm inside of Caveman!" Bashur (Caveman) yelled out. Then, another scream is heard. Appearing out of the rooms is Bashur. He dashes up to the men.

"**GUYS!** I'm inside of Bashur!" Caveman (Bashur) also yelled out. "This can't be happening. The thought of being inside a watermelon is just as terrifying as listening to the song "What does the fox say?"

"Oh, I love that song!" Bashur (Caveman) exclaimed. Then, he starts singing. "_What does the fox say? Geding-ding-ding-_", he is suddenly cut off when Caveman grabs him by the mouth.

"Don't...even...think about it", Caveman (Bashur) warned him. He lets go of Bashur, who moves a few steps away from him. Jerome suddenly gets an idea of why this has happened.

"Wait. Maybe Seto can tell us what's wrong. I tested a potion that he had yesterday, so it may have something to do with our switches. Come on!" Jerome (Husky) said, taking off, out of the hall. The others follow him.

* * *

Moments later, the switched Mincrafters reach Seto's lab. The sorcerer is testing potions out, Alix and Sierra are in the room, looking rather anxious. Quentin walks up to the duo, the others enter the lab as well.

"Don't tell us that you two got switched around as well", Quentin (Jerome) asked. Alix and Sierra look at each other, then look back at Husky.

"I did", Sierra (Alix) answered.

"Same here", Alix (Sierra) also said.

"I don't understand how this could happen", Seto said, walking up to the Minecrafters. "It seems as if your POVs' were switched around with each other. It could be based on the last person you interacted with". Jerome looks behind him and spots Bodil, standing still in the middle of the room, Double seated in the background.

"What's up with Bodil?" Jerome (Husky) asked.

"I don't know. He and Double just came into my lab without a word of explanation", Seto replied. Jerome walks up to the Bulgarian.

"Bodil, what's wrong?" Jerome (Husky) asked. Bodil covers his mouth and turns away. "Aren't you gonna tell us?", Jerome (Husky) asked again. Bodil shakes his head.

"Bodil, you do know that if you don't tell us, we'll never figure what's wrong with you and Double?" Jerome (Husky) asked. Bodil simply nods.

"Wait...so you are gonna tell us?" Jerome (Husky) asked. Bodil shakes his head side to side again. "Oh...so you're not gonna tell us?" Bodil nods again. "Wait, so you will tell us?" Bodil shakes his head again, then Double runs up to the Bulgarian.

"My god, dude! Will you just tell them?!" Bodil (Double) angrily stated towards him. Everyone slowly turn their heads towards Bodil. Then, he finally gets the courage to speak out.

"I'm inside of Bodil", Double (Bodil) sadly admitted. Several of the Minecrafters snicker and try to hold back their laughter. Seto chuckles for a bit, then gets serious.

"Well, this is very unexpected. But don't worry, there is a way to reverse this. Ant and I will go out and gather several ingredients missing for the potion, but it could take a while. So until then, you're gonna have to act like the person you're inside of until we can make the potion. No one must suspect anything different about all of you, so try your best imitation of your person", Seto explained.

"Not a problem", Jerome (Husky) said. He clears his throat and does a deep voiced imitation of Husky. "Hey, I'm Husky. I'm a fish, but I keep on telling everyone that I'm a amphibian 'cause I'm too much of a pansy to admit that I'm really a fish. And I'm always looking for booty. Does she have a booty? **SHE** **DO!**"

Jerome (Husky) chuckles for a bit, then looks over at Husky (Jerome), who has an annoyed look on his face. "Close enough", Husky (Jerome) said.

"Oh! Oh! Let me try!" Caveman (Bashur) exclaimed. Then, he does his imitation of Bashur with a high-pitched voice. "Hey, I'm Bashur. I'm an annoying melon who goes on adventures with a talking dog. I talk this way 'cause I was born without an adam's apple!"

"Dude, shut up about that!" Bashur (Caveman) told him.

"Wait...you were born without an Adam's apple?" Alix (Sierra) asked him. Bashur (Caveman) sighs annoyingly as he turns to the Minecrafter.

"Yes...this is why I talk like this. Either that, or puberty did a skip by me. But now, it's my turn for my Caveman impression", Bashur (Caveman) said. Then, he starts doing an impression, not even close to Caveman in a slightly slurry voice.

"Hey, everyone. I'm CaveManFlims, and I'm here with Bashur", Bashur (Caveman) started, to which Caveman (Bashur) reacts to it. "Hey, wait, I do not sound like that!"

"And I sound retarded", Bashur (Caveman) continued. "Bash, stop it!" Caveman (Bashur) warned him.

"And I'm stupid, and my brain doesn't work correctly, and I pee myself sometimes and-", before Bashur (Caveman) could continue on, Caveman (Bashur) snaps and chases after himself. The Minecrafter yelps and starts running away from himself. They run around the room for a bit before Bashur (Caveman) hides behind Sierra (Alix).

"Ugh! I **DO NOT** sound like that!" Caveman (Bashur) yelled at him.

"Then you sound like this!" Bashur (Caveman) said, pulling his cheeks and ululating at the Minecrafter.

"This plan is never gonna work", Caveman (Bashur) said to Seto. "Especially when melon face over there acting like he is right now".

"Caveman, sometimes you act like Bashur", Seto said.

"Yeah, but I know how to control myself around public", Caveman (Bashur) replied, glaring at himself.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but you're gonna have to get use to this change until I can get you all back to normal", Seto explained. "So, in the meantime, go and take the other person's place and don't lose your cool. Got it?" Everyone reluctantly agrees with the sorcerer.

"Good. Besides, I'm sure it won't be that hard to live the other person's life", Seto assured them.

* * *

**(Day 1)**

* * *

"Come on, G! The Hunger Games are about to begin", Mitch excitingly said. He dashes up a hill and heads down. Following behind him is Husky (Jerome), who nervously pads to the top of the hill. In the distance, a gigantic stadium stood in the middle of the city, Blocktropolis. Husky (Jerome) sighs unsteadily.

"Well, here goes nothing, Husky (Jerome) said to himself. He descends down the hill and follows Mitch to the entrance of the stadium.

Moments later, the competitors get ready in their positions. Mitch eagerly awaits for the horn to sound off while Husky (Jerome) hopes to get through the competition without losing.

"Okay, G, you know what to do, right?" Mitch asked, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

"Uh...yeah. Of course. I'm ready to...fight", Husky (Jerome) stuttered, trying to act like Jerome would.

"C'mon, biggums. Show a bit more enthusiasm. You're always excited when we enter the games. You're just eager to chop some fools up", Mitch said.

"Oh, yeah! That as well! Yeah, of course", Husky (Jerome) exclaimed. Then, the horn blares. Mitch and Husky (Jerome) take off towards the chests. When Husky (Jerome) reaches his chest, he is able to grab a pork chop, a chain helmet, and a wooden sword. He takes off, managing to avoid the swings of the nearby warriors. He runs through the streets of Power Move City, taking a right near a building and eventually comes to a stop when the coast seems clear. He leans against the wall to catch his breathe. After a short break, Husky (Jerome) grabs the helmet and puts it over his head, providing him with some protection.

"Biggums!" A voice out of nowhere was heard. Husky (Jerome) leaps slightly in the air and turns around to see Mitch, who is suited in iron and chain armor and armed with a stone sword.

"Where were you, G? I just saw you take off from the middle. You should have saw me! I grabbed this sword and took out nearly all of the competitors", Mitch excitingly said.

"Oh...right. I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness and I panicked and took off", Husky (Jerome) tried to explain. Mitch looks at his friend with a worried look, although he isn't even aware that Husky is the one he is talking to.

"Jerome, are you sure you're okay? You haven't been acting like yourself since this morning", Mitch worried.

"Mitch, please. Everything is just fine. Just have a lot on my mind, that's all. Let's go back to chopping some fools up!" Husky (Jerome) ended, then takes off in the other direction. Suddenly, he disappears from the land. Mitch pads over and look down as Husky (Jerome) groans and looks up to see that he had fell down in a trap.

"Yeah, if nothing was wrong, you wouldn't have walked into that trap", Mitch told him with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't start", Husky (Jerome) annoyingly told him.

* * *

**(Day 2)**

* * *

In one of the halls, Bashur (Caveman) pads along the carpet with PewFace trotting besides him.

"So, let me get this straight. You're inside Caveman, and Caveman is inside you?" PewFace asked.

"Yeah, that's right", Bashur (Caveman) replied.

"I am so confused right now", PewFace responded, letting one of his ears flop over.

"PewFace, with you, everything confuses you", Bashur (Caveman) said.

"Not everything", PewFace defended himself. "Anyway, where is Caveman anyway?"

"He got called up by Luclin to go adventuring through a dense forest. I just hope he's doing a good job of pretending to be me", Bashur (Caveman) replied.

Meanwhile...

Luclin and Caveman (Bashur) scream in terror as they run through the land at night. Groups of zombies chase after them, some of the zombies are normal while some are bosses and others carry hat items. The duo eventually reach a tree and climb up. Once they are in the canopy, they look down and watch as the zombies paces around near the base of the tree, waiting for them to come down.

"Okay, okay, don't panic. We'll just stay up here until they give up and go away", Luclin reassured his supposed friend, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, of course", Caveman (Bashur) said, his voice cracking slightly from his impersonation of Bashur, to which Luclin notices.

"Bash, you okay? Your voice seems a bit cracky", Luclin asked him.

"What, me? I'm perfectly fine. Just...what the balls, man?" Caveman (Bashur) said, trying to act like Bashur would. Luclin look down from the branches, the zombies walk along the grassy area beneath the tree.

"We're gonna be here for a while", Luclin admitted.

"Looks like it...wanna play 'I Spy'?", Caveman (Bashur) suggested.

"I guess", Luclin replied.

"Okay. I spy with my little eye-", Caveman (Bashur) is suddenly cut-off when Luclin responds "A melon". The switched Minecrafter looks confusingly at the man.

"How did you...", he wondered.

"Bash, we've play 'I Spy' thousands of times and every game we have, the first answer is always melon. Didn't you know?" Luclin replied.

Then, Caveman (Bashur) says "Oh, of course! Yeah! Melon is always...the first answer. Yeah".

Luclin resumes looking down at the zombies. Then, Caveman (Bashur) looks away and mutters to himself "I hope Seto gets that antidote soon. If not, someone is gonna have one Nether of a beatdown.

* * *

**(Day 3) **

* * *

In one of the main parts of the aircraft, the Olympic-sized swimming pool is one of the main features. Most of the recruits train in the swimming pool room in emergencies where large bodies of water are involved. From what Jerome doesn't know, Husky is the main coach for the training recruits and he has to act like Husky would. He looks out from behind the door leading into the room, a group of recruits waiting for their coach to arrive. Jerome (Husky) sighs, knowing that he has to do something or the recruits will suspect something.

"Okay, Jerome. You can do this. Just act like a normal coach would, especially like Quentin would", Jerome (Husky) told himself, giving him a strike of encouragement. He takes a deep breathe, then stomps through the doors and confronts the recruits.

"Line up, you good-for-nothing slimeballs!" Jerome (Husky) yelled out. Immediately, the recruits run up and stand shoulder to shoulder. Jerome (Husky) smiles in his mind, knowing that he could do anything he wants with the recruits. He straightens his posture and starts walking up and down near the recruits.

"Let's get one thing clear, recruits! I am not here to hold your hand through the grueling challenges that I will put you through in this training. You must learn all the techniques and tactics needed when involved into a situation that requires your swimming skills. There could be water mines, sharks, you name it! If you refuse to follow orders in this training, I will cast your sorry ass out of this room! You got it!?" He preached, his voice raising in assertiveness.

"But Husky, I thought we were continuing the training from befo-", one of the recruits begins to say, but is quickly interrupted by Jerome (Husky), who stomps up to his eye-level.

"Who is the coach here, private!?" Jerome (Husky) yelled at him, making the poor recruit cringe.

"Sir, you, sir!" The recruit responded.

"Hm...how tall are you, recruit!?" Jerome (Husky) questioned.

"Sir, 6'9, sir!", the recruit replied.

"6'9!? I didn't know they stack dicks that high!" Jerome (Husky) yelled at him. The recruit looks weirdly at him for a second.

"Now get your asses in the water!" Jerome (Husky) ordered them, pointing towards the pool. The recruits quickly nod and take off towards the still water. He smiles devilishly as the recruits jump into the water and start doing strokes back and forth.

"Oh man, Husky is gonna be so confused when he sees that the recruits think of him as a total jerk", Jerome (Husky) thought to himself.

* * *

**(Day 4) **

* * *

Near the outskirts of Blocktropolis, Sierra (Alix) and Alix (Sierra) pad along a gravel path to the edge of the city. When they reach the end of the path, ahead of them is a large mansion. Sierra (Alix) looks in awe at the mansion.

"Wow...so this is where you live now?" Sierra (Alix) asked.

"Yep. This mansion has a lot of rooms. One room is for storage, the other is the weight room, and the large area below is where I build and tinker with my steam punk inventions. The rest of the rooms is just bedrooms and all that", Alix (Sierra) explained. "My brother Dusten lives in a large building within Blocktropolis and works as a security guard. For me, I'm a mechanic. I even own a body and repair shop in the city. In fact, I should probably get going", Alix (Sierra) said. The Minecrafter walks behind the mansion, followed by Sierra (Alix). They reach a garage door. Alix (Sierra) grabs on the handle and tries pulling it, but to no prevail.

"What the Nether? Why isn't this opening?" Alix (Sierra) asked. Then, Sierra (Alix) walks up to the garage door.

"Allow me", Sierra (Alix) offered. She grabs the handle and pulls the garage door open. Alix (Sierra) looking confusingly at the Minecrafter.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it might have something to do with our switching", Sierra (Alix) guessed. The duo enter the garage and parked right in front of them is a large dark-colored car.

"Wow...so this is your car?" Sierra (Alix) asked.

"Yep. It's a classic 1977 Mustang Cobra, restored and remodeled by me", Alix (Sierra) answered. The Minecrafters walk up to the car, the dim lights above shine rays of light off the car's shiny hood.

"Do you mind if I get in the driver's seat? Just to see how it feels?" Sierra (Alix) eagerly asked.

"Hmm...sure, I guess. Just don't press anything", Alix (Sierra) said, reaching into his pocket to find his keys, but he doesn't find them. "What the? Where are my...", he looks ahead and sees that Sierra (Alix) has the keys in her hands. "Oh...I had the keys all along, but you have them", Alix (Sierra) said in surprise. The switched Minecrafters enter the car, Sierra (Alix) puts the key into the ignition. The car starts up quickly, makes a fast and strong purring noise from its engine.

"Wow...I've never been in a car like this before. So...does this pedal make it go?" Sierra (Alix) wondered, placing her foot on top of the gas pedal.

"Wait, don't!" Alix (Sierra) warned her, but the car takes off in a heartbeat. Sierra (Alix) freezes up as the car starts to pick up speed and drives onto the streets on Blocktropolis. Alix (Sierra) grabs onto the seat, then turns his head towards himself.

"Sierra, stop the car!" He yelled out.

"I can't! I'm too frozen up in fear to let go!" Sierra (Alix) replied. Then, the Minecrafter starts to lose control and tries steering the wheel to gain control. Citizens walking down the sidewalks see the out-of-control car and run out of the way. Sierra (Alix) accidentally steers the car onto one of the sidewalks, Minecrafters move out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Sierra, are you trying to hit these Minecrafters!?" Alix (Sierra) questioned.

"No!" Sierra (Alix) said. Then, a faint scream is heard in the background. "Well, maybe that clown..." Sierra (Alix) continues to drive the car erratically down the street. Then, she makes a sharp turn near a street corner. The car skids across the road on its tires. The vehicle plows through a fruit stand, destroying every fruit available, including several dozens melons. The car eventually skids to a stop near a light pole, Sierra (Alix) grasping the wheel tightly while Alix (Sierra) grasp the arm rest of his seat.

"That...was...awesome! Let's do it again!" Sierra (Alix) exclaimed, about to place her foot on the gas pedal again when Alix (Sierra) grabs her arm.

"Okay...maybe that was enough of a joy ride for one day. We've already caused enough damage", Alix (Sierra) said, looking over his shoulder and sees several lightpoles brought down and a broken fire hydrant spewing water in the air. Suddenly, Bashur (Caveman) and PewFace appear where the Minecrafters are and Bashur (Caveman) gasps.

"Oh my Notch! Are you okay?" He asked.

"We're fine, Bashur. We-", Alix (Sierra) suddenly cuts off when Bashur (Caveman) runs past them and towards the pile of destroyed melons. He falls to his knees and looks in sadness.

"No! How could this happen to me!? You melons had so much potential! To be grown on a farm with your kind, and now look where you've ended up; on this hot, unforgiving pavement road!" Bashur (Caveman) yelled out, then falls over and starts rolling around in the chucks of red parts from the melons, PewFace just sits in the background with a awkward look. Sierra (Alix) and Alix (Sierra) look at each other.

"Geez, and I thought Caveman was the only drama queen that I knew", Alix (Sierra) said.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Sierra (Alix) asked.

"What?" Alix (Sierra) said.

"If we're going to your repair shop, won't it be kinda weird that customers will see you in my body since the owner is a guy, but I'm inside your body?" Sierra (Alix) asked. Alix (Sierra) looks at himself, then at the switched Minecrafter next to him. Then, he gets enraged and curses out in German.

-Alix (Sierra): "**FICK!**"

-Translation: "**FUCK!**"

He pants angrily as he grasps the arm rest tightly.

"Well, look at the bright side! At least your robotic arm came out of the crazy drive undamaged", Sierra (Alix) said, holding the robotic limb with her other hand. Suddenly, the arm starts moving around uncontrollably. Then, it punches Sierra (Alix) across the face and breaks in two.

"I accidentally punched yourself in the face and broke your arm in half", Sierra (Alix) uttered, staring at the dangling part. Alix (Sierra) takes a deep breathe.

"No. It's okay. I...I...I'm cool with it. Hey, forget my shop. How about we head back on the ship and you can watch me punch Seto in the face 'cause I can't **TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**" Alix (Sierra) angrily stated while pulling the arm rest of his seat, Sierra (Alix) flinches backwards in fear.

* * *

**(Day 5)**

* * *

Near the modshow cases room in the ship, Bodil (Double) sets up a wall, displaying items for a mod known as the Bouncing Blocks Mod. Once the items are in order, he stands in the middle of two holes, one of them contains Simon while the other had Double (Bodil), who climbs to the top of the hole.

"Hey dude, if we're gonna do this video, shouldn't I be the one to introduce it?" Double (Bodil) asked.

"Dude, you can't act like me", Bodil (Double) replied.

"Yes, I can. Just watch", Double (Bodil) said. He clears his throat and does a fairly good impression of Bodil. "Zdrasti!" He yelled out, doing a girlish laugh soon after. Simon laughs while Bodil (Double) rolls his eyes. He puts his foot on Double (Bodil)'s head and pushes him into the hole.

"Just do what you can when we start recording", Bodil (Double) said.

Moments later, a camera levitates in front of Bodil (Double). The red light turns on and starts recording.

"Hey everyone, Bodil here, and if you're wondering why I look exactly like Double, well...it's a long story. Anyway, I'm here with another modtroll case. Today, I'm here with Simon", he said, pointing to his left. Simon screams manically as he pops his head out of the ground. Bodil (Double) holds back his laughter. "And I'm here with Double", he said, pointing to his right. Jumping out of the ground is Double (Bodil).

"Zdrasti!" He yelled out, laughing afterwards like before.

Moments later, into the mod case, Bodil (Double) is introducing one of the blocks while Double (Bodil) sneaks up on the side of the wall.

"Now, the first block we have is the bouncing block. To craft this, you need...uh...um...", Bodil (Double) is interrupted when Double (Bodil) slowly walks by the wall. "God dammit, Bodil, get out of here", Bodil (Double) said to the Minecrafter. Simon and Double (Bodil) laugh when they see that Bodil (Double) said that to himself.

"Dude, you do know that you said that to yourself?", Double (Bodil) asked.

"Yeah. I'm also sexually attached to myself", Bodil (Double) said. "EW...", Double (Bodil) replied, taking a couple of steps away.

* * *

**(Day 6) **

* * *

Within the potions lab, Ant and Seto look over at the ingredients they have gathered in order to create the antidote to reverse everyone back to their originals selves again.

"Well, it took us forever, but we manage to get the items needed to help the switched Minecrafters", Ant said.

"Well, what's left now is to create the antidote", Seto finished.

"Okay, so you know how to make it, right?" Ant questioned. Seto lowers an eyebrow in confusion and turns to AntVenom.

"What? Me? I thought that you knew?" The sorcerer asked.

"I didn't!" Ant exclaimed. The potion makers look over the variety of seeds, potions, and buckets across the table. Seto sighs as he cracks his knuckles.

"Okay, we might just have to mix in all of these items and see what we come up with. Hopefully, none of these explode", Seto said, walking up to the table.

"Wait, what?" Ant said in alarm. "You never said that this potion could explode if done incorrectly".

"Well, then I'll have to use the best of my abilities to see which items go first and which go last", Seto said. Ant runs a hand through his hair in exhaustion.

"Well, I hope the others are handling everything okay over the past few days", Ant replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU, JEROME!**" Husky (Jerome) yelled out. He chases Jerome (Husky) around the main center of the room.

"Dood, don't do this! What did I do to you anyway?" Jerome (Husky) asked.

"You made the entire swimming team think that I'm a complete douche!? I hate being you and the fact that you're being me!" Husky (Jerome) preached, continuing to chase the Bacca around. Eventually, Jerome (Husky) trips over his foot and Husky (Jerome) sees his chance and pounces on the Minecrafter. Once he is pinned, Husky (Jerome) bears no mercy and starts punching the captive Minecrafter. Then, entering the main room is Mitch. He gasps when he sees his friend beating Husky. He runs up to Husky (Jerome) and grabs him by the arm.

"Jerome, what are you doing!?" Mitch said, alarmed. Then, Husky (Jerome) angrily turns towards him.

"What!?" He yelled out, not doing an impression of Jerome. Mitch's eyes widen as he lets go of his arm and backs away.

"Jerome...why did you just sound like Quentin?" Mitch said in slight fear and shock.

"That's because he is Quentin", Jerome (Husky) said, also not doing an impression. Husky (Jerome) raises his fist at the Minecrafter.

"Dude!" Husky (Jerome) warned him through clenched teeth. Mitch glares at the Minecrafters. "Guys...what the heck is going on here?"

Husky (Jerome) glares at Jerome (Husky). "Dude, he was gonna find out sooner or later. We might as well tell him now", Jerome (Husky) said. The Mudkip sighs as he lets go of the Minecrafter and gets off of him. Then, he faces Mitch and reveals the truth.

"Okay, Mitch. You wanna know the truth?" Husky (Jerome) asked. Mitch nods determinedly.

"The truth is...I'm inside of Jerome, and Jerome is inside of me. It was all because Seto's new potion backfired badly on all of us and it switched our lives around. So currently, Bodil is inside of Double, Double is inside of Bodil. Caveman is inside of Bashur, Bashur is inside of Caveman, Sierra is inside of Alix, Alix is inside of Sierra. And now, you just saw the real truth behind us", Husky (Jerome) said.

Mitch stands silently with a dropped jaw. Then, he starts to form some words.

"That...is...**SO AWESOME**", he happily exclaimed.

"Wha?" Both Husky and Jerome said.

"That is the single coolest thing to ever happen in a Minecrafter's life. How was it like being Jerome, Husky?" Mitch questioned.

"Honestly...it was a lot tougher than I thought it would be", Husky (Jerome) admitted. Then, Jerome (Husky) walks up to him.

"Well, duh, no one can possibly handle being the expert PVP warrior and the Pope of Power Moves", Jerome (Husky) said.

"Man, that is wicked!", Mitch responded

"Well, it wasn't intentional, but these last 6 days were very interesting for me to see Jerome's POV in his life", Husky (Jerome) said.

"And I gotta admit, being a fish wasn't all that bad!" Jerome (Husky) put in.

"I'm not a fish!" Husky (Jerome) cried out, his voice cracking slightly from sadness.

"Hey! Don't you dare make my body cry. I never cry! I'm a man!" Jerome (Husky) boasted, extending his chest out to look more intimidating. Mitch gazes over at him.

"Jerome, you cried non-stop when you saw the ending of Breaking Bad", Mitch added in.

"Why did it have to end that way?!" Jerome (Husky) said as he falls to his knees. Then, he looks at the camera. "I'm not spoiling it for any of you though if you haven't seen it, but still, why?!", he continued. Suddenly, appearing the room is Seto and Ant.

"Jerome, Husky, I have big news!" Seto exclaimed, but stops immediately when he sees Mitch.

"Uh...", Seto awkwardly said.

"Don't worry, Seto. It's all good. I know everything, but I won't tell anyone", Mitch explained.

"Oh, thank Notch. Anyway, the news is...Ant and I have finally made the antidote to switch your bodies back to normal. It nearly exploded half of the lab, but we manage to get the potion done. We've gathered the others in the lab. Come on!" He said. Husky and Jerome grin happily as they follow the sorcerers out of the room, Mitch follows from behind.

* * *

Moments later, in the potions lab, the switched Minecrafters are gathered in the potions room. Seto uncorks the potion that he and Ant have created. Pink streaks escape from the bottle and travel towards the Minecrafters. One by one, the streaks magically go through their heads and enter the others. Once the last streak enters Bashur's head, everyone shakes their heads.

"So...how do you guys feel?" Seto asked.

"I don't feel any different", Jerome said, back in his body. A few seconds later, he realizes that he is normal again. "Oh, except for the fact that I'm back to normal!" Everyone look happily at each other, so relief to be back in their true selves. Then, Sierra steps in with a question.

"So...are we, like, never gonna talk about this again?" She questioned. Then, Alix answers her question. "Yeah, I think it would be best if we just keep this all a secret. In the meantime, I'm gonna go find someone to help fix my arm", he said, looking at his severed mechanical arm.

"Yeah...sorry about that", Sierra said.

"It's okay. It was just an accident", Alix replied warmly to her. Then, Seto interrupts.

"By the way, guys, I should mention that there was a small chance that the antidote we made will leave a bad taste in your mouth", Seto explained. Everyone looks at each other, then Jerome starts gagging out.

"Oh God! That's a horrible taste. You got anything to wash it down?" Jerome said, sticking his tongue out. He looks over at one of the tables and sees a bucket with a white liquid substance in it.

"Oh, thank Notch, a bucket of milk", he said, padding over to the table. He grabs the bucket and starts gulping down large amounts of the supposed milk. Once the substance is gone, he puts the bucket down and sighs. "That's a relief. And yet, that milk tasted not much like milk would".

Then, Jerome looks over his shoulder and Ant is standing besides him with a disgusted look. "What?" Jerome asked.

"Dude...that wasn't milk", Ant strained, not eager to tell him what the liquid actually was. "Well, what was it?" Jerome asked again.

"Well, you see, while Seto was making the antidote, I went along with my current studies, which required using Sky's horse, Storm, and the subject was based on..." Ant clears his throat before continuing. "Reproductive rates of the wildlife in Minecraftia".

"Wait...so you're saying that I drank..." Jerome said with a realized look. Ant winces for a bit. "Yep". He said.

"**FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCC-**"

* * *

**ANYWAY, I hope that you guys enjoyed this story episode. In advance, I'd like to apologize of the long wait. I had Writer's block along through this episode, but nonetheless, I manage to finally get it done, so I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway, I'm working on the Christmas special now. A new Youtuber to be featured will be...Baki! You'll have to wait for the episodes to come out. I'm also working on making it a musical as well. And on that note, thank you guys for the support. I'm Kittyjen781, and I will see you later, my awesome friends! :)**


	8. Ep 8: Christmas Special Part 1

**Ep. 8: Christmas Special Part 1**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I have some great news! Because of all of the positive feedback on the polls, I've decided to keep the SkyShorts series going, so Season 5 will not be the final season. Isn't that great? :D. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this Christmas special. I've added humor, adventure, action, and a heart-warming ending. I won't spoil anything, so the only way to find out is to read!**

**And because of several reviews and it's the holidays, I am showing off all of the OC's from my past stories in this very special epsiode. It might take a while, seeing that I have a lot of them, but it will SO be worth it. #Can'tStopWon'tStop**

* * *

**New Youtubers Featured**

**iBaki961 (Baki)**

* * *

Craftmas...the holiday that everyone enjoys. The delight feeling of being in a warm house, shielding you and your family from the cold elements outside. Celebrating with the ones to love and giving to the ones who are less fortunate. However, not everyone is on the same page with Christmas. Some people even hate Christmas, which can sometimes affect their friends and the people around them. However, can three friends convince a Minecrafter that Craftmas can be the greatest hoilday to celebrate if he would just give it a chance? And can Mitch win the heart of the one he loves...or will someone else steal his love from him?

The holidays are arriving in Minecraftia. Within the city Blocktropolis, decorative lights hung over shops and light-poles lit up the streets. Minecrafters chatted amongst themselves at cafés near tables, the cold weather not much of a bother to them, seeing that they are dressed up warmly for the snow storms that would pass by the city now and then. Meanwhile, meters away from the large city, the Butter Craft Airship rested upon a flat stretch of land. Inside the ship, crowds of recruits pad across the main center of the room, some of them carrying boxes filled with lights while others are carrying decorations. Appearing in one of the doorways that led into the main room is the famous and respected general, Sky, or Adam. He is dressed in a Christmas version of his suit and perched on his head is a Christmas hat. He looks upwards and gazes upon a tall spruce tree at the very end of the room, lights being hung by several recruits and ornaments reflecting the lights off its shiny surface. Then, appearing by his side is Dawn, along with their child, Amity. The general looks happily at his family, then glances back at the bustling activity in the lobby.

"Isn't this great, Dawn? The one time of year where I can cast off all my worries and spend time with you, Amity, my friends, and the entire Sky army", Sky exclaimed warmly.

"Yeah, it is great. But...you shouldn't get too absorbed with the Craftmas activities", Dawn said, a bit of worry pinching her sentence.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Adam, it's the holidays. Anything can go wrong", Dawn replied.

"Come on, don't be silly. Although I will admit, there was that accident that happen a week ago when Dan was chasing after that bat and it lead him to the edge of a cliff", Sky said, looking over his shoulder and sees Caveman in a full-body cast, stranded on a couch and sitting on a recliner near him is Seto.

"Get me out of here! This cast is chafing my everything. I can't even scratch my groin!" He cried out. Then, he slowly glances at the sorcerer.

"Can you scratch it for me?" He asked. "Nether No!" Seto replied, disgusted by Caveman's request. Back with Sky, he looks back at Dawn.

"But it was just one accident. Now that its the holidays, we haven't had one incident since", he told her.

"Alright, then, Sky. If you feel like everything will go according to plan", Dawn said.

"Of course. And by the way, have you seen Mitch, Jerome, and Avernus? They should have been back here with the eggnog for the recruits by now", the general wondered. Suddenly, running up to him is Alix.

"Sky! Someone stole my Mustang!" Alix exclaimed.

"Wait, what? How'd that happen?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and I went to my garage to check on my car, but the garage door was left open and my car was gone! So I ran 3 miles away from the outskirts of Blocktropolis and I saw the ship and I entered and here I am!" He finished off, panting feverishly.

"Look, dude, it's no big deal. I'll just send a couple of our investigators to inspect the garage and see what they can come up with", Sky explained. Meanwhile, Rex and Kitty walk by the large window in the lobby with boxes in their arms. Then, Rex does a double-take at the window and spots a faint object appearing in the distance. Then, the object turns out to be a black vehicle.

"Hey...isn't that Jerome, Mitch, and Aver?" Rex questioned. Kitty pads up to the window and gazes out.

"It is them...and they seem to be coming towards the lobby window at a rather very fast speed", Kitty replied. The vehicle closes in towards the window. Rex and Kitty drop their boxes and quickly lunge out of the way, yelping in fear. The car crashes through the glass, shattering it into a million shards. Recruits dodge out of the way. Sky shields his family and Alix behind him. The Mustang spins sideways and skids across its tires until it stops, mere inches away from the Craftmas tree. Sky and everyone in the room look towards the car. No one responds for a moment until Alix breaks the silence.

"That's my car! Hey! Whoever was driving it, you better show yourself!" Alix angrily stated, padding a few feet towards his vehicle. Then, appearing in the back seats is Mitch, holding a half-drunk bottle of eggnog and obviously intoxicated.

"H-Hey everyone. Uh...Happy birthday!" He said, slurring his words. He crawls out of the open window and falls over on his back on the floor, letting go of his bottle. Jerome appears from the driver side, also intoxicated.

"You see, Mitch? This-this is the exact reason why you-yo-you should never let me drive", Jerome slurred out. Then, appearing on the passenger side is Aver. "Man, you-you two are idiots. You sh-should have le-le-let me drive", he exclaimed, climbing on top of the car and slides down in the hood. He lets his head hang over the hood and right in front of him is Alix, glaring down at him.

"Have you three been drinking and driving?" Alix asked.

"Duh...no! Everyone kn-knows that that's against the law. We've been eggnogging and driving", Aver explained.

"Eggnogging and driving? Oh yeah, that's a strong excuse", Alix said sarcastically.

"You bet your ass it is. Ha!" Aver said drunkly. Then, he falls off of the hood and lands on his stomach, groaning after the impact with the hard floor. Then, walking up to Alix's side is Sky.

"Did you three drink all of the eggnog?" He asked. Jerome steps out of the car and balances himself on the door to prevent himself from falling.

"Of co-course not. There's, like, a billion bottles stuffed in the trunk. Hey, can I tell you something?" Jerome asked.

"Uh...sure", Sky answered nervously.

"Did you know that you have a tree in the garage?", the Bacca whispered.

"This isn't the garage, Jerome. This is the main lobby where you, Mitch, and Aver drove Alix's car through the window", Sky annoyingly answered.

"Oh...when did we get a window?" Jerome wondered. Sky faceplams himself as he turns away, trying to let this incident go. Then, he looks back at the drunken Bacca.

"Okay, I'm not gonna get mad. It's the holidays, so this whole mess will be fixed up with a song", the general said. Then, he turns towards Seto. "Hey Seto, you wanna start the song?"

"Sure", the sorcerer said. He gets up from the recliner and clears his throat.

* * *

**(This song is dedicated to Seto. I hope you guys enjoy this Christmas song. I worked so hard on it, but I think you all will enjoy it. Maybe it will even become a song to sing someday. Only time will tell).**

* * *

A soft, ballad guitar and drum beat begins to play in the background. Seto pads up to the very top of a podium in the room, the recruits gather around the podium and gaze up in wonder. Seto holds out his hands and creates blue clouds of sparkling magic, his eyes start glowing a sky-blue color. They glide across the room, creating a beautiful and awe-inspiring serene. Then, the sorcerer begins to sing.

-Seto: (slowly) _The holidays have arrived. _

_For everyone, it's a memorial year._

_The things to come will leave you surprised._

_This is the time to spread joy and cheer..._

Seto holds out the last word for a few seconds, then cuts off. A brief moment later, he suddenly burst out.

"Hit it!" He yelled out. Several recruits appear at the far end of the room with instruments, ranging from guitars to bells trumpets to a drum set. They start playing a upbeat Christmas-themed song. Then, the recruits gather around and start cleaning up. Seto steps off the podium and resumes singing.

-Seto: _Craftmas is here! Craftmas is here!_

_The time of year to celebrate with friends._

_We won't let anything bad make it end!_

_The chorus is singing, the bells are a-ringing._

_Everyone, just give out a cheer!_

_Craftmas is here!_

Seto levitates into the air and glides over to Ty. "Take it, Deadlox!", he said. The headphone-wearing Minecrafters nods eagerly.

-Deadlox: _The time you spend with friends and family,_

_it will strengthen the bonds you have with them. _

_This time to spread gifts and give thankfully, _

_Sure, the holidays are crazy and cause a mayhem._

_But if we work together, we can get ready by tomorrow. _

_It's now or never, to leave no one in sorrow..._

_Craftmas is here!_

Deadlox finishes off. Then, a spotlight brightens up and shines down at Tyler, who is sitting across a step by a staircase. Then, he starts singing his part. The song suddenly slows down into a gentle tone.

-Tyler: _The sounds of the caroling and the jingle bells rock. I just like to sit back while rubbing my cock..._

Suddenly, Sky appears next to him. "Wait! You can't say that in a musical. That's disgusting!" He exclaimed.

"I was talking about this cock", Tyler explained, holding up a rooster. It clucks out for a bit. "What did you think I was saying?"

"Oh. Never mind, then", Sky said, turning away with a light blush. Then, the song resumes with its bouncy and cheerful tone. Then, Mitch and Jerome appear, with Santa hats and wielding large candy canes. They start dancing in time with the beats.

-Jerome: _Sure, not everyone is perfect and we all make mistakes now and then..._

-Mitch: _But that's we makes us unique, ranging from women to men._

-Jerome: _Once we learn from our mishaps, we can go on and have fun._

-Mitch: _But until then, biggums, we have to work. There's just so much to be done..._

Mitch holds out the word for a few seconds. As a long guitar solo plays, recruits clean up the lobby, humming the tune of the song as they worked. Lights are hung across the hallways, decorations shined upon the rooms, and a new window is soon put in place in the lobby. Once everything is complete, the only thing left missing...is the golden star for the Christmas tree. Sky holds out the glowing star in his hands. Jason flies over to the general with Amity held in his grasp. Adam holds out the star to his daughter. Once she has it, Jason takes off and flies to the very top of the tree. Amity gently places the star on top. The shining item glows brightly, shedding light on everything, making the Christmas tree lights glow brighter as well. Jason heads back to the floor and gently puts Amity down. She looks happily at her father. Sky smiles at her, then glances towards the tree.

-Recuits: _Craftmas is here! _

_Yes, Craftmas is here!_

_We worked together to make this tree shine,_

_By how the tree looks, it is more than just fine. _

_Now the lights and decorations are up,_

_we have all the time left to play, run, or jump!_

The song starts to slow down to a gentle, smooth tone. Seto glides in front of the tree, casting his gaze to the shining star perched on the top.

-Seto: _The tree is so perfect, everything looks so neat._

_Thanks to your help, Craftmas will be so great!_

_To celebrate and give to those in need._

_To have a Merry Craftmas and feel so much glee!_

The song stop for a second, then starts again loud. Seto sings out loud while the chorus provides back-up vocals.

-Seto: _Craftmas is here! Craftmas is here!_

-Chorus: _It is here!_

-Seto: _The time of year to celebrate with friends!_

-Chorus: _With great friends!_

-Seto: _We won't let anything bad make it end!_

-Chorus: _Won't make it end! Ooooooohhhhhh (2x)_

-Seto: _The chorus is singing, the bells are a-ringing!_

_Everyone, just give out a cheer!_

-Everyone: _Craftmas...is __**HERE!**_

Every single Minecrafter, from Team Crafted to the last of the private recruits, hold out the last word of the song for 10 seconds, then the song comes to a great end. Everyone cheers out loud, celebrating the arrival of the holiday.

However, meanwhile, right outside of the ship, a figure peeks through one of the corners of the large window and watches the Minecrafters celebrate together. The figure gives out a sad sigh, letting a cloud of vaporized mist escape out of its mouth. He turns and walks away from the ship, leaving a trail of footprints behind.

* * *

After the musical ends, nearly every recruit exits from the lobby and go off to celebrate with friends and family. As Rex and Kitty are about to leave the room, Rex looks towards the window and notices a figure standing alone on top of a hill. He pads to the window and peers closer. The figure stands silently, snowflakes fall sideways due to the winds. Then, appearing next to him is Kitty.

"Hey Rex, what's wrong? You see something?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah...do you see that figure standing on that hill?" Rex said, pointing out the window. Kitty squints her eyes and catch a gaze of the figure. "What the? What kind of person would be standing in the middle of snowy weather?" Then, walking up to the window is Alix and Aver.

"Hey, what are guys looking at?" Alix asked. He and Avernus look towards the window and spot the figure.

"What is that Minecrafter doing out there?" Avernus questioned. Suddenly, the figure abruptly turns around and descends down the hill, vanishing out of sight.

"Huh. What was that all about?" Kitty wondered.

"He probably saw us and got scared", Alix admitted.

"Or...he got scared because he saw your face! OH!" Aver yelled out, nudging Alix's arm jokingly. "Ah...come on, dude. You know I was playing around".

"Yeah...that's the exact same thing your mother told me", Alix joked. Kitty and Rex laugh and 'ooh' at the poor Minecrafter. Avernus's jaw drops in shock. Then, he gets mad and tries to punch Alix, but the miner holds him back with his robotic arm.

"Come on! Let's fight! Right here, right now!" Aver yelled out, throwing fists in the air, but they do nothing. He looks up and see that Alix isn't even fighting. "C'mon, dude, fight like a man!"

"Aver, it's Craftmas. The time of year where everyone can get along with each other. I don't feel like fighting each other will solve any conflicts we have", Alix said. Aver sighs, disappointed but understands Alix's point. He drops his fists and takes a step away from Alix.

"You're right. After all, it is the holiday season. Well, I'm off. I'm gonna go take a nap", Aver said, walking away. Alix follows him out of the lobby. "Geez, how many naps do you take?" Alix asked.

"At least 69 hours, if I've estimated", Aver answered. "Okay, the author has really got to stop using that number 'cause it is pretty much getting out of hand", Alix said, breaking the wall that once separated me, the author, from the story. Meanwhile, Rex and Kitty shrug off the disappearance of the figure and exit the lobby.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, Ashely walks out of her office and shuts the door. Appearing in one of the corners of the hallway is Mitch and Jerome.

"Jerome, are you sure I can do this?" Mitch asked unsurely.

"Of course you can, buddy! Just start flirting with her and she'll fall for you in no time. Just remember what I taught you", Jerome said. The Bacca gently pushes the Canadian out to the hallway. Mitch casually strolls over to Ashely and leans against the wall next to her. After Ashely locks the door, she glances over her shoulder and spots Mitch eyeing her.

"Oh, hey Mitch", Ashely said warmly.

"Why...hey there, Ashely", Mitch huskily replied.

"So...how is your Craftmas evening going so far?" She asked.

"It's just perfect. Well, it's even better when I'm standing next to someone I enjoy being around with, if you know what I mean", Mitch said, flashing a smile towards her.

"Who would that be?" Ashely asked. Mitch's eyes widen when he realizes that Ashely didn't get the point of what he said. So, he tries changing the subject.

"Uh...hey, are you tired?" Mitch asked.

"No, why?" Ashely wondered.

"'Cause you've been running through my mind all day", he flirted.

"Uh...I don't get it", Ashely told him, confused on the subject change. Mitch tries to think of something else. Unknown to him, Jerome peers from the corner of the hall.

"Oh, come on! Fuck her already!" He yelled out. Mitch's eyes widen again as a blush appears over his cheeks. Ashely tries to look behind the Canadian, but he gets in the way.

"Who is that?!" She asked.

"Uh...don't mind them! It's just a couple of my friends trying to prank me. Hey, can you excuse me for a moment?" He asked politely. Ashely nods. Mitch quickly turns and heads to where Jerome is waiting.

"Jerome, what the Nether?!" Mitch angrily stated in a hushed tone.

"Dude, that was the worst line any dude would ever say to a girl. You were doing just fine and then..." Jerome pauses there and does a imitation of a bomb going off.

"So what? I'd like to see you flirt with a girl", Mitch dared.

"You wanna see? Let me show you", Jerome said, pushing Mitch aside and heads over to Ashely. He leans against the wall on his back.

"Oh...hey Jerome", Ashely said in her sweet Britain accent.

"Hello there, cute stuff. Did I ever mention that you're the hottest girl I've ever got the opportunity to lay my eyes on?" Jerome asked flirtatiously. Ashely blushes from that unexpected compliment, looking up at the Bacca with her glowing aqua-blue eyes.

"No, you've really hadn't said anything like that to me", she asked. Jerome chuckles as he gets up from the wall. Mitch watches in shock as his best friend flirts with the one he has a crush on.

"So...do you have any plans today?" Jerome asked.

"Well, no. Sky let me go a few hours early, but I don't have any plans at the moment", Ashely replied.

"Really? Well, how would you like to meet me in the café at eight? Treat is on me", Jerome offered.

"Sure. I'd love to. Well, I'll see you there", Ashely said.

"As will I. It's a date", Jerome said. Ashely nods and start walking away to the other side of the hallway. Jerome walks to the corner where Mitch was. When he reaches him, Mitch stares at him in shock.

"And that's how you get a girl's attention", Jerome said.

"Dude, you just took the girl that I was trying to ask out!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Well, you snooze, you lose", Jerome mocked at him.

"That doesn't matter! You're the one who told me what to do and now, you took Ashely!?" Mitch argued.

"I did just great and you were just there, stuttering like a broken record", Jerome replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must ready myself for my date". Jerome struts away from the enraged Minecrafter. Mitch growls in his throat for a bit, then Tyler shows up with the rooster held in one of his arms.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Tyler asked. Mitch lets an exhausted sigh, then turns to Brotato.

Mitch said "My best friend just took my crush from me".

"Well, she was yours first, right?" Tyler asked with determination.

"Yeah...", Mitch said, unsurely.

"Are gonna let some smelly Bacca take her away from you!?" Tyler said more firmly.

"Heck no!" Mitch strongly replied.

"You want her?! Then, go get her!" Tyler yelled at him.

"Yeah!" Mitch exclaimed. The Canadian takes off towards the hall. Tyler sighs content, thinking that he has done the right thing, but was actually a recipe for a confrontation.

"Look at him...about to win his love back. Isn't that right, Cocker?", Tyler said, looking at the feathered mob. It clucks for a bit, then looks down and pecks one of Tyler's fingers. He yelps, letting go of the rooster. He rubs his finger as the mob takes off. He quickly recovers and chases after the rooster.

"Hey! Get back here, you feathered nugget!" He yelled out, running from the entrance to Ashely's office and after the mob.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the ship, near a parkour map, Bodil, Simon, and Bashur leap across blocks, despite the weather. Bodil reaches the end of the first part of the map and waits impatiently for his friends to arrive.

"Come on, dudes. Catch up!", the Bulgarian stated. Bashur jumps to another block, but nearly losing his balance before catching it again.

"We're trying, Bodil! We're not as expert as you are", the melon exclaimed. Then, when he gets ready for another jump, he leaps, but is one block short from reaching it and falls down. He screams and falls face-first into a pile of snow. Bodil and Simon laugh at the Minecrafter's misfortune. Bashur glares at them as he swipes chucks of snow away from his face.

"Great. Now I have to go all the way back and jump across this again", Bashur complained, getting to his feet and walks to a nearby ladder. But before he could climb up, something catches the corner of Bashur's eye. He glances over her shoulder and spots something standing stiff a few feet away from the parkour map. He turns his attention towards the figure, then starts making his way to it. Bodil and Simon gazes over and see Bashur leaving the map.

"Bash, where are you going? The map is here", Bodil exclaimed. The Bulgarians make their way down the blocks and follow Bashur. They catch up to the melon, who is standing in front of a white figure. It has a red scarf over its neck and a bright orange carrot near its head area. Simon looks over the figure.

"It's just a snowman. So what?" Simon asked.

"I don't know...I feel like this isn't a snowman at all...", Bashur wondered. He takes a couple of steps closer, grabs a part of the carrot, and pulls it out.

"Huh. I guess we all nose", Bashur joked. He chuckles at his own joke, but Bodil and Simon aren't amused. His laughter dies down when he realizes that the joke isn't getting through. "Yeah...that was a terrible joke". Suddenly, two dark square eyes appear out of nowhere on the figure, making Bodil and Simon flinch back.

"Hey! Do you mind giving me my nose back?!" The figure suddenly said with a heavy Bulgarian accent. Bashur yelps, letting go of the carrot, runs from the figure, and hides behind Simon. Bashur peers from behind, the figure shakes himself off of snow, becoming much more easier to see. He bends down and places the carrot back on his face. He appears as a snowman-like Minecrafter. Bashur becomes amazed by this Minecrafter's appearance and approaches him.

"Whoa! You're not like any other person I've met. You're a Minecrafter, but you're also a snowman. That is awesome! And that foreign accent tops it all off", Bashur exclaimed.

"That is because I am Bulgarian", the snowy Minecrafter replied, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, just like Bodil and Simon here! I'm Bashur, and you are?" The melon asked. The snow-man Minecrafter looks away slightly.

"Baki...", he mutter to himself.

"What?" Bashur asked, not getting what he said.

"Baki", he replied quickly.

"Okay, slow it down, now", Bashur said.

"Baki", the Minecrafter said normally.

"Baki...the Bulgarian snowman?" Bashur asked, amused. Bodil lets out a fit of laughter and starts skipping around Baki while singing.

-Bodil: Baki the Snowman...

He's a Bulgarian snowman.

"Oh God", Baki utter to himself, covering his face with his scarf. Then, Bodil appears behind him and brings a friendly arm over his shoulder.

-Bodil: His accent is fine and just like mine,

and now, you're with me, Bashur, and this guy.

Bodil finished off. Baki get annoyed and moves away from the parkour master.

"Look, it was great to meet you all, but I want to be left alone. So thank you", Baki explained. The snowman Minecrafter start trudging away from the Minecrafters. Bodil, Simon, and Bashur look in confusion.

"Geez, he didn't seem very excited to meet us", Bashur said.

"Maybe it's probably because he doesn't have any friends to celebrate Craftmas with", Simon replied.

"Well, we can't just turn our backs on him. It's Craftmas, for Notch's sake", Bashur exclaimed.

"Yeah...here, let me go talk to him", Bodil said. He follows after the snowman. When he reaches up to him, Bodil walks backwards in front of him.

"Hey Baki. So...do you have a place to live in?" Bodil asked.

"No...I'm currently looking for one to live in...alone", Baki finished off.

"C'mon, why don't you join us back at the ship? We got plenty of room and a great place to celebrate Craftmas with friends", Bodil explained. Baki clenches his fists together and angrily turns towards Bodil.

"I do not celebrate **CRAFTMAS!**" He yelled out. Bodil backs away in fear. Then, Baki's enraged expression turns into a somberly frown and starts walking away again, letting his head fall over. Bashur and Simon run over to Bodil.

"What did you tell him?" Simon asked.

"I just offered him to come with us to the ship, but he suddenly got mad and told me that he doesn't celebrate Craftmas", Bodil replied.

"A snowman that hates Craftmas? Am I the only one who finds that ironic?", Bashur questioned. Bodil casts his gaze at Baki as he trudges further and further away from the Minecrafters.

"What are we gonna do, Bodil?" Simon asked.

"There's one thing that we can do. Everything happens for a reason, so maybe, we can find Baki again and ask him why he hates Craftmas. Once we know, we might be able to resolve a solution that will fix everything", Bodil said.

"Let's do it, then!" Bashur excitedly exclaimed. The three Minecrafters follow the footprints left behind by Baki, determined to change the snowman's opinion on Craftmas and get him to realize just how great it can be.

* * *

**Stay tune for part 2! Hey, that rhymed! I think. Whatever.**

**I have created another poll in the profile. Do you guys want to see a pic of what I look like in real life? I know I may not be the most attractive-looking girl, but...I feel like you guys should get to know me better. And how knows? Maybe in the near future, you just might meet me. Anyway, if I get more than 10 votes for yes, then I will temporarily replace the current pic with a pic of my real self. I hope you guys enjoyed this special and stay alert for more episodes.**

**-Songs**

**-Fan-Made Song:** Craftmas is here!

**-Parody song:** Baki the Snowman **(Parody to Frosty the Snowman)**


	9. Ep 9: Christmas Special Part 2

**Ep. 9: Christmas Special Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Butter Craft Airship, Mitch paces impatiently around in his and Jerome's room, thinking of what to do to prevent Ashely from falling in love with Jerome.

"Come on, where are they? They should have been here by now", Mitch said to himself in an agitated tone. Appearing in the doorway after a few mintues is Griffinblitz, Glacier, and Krissi.

"Finally, you guys are here", Mitch exclaimed, walking up to them.

"Mitch, we were celebrating in the café, so you better have a good reason for dragging us out of there and gathering us in here", Griffin said.

"I do have a good reason, now listen. Jerome took the girl I love, so it's up to me to win her back. But I can't do this alone. I chose you three because you're the only Minecrafters I could trust, and judging by your physical appearances, I don't think anyone will suspect a thing from each of you", Mitch said. Krissi is seen chewing on the collar of her shirt, Glacier staring at her with an awkward look while Griffin scratches his ear with his paw due to an itch.

"Anyway, here's the plan. We head onto the deck of the ship, where the café is located. Part of the deck floor is made up of glass, so we'll need to be careful on where we step. Once we have located Jerome and Ashely, I'll dump that bucket of cold water onto Jerome's head. When he leaves to go and clean up, I'll sneak back into the ship, make my way to the café, and meet with Ashely and tell her what Jerome was up to all along. Got it?" Mitch explained. The Minecrafters nod in agreement.

"Great. Come on, let's go", Mitch finished off. He pads across the room. But when he gets to the doorway. The next thing he hears is a tripwire being clicked. He freezes and looks around, hoping that it didn't activate anything. Then, Griffin appears by his side.

"What is it, Mitch?" Griffin asked.

"I don't know, but I could have swore that I heard a tripwire being clicked", Mitch replied. He glances downward and see that a block is missing underneath him and the humanoid cat. Griffin does the same.

"Huh. The floor's missing", Griffin stated. Then, he and Mitch fall through the hole, screaming as they descended into the darkness. Glacier and Krissi reach the hole and look downward.

"Is this part of the plan?" Krissi questioned.

"Maybe. We should get to the café and see what will happen", Glacier said.

"Good idea. Let's go", Krissi replied. They leap over the hole and make their way towards the café.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitch and Griffin continue to scream as they fall deeper into the interior of the ship. Then, a large metal-coiled wire catches Mitch and Griffin by their arms. Mitch looks around, trying to see where they have landed.

"What is this place?", Griffin said.

"This is the one of the many wiring parts of the ship. It is extremely dangerous to be here. If one of these wires break, the entire ship is malfunction and explode from the inside-out", Mitch said. They quickly let go of the wire and land safety on their feet on the cold metal flooring. They look around, thousands of wires in their way. On one of the wires, a note struck on one wire. Mitch pads to the note, takes it off the wire, and reads it.

"Dear Mitch, if you're reading this, it means that you're in a place where you can't get out of. I had a feeling that you would try and ruin my date with Ashely, so I had Quentin and Ian build this tripwire trap, to keep you down there until my date is finished. Once I have captured Ashely's heart, I will let you out of there, but after that, Ashely will have fallen for me. Enjoy your stay, sincerely, Jerome. P.S.: Never judge a Bacca", Mitch read the note. He gets enraged and tears the note apart.

"We need to get out of here, Griffin. Before it's too late", Mitch said.

"But how will we get out of here?" Griffin asked.

"We'll have to find our way out of here until we can find an air vent or something", Mitch replied. He and Griffin start navigating through the wires, careful to not break or step on any wires.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the ship, back in Mitch and Jerome's room, the Bacca is in the room, readying himself for the date. A dark-toned piano begins to play in the background as Jerome ties a bowtie around his neck. Then, he begins to sing.

-Jerome: _This date is going to be perfect. _

_A date with a hot and beautiful girl._

_When she sees my bright red tie, her heartstrings will simply fly._

_With Mitch out of the way, this date will be a whirl._

Meanwhile, back within the wiring parts, Mitch runs through a clear space while seeing his reflection on the sliver wall, Griffin running besides him.

-Mitch: _This date was going to be perfect._

_A chance for me to reveal my love to that girl. _

_But now, we're stuck here in this cell, or shall I call it hell._

_My true feelings will come crashing down on my world. _

-Jerome: _I carelessly ditch that weak Mitch._

_This date will be a piece of cake. _

_Then, I'll be honest when I say,_

_"When I see you every moment, my heart beats with a hard torment"._

_The real truth is I'm not even in love with her! _

_No, I'm not in love with Ashely._

_In my heart, love is so empty!_

_But I still want her in my __**WORLD!**_

-Mitch: _We must get out while we are still about,_

_find a way to escape this place._

_If I saw Jerome, I would say this in his face._

_"You don't deserve to have Ashely. I'm the one who sees her lovey-dovey"._

_We must get out, so we need to keep up the pace._

Mitch and Griffin reach a deserted minecart, leading downward and through the wires. Mitch runs over to the cart and tries pushing it, but the rusting rails make it difficult for movement.

-Mitch: _I am so in love with her._

_When I hear her voice, everything but her is a blur._

Griffin gets to the cart and offers to push it. Mitch smiles as he enters the minecart. Griffin grunts as he starts pushing the cart. One inch by one, the cart begins to move.

-Mitch: _Oh, my lovely Ashely._

_I'll soon see your beauty._

Suddenly, the cart starts going downward. Griffin hops into the cart as it descends downward, avoiding the bundles of wires overhead. But then, the end of the track comes into view. Mitch gasps as he prepares for the inevitable to come. When the cart hits the obstacle, he and Griffin go flying out of the cart. Griffin quickly grabs Mitch by his hoodie, unsheathes his claws, and punctures through the hard metal of a wall. Mitch looks up in amazement as the feline starts clawing his way to the top of the wall.

Meanwhile, in the café, Jerome enters through the doors and smiles braggingly as Ashely greets him at a nearby table.

-Jerome: _Our date is finally beginning. Her thoughts of Benja will slowly be ending._

Back in the wiring parts, Mitch and Griffin reach the top of the wall. An air venting comes into their view. Mitch quickly walks up to the vent and peers through one of the spaces. He spots Jerome greeting Ashely at their table.

-Mitch: _Oh, the date will now begin. Jerome actually just might win!_

_My sweet Ashely will be..._

"Mine. All mine", Jerome thought in his hand, laughing evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the ship from all of the commotion going on, Bodil and his friends continue to track down Baki's footprints, but each print is slowly disappearing due to the falling snow. They reach a short hill above the land and look around, wondering where the snowman had gone.

"Where is he? Did we lose him?" Bashur said.

"There he is! That house over there", Simon said, pointing north. Bodil and Bashur look over as they see a white figure enter what appears to be an old and deserted wooden house. In the house, Baki sighs as he places a snow globe on top of a mantelpiece. Within the globe, it showed a snowman being built by a couple of children. Baki glances over at the globe, then looks away. He walks up to a table and places down a book, the only decoration is a snowflake. Baki pads over to a chair and sits down, shutting his eyes as he tries to compress something in his mind away.

"Hey Baki", a high-pitched voice was heard, scaring Baki out of his seat. He looks behind himself as Bashur, Simon, and Bodil appear behind the chair we was sitting on.

"What the? How did-how did you guys get here?" Baki questioned.

"We followed you here", Bodil said. Baki looks disgustingly at the men. Bodil quickly changes the subject.

"But not that we were stalking you. We just followed because we wanted to ask you something", Bodil explained thoroughly.

"Well, whatever it is, can it please wait until tomorrow?" Baki asked annoyingly.

"But tomorrow is Craftmas! You can't spend the greatest time of year, alone in this old and cold house", Bashur told Baki.

"What is this, anyway?" Simon asked, grabbing the globe from the mantelpiece and shake it violently. He stops and watches the small snowflakes fly everywhere in the globe. Baki runs over and grabs the globe out of his hands.

"Don't touch that! You'll break it", Baki warned him, placing the globe back. Simon glances at the globe, then back at Baki.

"Then why do you have it anyway? You said it yourself that you hated Craftmas", Simon implied.

"I didn't say I hate Craftmas. I just don't like to celebrate it as much as before", Baki replied. Bodil and Bashur walk up to the snowman.

"Why?" Bodil asked. Baki gazes at the window, watching the snowflakes outside fall endlessly. Then, he looks back at the Bulgarians and the melon.

"Years ago, I...I wasn't born on this world. I was created through snow and the memories of happy children. When I was created, I made every child I met feel happy. It was a great month for me and every Minecrafter. But after the month of December ended, I...I casted out on the streets as the snow began to melt. And so would I. Many months pass, and when December came, the snow fell and I would be created again. It was a process that I had to go through my entire life. At one point, I had enough of it. Last December, when I was created again, I ran away. I didn't want to go through another cycle of months, being nothing more than a puddle. I traveled through every biome that exists in Minecraftia, even the desert", Baki explained.

"How did you get through the hot days or the hot biomes?" Bashur asked.

"I used anything I could grab to shield myself from the rays of the sun. Giant leafs, hats, anything I could get my hands on. Now that it's Craftmas again, I finally found a place where I can live in solitude. But sometimes, I long to be back at where I was first created. But I didn't want to melt again, so I bought that snow globe to remember the times I spent with the children", Baki finished off. "I just wish Craftmas would last for a while longer". Bashur is on the verge of tears while Simon closes his eyes in respect.

"Oh god, that's a such sad story", Bashur said, his voice breaking a few times. Bodil take a step closer to Baki.

"Baki, I understand everything that has happened to you, but don't blame Craftmas for your departure from the kids. You can still come with us to celebrate. I'm sure our general Sky will work things out with you", Bodil offered.

Baki gives a sad smile. "I appreciate you trying to help me, Bodil. Really I do, but I would prefer living by myself in this house", Baki admitted, looking down in shame. Bodil sighs as he steps back.

"Alright, Baki. I understand", Bodil said. While the conversation slowly comes to an end, Bashur walks up to the table and looks down at the book. He picks it up and turns a couple of pages. He slightly jerks up when he sees the contents of the book.

"Huh. These kids look very familiar to me. But why? Wait, is that...?", Bashur thought to himself. Then, he turns while still holding the book.

"Hey Baki, I think you may want to come with-", Bashur started to say, but his foot gets caught in a loose plank in the floor. He yelps as he falls forward, letting go of the book. Simon is fooling around with a flint 'n' steel and the book knocks the tool out of his hands. They go flying into the fireplace, the steel skids across the flint and ignites it. The book suddenly bursts into flames.

"No!" Baki yelled. He gasps as he sees his arms begin to drip water. "Put it out!" Simon grabs the snow globe on top of the mantelpiece and throws it towards the fire. The glove breaks apart, but the liquid inside puts the fire out. Baki looks in distress, his lasting memories of the fun times have been burned away. Slowly, he turns and glares at the melon.

"Uh...the book is medium-rare now?" Bashur said, chuckling weakly. The next thing that happens, Bodil, Simon, and Bashur are kicked out of the house. They get up and watches as Baki glares at all of them.

"Don't let me catch any of you on my turf again", Baki growls at them.

"Baki, please, I'm sorry!" Bashur apologized.

"You're sorry? You're sorry!? No...no, it's okay. It's completely okay. No, it's-it's all good", Baki said with false sympathy. Bodil and Simon knew that he was lying, but Bashur falls for it.

"Really?" He asked happily.

"NO, you idiot!" Baki yelled out and with that, he slams the door shut.

"Ugh. I thought Bulgarians were suppose to help each other, but I guess I was sadly mistaken", Simon said to himself with a smirk.

"Geez, I'm no idiot. What does that snowman think he is?", Bashur said. "And to think that I was gonna tell him that the kids who made him were me and a couple of friends who are now recruits". Bodil and Simon freeze and look over at the melon. Bashur does the same, unaware that he had info. that was vital to them.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What did you say?" Bodil asked.

"I just said that I was gonna tell him that the pictures he had in the book had me and several other friends I know in that book", Bashur said.

"Wait...you created Baki!?" Simon questioned.

"Yeah, but I completely forgot about him after he disappeared. It didn't take me until now to realize that it really was him", Bashur replied. "But now, I can see that he doesn't want to celebrate Craftmas with others. He didn't even recognize me, so what's the point anymore?"

"We can change Baki's opinion of Craftmas, Bashur. He just needs to be convinced by the kids he used to play with", Bodil said. Bashur raises his head, finding determination again.

"You're right. How should we do this?" Bashur asked.

"I already have a plan. And for sure, it will work", Bodil said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ship, Mitch pulls at the metal venting, separating him from the café. After another failed attempt, Mitch glances through the spaces again. He can vaguely see Ashely laughing as Jerome tells her something, probably about how Mitch gets knocked out of the Hunger Games in a funny way.

"Look at him, Griffin. Probably boasting about he is the Pope of Power Moves and an expert PVP warrior", Mitch said, the feline walks up to him by his side.

"Well, Mitch, here's your chance now to get her back. Show her how much you truly love her. Do a power move to get us out of here", Griffin encouraged him.

"You're right", Mitch said. He starts backing away from the vent. He gets to the very back of the wall and gets into a runner's position.

Meanwhile, in the café, Ashely ceases off her laughter as she looks at Jerome with a warm look.

"Wow, Jerome, you're really funny. I'm so glad you asked me to come with you", Ashely said, placing her hand on top of Jerome's furry hand.

"I'm just glad you accepted my offer", Jerome replied, flashing a boastful smile at her. Ashely looks up at him as well, but soon, they realize that they are inches away from each other's lips.

"Well, this is awkward", Jerome said.

"Well, I mean, it doesn't have to be", Ashely implied. Slowly, inch by inch, they start to lean towards each other. Back near the vent, Griffin gasps as he sees the duo. He quickly turns to Mitch.

"Mitch, Jerome and Ashely are gonna kiss!" Griffin exclaimed.

"Oh, no, they aren't!" Mitch replied. He takes off towards the vent. Back in the café, Jerome and Ashely are millimeters away from kissing, but then...a feathered creature jumps onto their table, making them flinch back and away from each other.

"A chicken?" Ashely asked. The rooster takes off from the table. Then, jumping on the table and off is Tyler.

"Cocker, please! Let me love you!" Tyler exclaimed. He chases after the chicken, knocking a few recruits off their feet. Then, appearing in one of the doorways is Glacier and Krissi.

"Ashely, don't do it!" Glacier exclaimed. Following behind her is Krissi.

"Jerome trapped Mitch and Griffin so that he could have you to himself!", Krissi yelled out. Ashely turns her gaze towards Jerome with a confused look.

"What!? Come on! That's-that's not true at all", Jerome nervously said. Then, bursting out of the air vent is Mitch. He falls towards the floor, but until a cushion breaks his fall. He stumbles to his feet and dashes towards the table. Along the way, he crashes into several recruits, quickly apologizing to them before making his way to the table again. Then, he climbs on top of a buffet table and straggles around the food, drinks, and other desserts. Suddenly, Mitch steps into a punch bowl and falls over, landing face-first into a cake. After a few quiet seconds, Mitch lifts himself out of the cake, chucks of the cake fall off, revealing his eyes. Ashely and Jerome stare angrily at the Minecrafter, who is a few feet away from where they are.

"Uh...hey?" Mitch weakly said.

"Mitch, what the heck!?" Ashely said.

"Dude, you just ruined our date and the Craftmas buffet! Why don't you do yourself a favor and get out!?" Jerome fiercely asked him. Mitch shakes the rest of the smashed cake from his face and glares at the Bacca.

"Not until I get what I want! My love for Ashely!" Mitch admitted, not even realizing it. He lunges for the Bacca while Ashely stares at the duo in shock and surprise. The PVP warriors tumble around across the floor, trying to land hits on each other. Then, entering the room is Sky. He gasps as when he sees his friends fighting with each other. He flies over to them and tries to get them apart.

"Guys, stop!" Sky yelled. But they don't listen and continue to fight. Sky takes in a deep breathe.

"**HEY!**" He screamed. They stop fighting and glance up at Adam. Every recruit in the room stare as Jerome and Mitch get to their feet.

"What is going on here!?" Adam questioned. Jerome and Mitch look at each other for a split second, then look back at the general and start arguing at him at the same time. Sky shakes his head, not understanding what they are saying. Then, Ashely stands in and quiets them.

"Stop!" She yelled, making the Bacca and the Benja stop arguing. Then, she turn towards Mitch.

"Mitchell, what is going on here?" Ashely questioned him. Mitch looks nervously around without moving his head. With no other option left and not wanting to lie in front of everyone, he comes with honesty.

"Okay...the truth is...I'm in love with you, Ashely. Ever since you became the army organizer, I've...I've always had this crush on you, but I could never encourage myself enough to reveal that to you. Jerome tried to give me advice on how to win you over, but I failed miserably and Jerome succeeded. But if you're still gonna be with Jerome, then let me just say that...you're the most beautiful, nicest, and loving girl that I have ever gotten the privilege to know and...I hope Jerome treats you right", Mitch said, a faint blush appears over his cheeks. Ashely looks in surprise as Jerome smiles and claps his hands.

"Well done, my friend", Jerome said after a few claps. Mitch looks over at him.

"Wait, what?" Mitch said in confusion.

"You see, since you didn't have enough bravery to admit to Ashely that you love her, I thought I take her first so that you can build up enough courage to come and stop our date. Any guy who's willing to sacrifice anything to stop his best friend from taking his crush away from him...is probably the best boyfriend any gal could have", Jerome said. Ashely smiles with glee as she runs from Jerome and embraces Mitch in a loving hug. Mitch flinches back slightly, but he doesn't resist her embrace and hugs her back.

"I love you, too, Mitch", Ashely said with a sigh. After a few seconds of their embrace, they lean back and look at each other. Ashely and Mitch lean forward and capture their lips in a kiss. Recruits 'aww' and applaud for the new couple. Within the crowds of recruits, Avernus spills tears from his eyes as he holds a plate of cake, Alix stands right next to him.

"It's so beautiful!" Aver cried out.

"It sure is, Aver. The holidays can be emotional at times", Alix said.

"No, it's not that. It's just that this cake tastes so beautiful and I want more, but Mitch squashed the rest of the cake", Avernus sobbingly said, taking a mouthful of cake and stuff it in his mouth. Alix rolls his eyes in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the ship and halfway across the land from it, Baki sighs sadly as he gazes at the fireplace, a few burning embers still scorching his book and the snow globe shattered over the wood. He leans backwards on his seat.

"Where will my life go now?" Baki said to himself. Suddenly, a series of knocks on the door grab his attention. He sighs annoyingly as he marches up to the door and opens it.

"What do you guys want? I thought I told you to-", Baki cuts short. In front of him is Bodil, Simon, Bashur, and several recruits gathered behind them. Baki looks over the recruits, then gazes at the three Minecrafters.

"Who are these Minecrafters and what are you three doing here?" Baki said, anger rising in his tone. Bashur walks up to the snowman.

"Baki, don't you remember me? Or any of these guys? We were the kids who first built you", Bashur said.

"I...definitely don't remember a melon kid back then", Baki said, staring closely at the melon.

"I'm the one who ate the yellow snow...and had to get my stomach pumped because of that", Bashur embarrassingly admitted, making a few of the recruits snicker. Baki squints his eyes, a very vague memory begins to form within his mind.

"Wait...Brandon?" Baki revealed. Simon and Martin look confused at the melon.

"Brandon? Is that your real name?" Simon asked.

"So what? Just because my real name is Brandon Asher doesn't prove anything", Bashur said.

"Yeah, but it proves why everyone calls you Bashur", Bodil replied. Bashur shakes off the subject and turns back to the snowman Minecrafter.

"Anyway, you gotta know at least some of these guys", the melon explained, showing Baki the recruits. The snowman looks at each of their faces, three of them males and the other two females.

"Wait...I think I remember...Jessica?" Baki pointed to one of the female, who nods in response. Then, he starts guessing out names. "George? Ridley? Xavier? And...Maryland?" Each name that he said, each one was correct. Baki stares in shock, these full-grown adults were the kids that he used to play with until he ran off. They come together and join Baki in a hug, one that he doesn't refuse.

"I can't believe it. I thought I'd never see each of you again", Baki said.

"Same here, Baki", Jessica said.

"Why did you run off in the first place?" George asked. Baki looks down in guilt before answering the question.

"It's just that at the very end of every Craftmas since the first time I was created, you guys would forget about me and leave me out in the world to melt away. And...I thought you all didn't care about me anymore", Baki explained.

"Baki...we didn't want you to feel that way. But some things in life must eventually come to an end. All the snow has to melt, so we thought that if we ignored you, it would take away the pain of us not playing with you for months until the next Craftmas. But I can see that it had the opposite effect on you", Xaiver replied.

"We never forgot about you, Baki. You were the only person who kept us entertained throughout the holidays. When you ran off, we thought that the fun times were coming to an end", Ridley said.

"But it doesn't have to end, Baki. You can still be our friend and celebrate Craftmas with everyone. In fact, we all have a early Craftmas gift that we want you to have", Maryland told him.

* * *

Half a hour later, inside the ship, Sky leads the snowman through a hallway, along with the others. He gets to a particular room and opens the door. Baki gapes as he steps inside, the entire room is made up of ice and snow, the perfect environment for a snowman.

"This room is specially made for someone like you, Baki. I created the interior using my Ice Essence, so the ice won't melt for at least 3 years. But even then, I'll be able to freeze it up again. Welcome to the Sky Army, Baki", Sky said, holding out his hand. Baki smiles as he grips the general's hand in a handshake. Sky nods as he exits the room, Bodil, Simon, and Bashur enter the room.

"Thank you guys...for changing the errors of my way and making me realize that Craftmas can be a wonderful holiday", Baki said.

"You're welcome, Baki. Now that we're friends, you want to join me and Simon here in parkour maps and trolling?" Bodil offered. Baki smiles warmly.

"Of course, Bodil", Baki answered. "Well, let's go and celebrate!" The Minecrafters agree and head out of the room, joining the recruits in the main lobby for Christmas carols and early present opening. Not only had Baki found a new home with many old and new friends, but also, Mitch had finally revealed his love for Ashely. It would be two Christmas miracles to have happened. Sure, some people may have dislikes towards Christmas, but maybe, just maybe, if you would give it a chance, you might just find something that will truly make you happy. Good night, and merry Christmas.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this very special Christmas special...wow, two specials in the same sentence. **

**Anyway, for the votes on the poll, I may not have reached that 10 votes for yes, but I got enough of them to let me know that you guys really want to see what I look like. So soon after this chapter goes up, I will temporarily replace my current pic with a pic of my face. Make sure to leave reviews of what you think of my appearance and also the parts 1 & 2 of the Christmas specials. **

**Songs:**

**Parody Song**: This Date Perfect - **A Parody to MLP's This Day Aria**


	10. Ep 10: Power Moves

**Ep. 10: Power Moves**

* * *

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that if you want to see what I look like in real life, head onto my profile on FanFiction, find the link to my Twitter page, and the first pic you see is the picture of what I look like (IRL). Make sure to review on my appearance. Enjoy the new episode! **

* * *

Power Moves are best described by some as a unexpected and amazing tactic to defeat competitors, thought thoroughly by some PVP warriors. But then, there are Anti-Power Moves, which is an exact opposite of Power Moves. Trouble is said to lie ahead whenever a Power Move is performed. And when some of Jerome's lessons on Power Moves has a bad influence on Amity, it can only spell trouble for her and her parents.

The thrill of the Hunger Games has everything. The sound of swords clashing, the excitement of running towards chests in the center, and the suspense and awe held in the death match. These were the emotions running through Jerome's system as he gets ready. The countdown reaches zero, and the competitors take off towards the chest. When Jerome reaches one of the chests, he immediately goes for a stone axe and chops up the fighter next to him, knocking the competitor out of the game. Mitch grabs a iron sword and starts slicing through fighters who dare step near him. The rest of the competition take off from the center and enter the streets of Power Move City. Jerome and Mitch find each other and team up.

"Let's go put some fools on the chopping block", Jerome said, determined to win the game along with his best friend.

"Same here, biggums", Mitch replied, showing the same attitude like Jerome. They take off from the center to find more fighters to challenge. The large crowds of Minecrafters watch the large screen TV's floating above the center, cameras randomly switch from view to view, following fighters and what they are up to. Amongst the crowd, Sky and Dawn watch the views while Amity appears from her seat and looks in excitement. In one of the views, the camera follows as Jerome and Mitch go for three fighters. They may be outnumbered, but they have skills and abilities. One of the fighters swings his sword, but Jerome quickly ducks down and Mitch slices through the competitor. The other two pull out two bows and aim for Mitch. They fire two arrows at the same time, but Mitch leans backwards and watches as the arrows fly over his body. When he comes back up, he wields his sword and stabs one of the fighters. Jerome appears from behind the other and stabs him in the back. Large crowds of people cheer for the PVP warriors as they take off. Amity's eyes glow with cheer as she witness the brutal, yet spectacular battle. She turns towards her mother.

"Hey mom. When I'm older, can I fight in the Hunger Games?" Amity excitingly asked. Dawn immediately becomes worried by Amity's request. She picks up her daughter and rests her on her lap.

"I'm not sure, Amity. These games can be very violent and sometimes, they can cause emotional scars. Besides, the Hunger Games are only for expert fighters. It would take you a long time to train and become like Jerome and Mitch", Dawn explained, looking down at the innocent child.

"Well, maybe, they can teach me", Amity suggested.

"Jerome and Mitch are often busy training, so I don't think they'll be willing to take time out their busy schedules to teach you", Dawn replied.

"But, if they aren't busy, you can totally ask them to train you", Sky bugged in, leaning back against his seat.

"Really? Thanks daddy!" Amity exclaimed, climbing off of Dawn's lap and resumes watching the TVs. Dawn glares at her husband, who glances back at her in response.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Adam, I don't want our daughter to participate in these type of games. Or even participate in what Jerome or Mitch would even teach her about being a fighter", Dawn exclaimed under her breath.

"C'mon, give her a chance. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to teach her about violence and sword-fighting once and a while", Sky insisted on the subject. Dawn sighs in a bit of agitation as she turns to face the Butter God.

"Adam, sometimes I wish you could agree with me on things in our lives", Dawn said.

"We agree on everything. What are you talking about?" Sky questioned.

"You didn't agree with me when that one time when I told you that if we should start changing the armor suits from butter to iron in order to save up the butter", Dawn replied.

"Butter is the most strongest ore out there. It can take anything nature has to throw at it", Sky explained.

"What about a creeper explosion?" Dawn asked.

"Only when it's enchanted!" Sky quickly stated.

The married couple turn their attention towards the screens, seeing Jerome and Mitch dashing through the forest. Meanwhile, with them, they hide behind a tree, scanning the area around them for any fighters.

"See anybody, Mitch?" Jerome asked, taking a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Nope. You?" Mitch also asked.

"Same. I'd better take a look at my compass", Jerome said, fishing out a compass. The red needle spins around for a bit before pointing in one direction. Jerome puts the compass away and starts following in that direction. A few feet from him is a fighter looking through a chest. The Bacca wields out Betty and leaps out of the brush. The fighter is caught off-guard and is slain by Jerome. Jerome cheers out, twirling his axe around and placing it on his back.

"Power Moves Only, baby!" Jerome bragged, feeling more determined. Then, a loud blare is heard from a distance away. Jerome hears the sound and starts heading in the direction. It was time for death match. Back in the arena, the TV's shut off and a countdown appears in the main center, starting from 10. Appearing from one side of the stadium is Jerome, appearing on the other side is Mitch. Minecrafters yell out or cheer, some cheering for Jerome while others for Mitch. Even Sky joins in the union of cheers.

"Come on, Fluffy! Show Mitch who's the Pope of Power Moves!" Sky exclaimed, leaning over the wall that separated the audience from the center. Amity also joins him, but cheers for Mitch.

"Go Mitch!" She yelled out. Back in the arena, the countdown reaches zero, and the sirens go off. Jerome and Mitch start circling each other, Mitch wielding a diamond sword that was sponsored to him while Jerome proudly wields his diamond axe at his friend.

"Prepare to eat the blade of Betty", Jerome said.

"No, prepare to eat my blade", Mitch said. With that, he starts running towards the Bacca. He swings the weapon, but Jerome ducks down and does an uppercut with the axe, knocking the sword out of Mitch's grasp. The Canadian watches as the sword flies away from him and stabs into the ground a few feet away for him. Mitch turns back to Jerome, who aims the axe towards his chest. With no other weapons on him, Mitch falls to his knees and look up at Jerome.

"You win, Jerome. Just get it over with", the Minecrafter said, admitting defeat. Jerome smiles in pride as he raises the axe. He touches the tip of it on Mitch's left shoulder, then the right. He hangs the axe over Mitch's head.

"By honor of the Hunger Games, it was great battling with you. And here, I thought we were supposed to be the famous PVP warriors, but I guess it's me", Jerome explained, ready to finish off the battle. Just before he can swing the axe down, Mitch glances up with a stern, determined look.

"Think again", Mitch said. Jerome looks confused for a moment, then is caught off-guard when Mitch punches him in the stomach. He lets go of the diamond axe, which is caught by Mitch. The Canadian lunges for the Bacca and stabs him in the chest. Jerome falls over and lies motionless on the ground, then he is revived by the respawn watch and teleported to the spectators. The audience erupt in a gigantic roar of applause and cheer, Mitch yells out in victory while waving Betty around.

* * *

A while later, Mitch and Jerome exit from the entrance to the stadium.

"Man, I can't believe it. I was this close to winning another Hunger Games, and you go and ruin it for me", Jerome complained towards his friend.

"What can I say? I performed a Power Move back there", Mitch said.

"More like an Anti-Power Move to me", Jerome replied. "You're a jag".

"No. You're the jag", Mitch said. Before the duo can start arguing, Sky, Dawn, and Amity appear and walk up to the PVP warriors.

"Hey guys. You both were awesome back there. I thought it was the end for Mitch, but I guess I was wrong", Adam admitted.

"Yeah, good for him. Now, we're gonna head back to the ship and continue our training. Next time we enter, he'll be watching me in the winner circle", Jerome stated. Mitch rolls his eyes and chuckles. The fighters start making their way back to the ship. Dawn looks over at Adam.

"Adam, please convince our daughter about the Hunger Games. I love her, and I don't want her to get hurt in these games", Dawn pleaded.

"Alright. I'll talk to her", Sky replied.

"Thanks", Dawn said. With that, she follows Jerome and Mitch back to the ship. Once Dawn seems out of earshot, Sky kneels down to Amity's eye level.

"Don't tell your mother I said this to you, but you can totally go and see Jerome and Mitch after dinner", Adam whispered to her, the child feelings spikes of excitement.

"Thank you, daddy!" She replied. Amity starts to pad away, but stops when she hears her father call for her. She stops and turns around.

"Remember, Amity, it's our secret", Sky told her. Amity nods in response, and resumes following the Minecrafters back to the ship. The general smile in relief, then starts making his way back as well.

"Dawn will never figure it out. This secret will remain between my daughter and I. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?", Sky wondered to himself, unaware of what the future holds for his daughter.

* * *

Hours later, into the evening hours, back in the ship, Jerome and Mitch square off in a battle. They clash their weapons of choice into each other, then swinging the other's blade off to try and land a hit. As they battle, a small figure appears near the doorway of the training room. Amity. She watches as the warriors focus on fighting, completely oblivious to her appearance. The 8 year-old trots into the room and watches from a safe distance as the sparring intensifies. Mitch is pushed away by a strong arm thrust from Jerome. The Bacca lunges for the Minecrafter and knocks him over with a powerful push. Mitch looks up and sees a axe blade aimed for his neck.

"Okay, I give! You win!" Mitch stated. Jerome smirks as he sheathes his axe away and helps Mitch to his feet. Then, Amity sneaks up from behind Jerome.

"Hey Jerome..", she started, but the Bacca quickly turns and aims the axe at her. When he sees who it is, he quickly lowers his axe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amity. But you should never sneak up on a warrior like that. I'm always on alert, looking for any challengers", Jerome said, looking over his shoulders. Then, he kneels down to her eye-level.

"Anyway, is there something you want?" The Bacca asked.

Amity looks hesitant at first, but eventually speaks up "Well, I...I was wondering if you could...teach me about being a PVP warrior. If you can't, then it's fine".

"Why, of course I can teach you!" Jerome exclaimed, taking Amity into his arms and bringing her up to his eye-level.

"After all, you are the general's daughter, and I can't say no to that cute face", he playfully said, gently pinching one of her cheeks. Amity chuckles and moves his arm away. Then, Mitch appears next to her.

"I don't know, Jerome. She's still a little too young to learn about this gladiator-type of stuff. Were your parents cool with it?" Mitch asked the child.

"My dad was, but my mom wasn't too sure about it", Amity admitted.

"Come on, Mitch. Don't be a stick in the mud. This is an opportunity for me to teach what I know about the Hunger Games to a fresh and young mind", Jerome stated.

"Well, maybe I should be the one to teach her", Mitch said. Then, he leans forward and whispers into Amity's ear. "You wouldn't like learning from Jerome. He rubs Parmesan cheese under his armpits to get a stink going", he said.

"Ew!" Amity said, slipping herself out of Jerome's grasp and running over to Mitch.

"What did you tell her!?" Jerome asked.

"Oh, nothing", Mitch mischievously said, chuckling to himself soon after. Jerome shakes his head.

"Amity, whatever Mitch told you is not true. Come on, let's get started on your training", Jerome said, walking out of the training room. Amity follows the Bacca out of the room. Mitch sighs annoyingly as he looks towards the empty doorway.

"You better know what you're doing, Jerome", Mitch said to himself. "The last time you trained someone, he wouldn't stop killing the fighters and the Hunger Games dome had to be closed down for a week".

* * *

Moments later, in another room, Jerome paces around the room, Amity stands silently as her buttery-green eyes follow the Bacca.

"So...you want to become a PVP warrior?" Jerome questioned.

"Uh...yeah. I do", she replied. She flinches back when Jerome leans quickly towards her.

"Well, don't think this is gonna be a walk in the park. PVP warriors don't mess around. They do what the game tells them to do: find any useful resources and slain anyone with it. Now, since you're far too young to participate in the games, I'll have to train you from here until you hit your teen years. You'll be learning from the Pope of Power Moves, which is me", Jerome boasted, casually leaning against his trusty diamond Betty.

"Um...Jerome? What is a Power Move?" Amity asked.

"Why, it's the most awesome thing that a fighter can perform! Basically, a Power Move is where you do something to defeat your foes with no other option left. I've performed so many Power Moves, I was declared the Pope of them", Jerome explained.

"Wow, that sounds great!" Amity exclaimed. Then, Jerome's boastful tone turns into a serious one.

"However, there is one drawback to a Power Move", Jerome said, leaning closer to the child.

"What is it?" She wondered.

"They are called Anti-Power Moves. Just like a Power Move, but it's something bad that happens to you!" He exclaimed, making Amity shiver in slight fear.

"Anti-Power Moves can happen anywhere in the Hunger Games and it can be anything; from throwing an important item into a lava pit to being sponsored Poison II right before you go to death match. My Notch, you would not believe how many times I got Poison II during one of my Hunger Game matches", Jerome said.

"Um...two?" Amity guessed.

"Four times! Four times I got Poison II!", Jerome exclaimed. "But did I give up? No. I simply kept myself out of view of any fighters and waited until my health regenerated, then I swooped back into action", Jerome said, swinging his axe through the air. Then, he turn his attention back to Amity.

"Anyway, let's get to your training. Normally, I would just give you a wooden sword due to safety reasons, but seeing that tools made out of wood break after a few times that you use it, I'm gonna give you Betty for now", Jerome said, handing the axe to Amity. The child seems a bit wary of the shape blade of the axe.

"Um...are you sure this is safe?" Amity asked.

"Of course. Besides, this will be a much effective way for you to learn faster if you handle a much durable and dangerous weapon", Jerome explained. Amity gently grasps the wooden handle. When Jerome lets go of it, Amity falls over on the floor, due to the weapon's heavy shape. She gets to her feet and hauls the dangerous weapon over her shoulder, nearly falling backwards but manages to keep her footing.

"You got it?" Jerome asked, noticing Amity struggle to keep the weapon up.

"Yeah...uh...I got it", she replied unsteadily.

"Okay, now, the first lesson about being a PVP warrior is to learn how to fight using the weapon. Now, do you see that target over there?" Jerome asked, pointing north. Amity slowly turns around and sees a target, standing near the end of the room. "I want you to battle that target, just completely demolish it into nothingness", Jerome stated.

"Okay", Amity said. She trudges towards the target, occasionally leaning side to side due to the axe's heaviness. Meanwhile, entering the room is Mitch. He walks right up to Jerome.

"So, how's the training going with Amity?" Mitch asked, slightly annoyed by his friend. "Going good, so far", Jerome replied. When the Canadian looks over at Amity, he gasps as he sees her reach the target with Jerome's axe.

"Jerome, what is wrong with you!?" Mitch exclaimed. Jerome doesn't seem to notice his concern.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is just fine", Jerome said nonchalantly.

"Giving a highly dangerous and sharp weapon to an 8 year-old? Have you gone insane?" Mitch said, grabbing Jerome by the tie.

Then, Jerome says "Mitch, it's a much better way to teach children. This is the same way that I was taught how to fight when I was young. Besides, if something bad were to happen, it would have took place by now". Then, a sound of a something being sliced happens. Jerome and Mitch stare wide-eyed at each other, thinking that something had happen.

"Oh god, I can't watch", Mitch said, shielding his eyes and turning away. Jerome looks ahead and sees Amity still standing, the target sliced in half.

"I did it, uncle Jerome", Amity exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good job, now let's move on to our next lesson", Jerome said, quickly walking towards her. Mitch looks at them in shock. Jerome reaches up to the child.

"Now, say that you lost your weapon", Jerome quickly said, grabbing part of the axe and yanks it from Amity's grasp. "And there's a fighter coming after you. What do you do?"

"Give up?" She wondered.

"Of course not! You fight back using your bare hands!" Jerome stated, clenching his hands into fists. Amity does the same, then glares at Mitch. Jerome gets the idea of what she is thinking and looks over at Mitch.

"Mitch, would you act as the fighter?" Jerome asked. Mitch sighs, but agrees to the request.

"Alright", he answered. Mitch and Amity step closer to each other, Amity holds up her fists.

"Listen, baby girl, because you're still growing up, I'll go easy on you. Now, if you feel any pain, just tell-" Mitch is suddenly cut-off when Amity charges and kicks his shin. He yelps and falls to his knees, grasping his leg from the hit. Amity grabs him by his collar and brings her arms forward, flipping him into his back. Jerome started in awe, the child's unbelievable strength to throw a man on his back was shocking. Amity glance over at Jerome.

"How was that?" She wondered.

"That was awesome! You totally pulled a Power Move right there!" Jerome exclaimed. He walks up to the girl and pats her on the head. "You're gonna be a great warrior with more training like this". Then, Jerome turns his attention to his fallen friend. "Mitch, you okay?" Jerome asked.

"I'm fine. Just...please keep her at least 20 feet away from me", Mitch said, quivering. Jerome chuckles as he gives Mitch a hand and helps him up.

"So, can you teach me anything else?" Amity asked.

"Aw man, I wish I could, Amity, but Mitch and I have to get back to our training for the next Hunger Games match", Jerome replied. Amity looks sad for a second, but accepts the statement.

"Alright, I understand. You and Mitch need to train", Amity admitted, feeling quite disappointed.

"Don't worry. Once I find time again, I'll totally train with you", Jerome said. Amity smiles greatly. She starts to pad out of the room. "Wait, Amity!" Jerome called out. The child turns around to meet Jerome's gaze.

"If you ever get into a jam, use those skills I taught you", Jerome pointed out. Amity nods and walks out of the room. Jerome sighs in content. "Look at her, Mitch. Learning from the Pope of Power Moves. It only seemed just like yesterday, she was wrapped up in a blanket. Just as the saying goes, they grow up so fluffy", Jerome stated, his voice slightly breaking from emotions.

"Uh, don't you mean 'fast'?" Mitch inquired.

"In my version, it's fluffy. Deal with it", Jerome stated firmly.

* * *

A few hours later, within the hallways of the ship, Amity walks side by side with Aneria, having a conversation while oblivious to the recruits that would pass by them.

"So you were able to train with Jerome and Mitch?" Aneria asked in amazement.

"Yep", Amity replied.

"That's awesome! Were your parents cool with it, though", Aneria wondered.

"Well, my mom wasn't, but my dad said that I can see them anytime I want. I don't want my mom to find out, so I just the secret to myself", Amity explained.

"Oh...aren't you a little worried that she might find out?" Aneria asked her.

"Well, as long as no one tells her or if she catches me, then I'll be fine", Amity responded calmly. While the duo continue to walk through the hallways, Avernus appears from a part of the hall and walks in the opposite directions, heading straight for the girls. As he walks by them, his right leg accidentally hits against Aneria's arm, making her lose her balance and fall backwards. Amity gasps when she sees this. Aver doesn't seem to notice that he hit her and continues to walk away. Amity glares at the Minecrafter.

"Hey you!" She shouted out. Avernus stops and looks over his shoulder. Aneria gets to her feet and tries to stop her friend.

"Amity, it's fine. He didn't mean to do it", Aneria said, but the 8 year-old defends her by moving her arm next to her.

"No, I got this", Amity insisted. She starts padding towards the older Minecrafter. Aver takes notices of the young child.

"So, you must be the general's daughter. Is there something that you want?" Avernus casually asked. Amity buries her eyebrows downward, blowing a strand of her buttery-colored bang away from her face.

"Yeah. You just hit my friend back there and I want you say sorry to her!" Amity stated towards him. Aver looks ahead and see Aneria, standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall. Then, the man turns his attention back to the child.

"Heh. I don't know what you're talking about. I did not hit her", Aver responded.

"Yes, you did! I saw it happen with my own eyes!" Amity exclaimed. Aver slightly turns to his left, ready to leave.

"Look, either you're just imagining things, or you're just hyped up on sugar. All I know is that I didn't hit her. So, I'll be on my way, sweet tart", Aver said, trying to fool the child in a cute voice. However, Amity isn't fooled by the Minecrafter. When he starts walking away, Amity cracks her knuckles and runs after him. She reaches to the back of his legs and punches the back of Aver's left leg, causing him to fall forward. As he gets up, Amity dashes in front of him and grabs him by the collar. Aver gulps in slight fear. Using her unusual strength, Amity pulls him over her and starts slamming Avernus to the floor, from left to right about 10 times. Aneria can only watch in shock. After the last hit, Amity lets go of him, letting him fall into his stomach in front of Aneria. Aver struggles to get up, but Amity jump onto his back and pins him to the floor by pulling his right arm over his body.

"Now, say you're sorry to her!" She yelled at him.

"Eh, I'm sorry!" Avernus exclaimed, sobbing slightly. Aneria nods slightly, smiling awkwardly.

"And when people ask about how you got those bruises, what are you gonna tell them!?" She asked him, pinning his arm even more.

"I got hit by balls!" Aver cried out. "Good!" Amity finished off. She lets go of his arm and gets off of his back. Aver sobs slightly as he brings his arms and legs and starts rocking himself on the floor. Amity proudly walks up to her friend, unaware that she was in trouble.

"Did you see me? I definitely pulled off some awesome Power Moves there. Hey, if you want, I could teach you some moves", Amity excitingly said. However, Aneria backs away slightly and is starting at something else besides Amity

"Uh...I don't think there will be any lessons", Aneria whispered to her.

"Why do you say that?" Amity asked innocently. She turns around and freezes in fright. Standing a few feet away from her is Dawn, who glares down at her. Right behind her is Jerome and Sky, who wince and glance at each other. Amity smiles nervously as she tries to look as innocent as she can be.

"Hey mommy, daddy, uh...what's up?" Amity asked, trying to pull off a innocent smile.

* * *

Moments later, in the clinic, Oceanus pushes at Aver's right arm. A small crack is heard, and Avernus groans in pain as he grasps his shoulder.

"Ugh! That hurt so much!" Aver exclaimed. Oceanus turns to the patient, wrapping an arm sling around his sore arm. "I'm sorry, but your arm was dislocated and it had to pushed in. But that's about it. Just get plenty of rest, don't use that arm, and you should be okay in a matter of days". Aver gets off of the examination table and makes his way towards the door.

"Thanks, doc", Aver replied weakly. When he enters the waiting room, Sky, Dawn, Jerome, and Amity are waiting for him. Sky gets up from his seat and walks up to the recruit and the doctor.

"Is he gonna be okay, Oceanus?" Adam asked.

"He's gonna be fine. All that he suffered from the...unusual fight with your daughter...was just a couple of bruises and a out-of-place arm", Oceanus said. The general walks up to the recruit.

"Hey Avernus, why don't you take the rest of the day off to get some rest?" Adam offered.

"I'll try. But the next time I see a child, I'm taking precautionary measures to avoid bumping into them", Aver said. With that, he exits from the office. Then, Dawn walks up to the scientist/doctor.

"Hey Oceanus, do you mind if we talk to our daughter here about something?" Dawn asked.

"Not a problem at all", Oceanus replied. He walks out of the room and enters his office. Dawn lets out a sigh, then glares over at her daughter, who backs away slightly.

"Amity Skyler, what is the matter with you? You could have injured him, maybe even put him in a wheelchair!" Dawn angrily exclaimed.

"I was just trying to get back at him for pushing one of my friends and not saying sorry about it!" Amity argued.

"Amity, this could have solved peacefully if you had just come to me and your father! How did you even beat him up anyway?" Dawn questioned.

"Jerome taught me how to fight and be a PVP warrior", Amity admitted. Dawn slowly looks up at Jerome. The Bacca whistles causally and avoids making eye contact with Dawn. The female looks back at the child.

"And who exactly let you go and see Jerome?" Dawn asked.

"Daddy did", Amity said. Dawn turns and confronts her husband.

"Adam!" Dawn yelled. Then, Sky gets angry and turns towards Jerome.

"Jerome!" Sky yelled. Jerome looks around quickly for something, then he raises his wrist and pretends to be looking at a watch.

"Oh, would you look at the time? Yeah, it's half past 'I'm outta here'! Well, I'd better get going. Okay bye!" Jerome quickly said, walking backwards towards the door. Sky raises one of his hands.

"Freeze", he stated, shooting a cloud of ice from his palm. The ice strikes the area around Jerome's feet and trap him in a freezing state on the floor.

"Oh, Ha Ha, very funny. You said that while using your Ice Essence. Very creative, Adam", Jerome dully said, now stuck in place. Then, Adam turns back to Dawn.

"Adam, I thought I told you to talk to our daughter about this", Dawn stated.

"I did what you said. What are you getting mad at me for?" Sky questioned.

"But did you tell her exactly what I wanted you to tell her?" Dawn asked. Sky looks around the room for a second, then comes out with an answer.

"Uh...I may...have told her...the opposite of what you wanted me to tell her", Sky admitted. Dawn groans, rubbing her face in frustration.

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't you tell her the real truth and what her punishment will be for beating up a Minecrafter? Like a parent would", Dawn said to him. Adam lets out a deep sigh, then he turns to his daughter.

"Look, Amity...I love you, but...I don't think that you should participate in the Hunger Games when you're older", Sky said. Amity is shocked by this.

"What!? Why not?" She wondered.

"Sweetie, I've seen how violent and dangerous those games can get. I don't think that it's the right game for you", the general said. "And...because you beat up someone...you're grounded for a month".

"That's not fair! Why would you do this to me!? I thought you loved me!" Amity said, tears approaching her glimmering eyes.

"Amity, I do, but-" Sky started to say, but was cut-off.

"You're a liar!" She yelled at him. Then, her emotions break and she lets out a sob as she runs out of the room. Dawn and Adam look towards the partially open door.

"And so, the Anti begin", Jerome said.

"What do you mean?" Sky said, looking towards the Bacca.

"Well, Amity already did a Power Move, standing up for her friend by beating someone up, but now comes the Anti-Power Move. Something bad will definitely happen to her, all because of the strictness of her parents", Jerome stated.

Dawn comes face-to-face with the Bacca. "Jerome, what do you know about being a parent? Amity did something wrong, therefore, she has to pay the consequences, whether she likes it or not".

"...Here's something for both of you. Since you're both first-time parents, your punishment towards her should a bit less harsh than what you gave her. We're all human...well, some of us are. But the main point I'm trying to point across is that we all make mistakes now and then and we learn from them. Amity made a mistake, but that's only because she's still growing up and she doesn't know any better. As she gets older, she'll realize her mistakes and learn from them. You two can still punish her for wrongful things, but try to give her a punishment to a level that she will still love you both and you two are content that she'll learn from her mistake and never do it again", Jerome preached, the ice encased around his feet slowly begins to melt. Sky and Dawn look at each other.

"You're right, Jerome", Dawn admitted. "Maybe grounded for a month was a bit too harsh for her. But I just wanted Sky to act like a father for once". Sky looks confusingly at his wife.

"What are you talking about? I always act like a father towards her", Sky replied.

"Yes, but then, there are those times where you act like a child around her. I understand that you have friends and you like to hang out with them, but then, there are those times when I need you to act like a parent", Dawn said. "But..no matter what you do...I will always love you, Adam. I loved you since we met, and I'll still continue loving you and our daughter. Sky smiles warmly towards her.

"...I love you, too, Dawn", the general responded. The couple step towards each other and embrace, sharing all their loving feelings. Jerome also smiles, wiping away his cheek is a stray tear. But, Dawn sees him do this.

"I saw that, PVP warrior", Dawn said. Jerome quickly shakes his head, dying the oncoming tears from his eyes.

"No! I...uh...my dust allergies are making me...tear-up?" Jerome said, hoping that Dawn would fall for the trick. Dawn smiles slyly at the Bacca. Then, she and Adam move from their embrace.

"So...what do we do now?" Adam asked Jerome.

"Well, first things first, you need to go, find Amity, and get this whole mess sorted out", Jerome insisted.

"Right. Come on, Dawn. She couldn't have gone too far", the Butter God. He and Dawn dash out of the room and run up the hallway, looking for their child.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the halls, Amity trudges dishearten through the hall, dragging her feet across the floor. Mitch appears out of his room and looks down to see Amity.

"Hey Amity. How's it going?" Mitch said cheerfully.

"Good...", Amity murmured, walking past Mitch without a glance at him. The Canadian immediately becomes concerned of the child's solemnly attitude and rushes out of his room, next to her.

"What's wrong, baby girl? You're as sad as someone who got sponsored Poison II after before death match", Mitch expressed.

"It's just that my mom found out about my training with Jerome and she grounded me for a month. My dad lied about letting me train and now, he won't even defend me!" Amity exclaimed. Mitch sighs as he starts to rub Amity's back for comfort.

"I feel you, girl. I know what it's like to be punished. It's not great, but sometimes, we deserve it", Mitch replied. Then, he remembers something and chuckles for a bit. "You know...this-this one time, when Jerome and I were younger, we went into this store 'cause my family needed supplies. Jerome and I were just exploring the aisles, and then, we see this very hot and tall girl browsing through the items. She was wearing a very short skirt, so we got curious and look up her skirt and-" Mitch suddenly cuts-off, nearly mentioning something that Amity should not know yet. The child blinks in confusion.

"Uh...ahem...uh, anyway, skip through the boring stuff, we got caught and spent half a month in my house, not allowed to go and see any Hunger Games events at all. But I didn't hate my parents. I knew I did something wrong, so I had to pay for it. But it wasn't too bad, seeing that I had Jerome for company", Mitch added.

"So...what are you trying to say?" Amity asked.

"What I'm trying to say is...whenever you're punished for something that you did wrong, it's not because your parents hate you. It's because that they want you to learn from your mistakes and learn about discipline. It's not pretty, but it's the only way that you'll grow up to be a responsible adult", Mitch replied.

"So...my parents don't hate me?" Amity wondered.

"Why would your parents hate you? Adam and Dawn are the nicest pair of Minecrafters that I know. They will always love you with every inch of their heart", Mitch acknowledged her. Amity ponders about this for a bit, then looks up at Mitch.

"I need to find them", Amity quickly said. The child takes off through the hall, leaving the Canadian in the hall. Mitch smiles as he gets up and watches Amity disappear from the hall.

* * *

Moments later, Sky and Dawn appear in the main center of the ship, desperately looking around for their child. At the same time, Amity stumbles into the center. Several crowds of recruits walk by through the center, Sky and Dawn are unable to pass through them.

"How did we get pass these recruits?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I'm the general, so...", Sky finished. He puts two of his fingers near his mouth and lets out a loud whistle. Every recruit freeze in place, glance towards their general, and salute him.

"No need for saluting, recruits. I was just wondering if any of you have seen Amity", Sky said. The recruits start looking around or talking to each other. Suddenly, one of the recruits yells out "I found her, sir!" Sky and Dawn look ahead and see a man dressed in red clothing, holding Amity in his one of his arms, the other in a sling. It's Aver. The man moves through the crowd, the recruits move apart to create a path for him to travel. When he gets to the couple, he gently places Amity down. She runs over to her parents, Dawn kneels down and embraces her. Sky looks up at Avernus.

"Thanks, Aver", Adam said.

"Hey, after all the drama that I have witness, I was more than happy to help", Aver stated. Dawn looks confused and gazes at him.

"Wait, you know about everything that has happened to us?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah...you see, when Adam told me to go and rest, I thought something bad was gonna happen. So I waited outside of the office door and heard everything you guys said. When I saw Amity run out the door crying, I knew something had went down. I mean, grounding her for a month!? The last time I got in trouble, I was only 6...and I was grounded for half a day", Aver said. He kneels down towards the young girl.

"But I know that Amity didn't mean to beat me up. She just lost her temper then, and I guess I was too stubborn to admit to my mistake", Avernus said, rubbing the back of his neck. Amity looks towards her parents, who look back at her. Dawn gently grabs one of Amity's hands and grasps it in her hand

"Amity...we're sorry about everything. I just wanted you to be safe and...We shouldn't have punished so hard", Dawn said.

"It's okay, Mom. I...deserve it. I wasn't truthful to you and...maybe I am too young for the Hunger Games", Amity admitted. Sky leans forward and kisses Amity on the forehead.

"Well, honey, you can play in the Hunger Games, but maybe when you're more experienced and skilled like Jerome and Mitch. But until you can go back to training with Jerome, You're grounded for...a week?" He said, quickly glancing at Dawn, who nods in approval. Amity accepts the punishment. "Okay", she said. The family embrace each other in a hug. The recruits applaud for the general, his wife, and their daughter. Once the family separates, Sky is alerted by something in his mind.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Sky asked his family.

"What?" Amity asked.

"There hasn't been mentions of squids in the latest episode, so I'm just surprised that-" Sky's sentence is cut-off when he sees a randomly large pool in the main center, filled to the brim of squids, constantly saying 'Hey' or 'I'm a squid'. Amity and Sky look at each other.

"How about I give you an early lesson on killing squids?" Adam replied, pulling out a butter sword and handing a small version of a butter sword to Amity.

"Yeah!" She excitingly responded. They start screaming wildly and run towards the squids. Dawn watches in amusement, seeing that Amity had the same reaction traits towards squids like her father. Amongst the crowd of recruits, Jerome and Mitch watch the fighting take place.

"Like father, like son, well in this case, like father, like daughter", Jerome said towards Mitch. The Canadian chuckles and resumes watching Sky and Amity kill off the annoying squids.

* * *

**Anyway, guys, I hope that you enjoyed this family-related SkyShorts. Remember to fav, review, likes, and follows this story and share it with everyone or anyone you may know. Also, if some of you aren't aware, I now have a YouTube channel. Just go onto my profile on FanFiction and find the link to my YouTube channel. I'm planning to post up something BIG once I get to the halfway mark of SkyShorts Season 5. You'll have to wait and see. And, if you want to see my IRL picture, just find my link to Twitter, and you'll see a pic of what I look like. I'm Kittyjen, and I will see you awesome friends later! :)**

**Oh, and if you enjoyed the episode, leave this hashtag to show your support:**

**#PowerMovesOnly**


	11. Ep 11: Skate-Off Face-Off

**Ep. 11: Skate-Off Face-Off**

* * *

**New Youtuber Featured**

**BonkersBonker (Deceptibonk)**

* * *

Though Craftmas might be over, that still didn't mean that the Minecrafters couldn't have some fun in the snow. And when a competition arises for the crafters to show their skills, it just might lead to a misadventure. A late snowstorm pass through part of Minecraftia, leaving behind blankets of snow and freezes up a large river, leading across the land miles and miles long. Skating across the frozen lake is Dawn, enjoying the quietness and the gentle sound of ice skates sliding across the ice of the frozen river.

"Even though winter might be ending, this frozen river is the perfect place to skate", Dawn said to herself, feeling the winds blow through her hair. Suddenly, the peaceful moment is short-lived when a snowball comes flying and strikes Dawn in her side of her head. She is thrown off-balance and slides across the ice before crashing into a tree, causing a pile of snow to fall on top of her head. She appears from the snow, enraged now that her mood is ruined.

"Who threw that ball!?" She angrily exclaimed, looking around the snowy terrain for any crafter. Then, a pair of half-shown heads come into Dawn's view, their identities hidden away by a snow bank. However, Dawn recognizes them by their hair styles.

"Mitch, Jerome, I know it's you two. Get out here ", Dawn said, crawling out of the snow. The figures appear and revealed to be the Minecrafters that Dawn had stated.

"How'd you know it was us, girl?" Mitch asked confusingly.

Dawn rolls her eyes before speaking. "I don't know. Is it common to see a man in a checkered jacket hanging out with an anthropomorphic creature?" Dawn asked. Jerome and Mitch exchange glances at each other. Then, they look back at her.

"Good point!" Jerome said. Mitch steps onto the ice and skids over to Dawn. However, Jerome is unsure of the slippery terrain and carefully steps onto the frozen river.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Mitch wondered.

"Well, I was enjoying a nice skating across this lake until a ball came and hit me in the head", Dawn annoyingly stated towards the Canadian. Mitch chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Sorry. The opportunity came and...I just had to take it", Mitch admitted. Then, a thud is heard behind Mitch. He and Dawn look as Jerome slowly slides towards them on his back. When he reaches to a stop, he crawls on all fours and tries to get up, but slips over and his tongue touches the surface of the ice.

"Uh, biggums, you need some help?" Mitch offered.

"No, I goht iths. I jusths nee to geths mai togues off of thises iceis", Jerome tried to say, his speech is slurred and not understandable.

"Your fetish is licking ice 'cause it feels nice?" Mitch questioned, getting Jerome's words mixed up.

"No, I...I..I- Jusths ielp me out, iammit!" Jerome exclaimed. Mitch walks over to his friend and starts pushing his shoulders while Jerome pulls his head. Eventually, Jerome is propelled backwards, freeing his tongue. Jerome unsteadily gets on his feet. He rubs his mouth in slight pain.

"Ugh. I think I ripped out several taste buds", Jerome said, then loses his footing and falls flat on his back.

"Geez, Jerome. You're the last person I know who can't skate", Mitch said. Jerome lifts his head up.

"What are you talking about? I skate like a pro, even without my skates", Mitch stated firmly.

"Well, by the looks of it, you're as unbalanced as a newly-born foal", Dawn described him. Jerome glares at the female as he gets up, more unsteadily as before.

"Thanks for defending me, Dawn. Really appreciate the encouraging words", Jerome said, sarcasm lacing in his sentence. He nearly loses his balance again when he grabs onto Mitch's arm, but nearly making the Canadian fall with him as well.

"Well, you should train more, Jerome. You'll have to be ready when the race begins", Dawn said.

"Wait, what race?" Jerome said with a confused look.

"Didn't you hear, Jerome? Sky is holding a skating event here in the afternoon. All the famous Minecrafters will race against each other across this frozen river, all the way to where it curves and then, back here", Mitch said. "It's open to the public and the entire army recruits. But if you can't handle the challenge, then you'll just have to miss the event". Jerome quickly gets up to his feet and confronts Mitch.

"No way! A Bacca like me never backs down from a challenge. I'm gonna prove you both wrong about my skating skills by winning that race! Just watch me!" Jerome stated, then when he is about to fall down again, instead, his legs give out on him and he does a full split on the ice. Dawn and Mitch wince when they see this happen, mostly from how far his legs stretched.

"You okay, Jerome?" Mitch asked.

"I'm fine. Just hurts a lot, but the ice is helping dull the pain in my reproductive organs", Jerome said with a slight high-pitched tone.

* * *

Hours into the afternoon, the event is about ready to begin. Crowds and crowds of Minecrafters watch from a safe distance away from the frozen river. At the very beginning where the river starts, the famous Minecrafters skate to their starting line, each with their unique set of skates. Amongst them, Seto skates up to his position, then appearing next to him is Bashur.

"You ready, Bash?" Seto said.

"You bet! I'm ready as spaghetti, now let's do this, Freddy", the melon stated, stretching his legs out.

"It's Seto", Seto pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't rhyme with ready or spaghetti", Bashur replied. Seto chuckles for a bit. "True", he responded. Then, skating up next to Bash is another Minecrafer, but much unique looking. A dark bug with bright neon blue and red markings over her body, two red eyes with bright-red serpent-like eyes, two antennas over her head, and a pair of insect-like wings on her back. She glances over to Seto, Bashur gasps when he sees her appearance.

"Hey Seto", the bug said. Bashur screams in fright, skates over to Seto, and starts climbing on top of him.

"Oh my god, a mutant fly! Hurry! Get a fly swatter! Get a bug zapper! Call pest control! Anything!" Bashur exclaimed. Seto uses his magic and lifts Bashur off of his back. Once the melon is back on the ice, Seto explains the situation to the melon.

"Bashur, this isn't a mutant fly. This is BonkersBonker, or Deceptibonk. She's a member of Team Crafted. She's the one that designs all the armor, badges, and projects", Seto said to the melon. Bashur slowly turns his head towards the bug.

"Oh...you're a girl?" Bashur questioned. Then, he gets slapped across the face by her. Deceptibonk skates away while mumbling something to herself. "So...is that a yes or a no?" Bashur asked again.

"Dude, didn't you hear what you just said to her?" Seto told him.

"So it is a she?" Bashur wondered. Seto sighs in annoyance as he skates away. "Never mind", he responded. Meanwhile, in the office box, Sly and Ryan spin around in their chairs, now facing the window that showed the racers below them. Then, they announce the event.

"Welcome everyone, to the first-annual skate-off!" Sly announced, yelling into the microphone, causing a little bit of feedback after he stops. Then, Ryan begins to speak.

"That's right, Sly. All of these famous Minecrafters below us are gonna participate in a race of a lifetime. With the remaining days of winter drawing to a close, we might as well have one more blast in the chilly weather. I don't know about you, Sly, but I'm just shivering in excitement for this", Ryan said, looking towards the Minecrafter.

"Really?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, and including the fact that there's no heater in here and I'm literally stuck to my seat because it's so cold", Ryan complained, shifting around uncomfortably in his seat. "But anyway, let the race begin! Racers, take your positions", Double announced. Meanwhile, below them, every single famous Minecrafter reach the edge of the starting line and get into a runner's position. Meanwhile, amongst the groups of Minecrafters and recruits, Crystal, PokeRoll, Topaz, and Rex wait anxiously as they wait for the announcers to begin the race.

"So, did anyone places bets on who might win?" Topaz asked.

"I placed my bet on Ty! 'Cause he is so hot..." Crystal said, staring love-struck at Deadlox.

"Wha?" PokeRoll said, confused. Crystal realizes what she said and tries changing the subject.

"Uh, I mean...hey, what's with this cold weather?" She pretend to complain. An awkward silence falls upon the recruits. Then, Rex breaks it.

"So...what were we talking about again?" He asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about how this race is gonna be awesome", Crystal quickly said, then turning her attention towards the racers. "Now, shush, the race is about to begin". The Minecrafters go silent and watch in suspense. At the starting line, Sky glances over his shoulder to his competition. He was facing against his wife, Team Crafted, and the friends of Team Crafted. He looks forward and takes a deep breathe. The only sound heard is the whistling of the cold winds. In the office box, Sly and Double watch, seeing that the racers are ready. Then, Double leans forward and begins the race.

"Racers...ready? Okay. On your marks...get set...and...", Double suddenly pauses. Sly looks over when he takes more than 5 seconds for him to speak. "Uh...dude?" Sly asked. Then, Double reacts. "**GO!**" He yelled into the microphone, startling Sly off of his seat.

At that very instant, the racers take off from the starting line like bullets, skating across the solid-rock ice. Double watches as they zoom away across the river. Sly gets back on his feet and watches as well.

"Man, look at them go!" Ryan exclaimed, then when he looks back at the starting line, he is surprised to see Jerome struggling out of the line. Sly looks over and spots the Bacca have difficulty moving.

"Looks like one of the racers is having trouble even getting out of the line", Double announced through the mic. Sly speak as through his mic and says "Yo, Jerome! You gotta move your legs side to side in order to go forward!" Jerome hears this and start doing what Sly told him. He slowly starts moving his legs, each movement propels him forward. He smiles as he starts going faster, the encouraging cheers from the crowds make him more determined to win.

"Well, there he goes", Sly said.

"Yep, but he's gonna have a lot of catching-up to do. The racers are already half-way through the track", Double said, looking a radar, on it is dozens and dozens of red dots, moving across a river.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the frozen river, Sky is in the lead while the others try to catch up to him. But each time someone would catch up to him, Sky is block them off by skating in front of them. However, one person is able to skate up to his side. Mitch. He looks over at the general while Sky takes a quick glance at him then looks back at the track.

"You ain't gonna win, dood", Mitch stated. He skates towards Sky and bumps into him, nearly making him lose his balance. Sky smirks at him. "Well, if you're gonna play unfair, you're gonna have to do better than that", he responded. Adam skates towards him and gives him a hard hit. Mitch is slowed down by the impact and several skaters move out of the way to avoid being hit. Then, Mitch regains control again. He sighs in relief, but then, Jerome bumps into him from behind, causing him to fall forward and slide across the ice. Along the way, Seto and Deceptibonk are taken out by Mitch. They eventually come to a stop. Seto looks ahead as the racers continue off into the forest.

"Great. Now we're at the very end of the racers. Thanks a lot, Jerome", Seto said, skating off. Deceptibonk gets on her feet and look towards the Bacca, who is being helped up by Mitch.

"Learn how to skate, Bacca!" She exclaimed, then takes off.

"But I do...I don't know how to skate", Jerome sadly admitted. He falls back on the ice, hiding his head in his knees. "Just go on without me, Mitch. I'll just slow you down". Mitch kneels down next to the Bacca.

"No, G. Don't say that. This race isn't about everything. It's just to have fun with your friends", Mitch said, placing a hand on the fluffy's shoulder. Jerome looks up at Mitch.

"Yeah, but it isn't cool when you can't do the things that your friends can do", Jerome complained. Mitch looks at him in realization and says "Is that what this is all about? Because you can't skate, you can't hang out with us?"

"Well, yeah", Jerome replied.

"Jerome, not everybody is good at everything. We're not perfect. Each person is born in their unique way. Look at me, I'm not even good at staying in front of the others", Mitch said, chuckling afterwards. Jerome does the same as well. "My point is that we all have flaws, but people are gonna have to learn to accept that about us, whether they like it or not". Jerome looks up and smiles at his buddy.

"You're right, dood", Jerome said.

"So, we may not win the race, but we can at least finish it together. Well?" He asked, holding his hand out for the Bacca. Jerome takes his hand and is helped to his feet. "Yeah!" He responded. "Then, let's get going!" Mitch said. The duo take off together across the frozen river.

Meanwhile, a few meters from Mitch and Jerome, the other racers are reaching the curve of the river, Sky still in the lead while Dawn trails behind him and right behind her is the other racers. Sky looks ahead and gasps when he sees a large fallen oak tree in the way. He smirks as he skates faster and does a leap over the tree. He lands back on his feet and resumes skating. Dawn clears over the tree with no problem. However, several of the skaters stop, unable to clear over the tree without the possibility of injury.

"How do we get over this tree?" CaptainSparklez asked, skating around near the trunk.

"Looks like we're gonna have to climb over it", Kermit said, looking above the tree. Then, Bashur skates up to the others.

"No, the possibility of getting splinters is high and I don't want to have to deal with that. So, we'll have to go through the tree", Bashur insisted. Several of the racers look at each other in confusion. Seto skates up to the melon.

"Bash, how can one simply skate through a 40 to 50 foot tall and 5 to 10 thick herbaceous plant like this?" Seto questioned.

"Easy. You just gotta believe in yourself. Pretend that you're a football player about to run through the banner of the team's name at a football game", Bashur described. He skates until he is several meters away from the others. Then, he takes off at a very fast speed. The skaters move out of the way, providing space for the melon. But then, he slams face-first into the tree. The Minecrafters wince in pain, the melon falls backwards and slides slightly away from the tree.

"Ugh...what happened? Why didn't it work?" Bashur asked, rubbing his head in pain.

"Maybe you didn't believe hard enough", Chimney joked. "That's what she said!" Bodil yelled out. The others break out in laughter, Bashur blushes from embarrassment for making a complete fool of himself in front of the others. Meanwhile, Jerome clings onto his friend's shoulder, often losing his balance now and then, but regains control again. He looks ahead and see the other skaters next to a fallen tree.

"What do we do?" Jerome quickly asked.

"Well, we may not be going fast enough to jump over it, but we can go through it", Mitch said. He grasps Jerome's hand tightly and starts taking long strides, making him and Jerome go faster. "Hang on, biggums. We're coming in for a hard hit!" Mitch exclaimed, turning away to face his back. Jerome shields his face with his arms. Back with the skaters, they suddenly stop laughing look behind themselves to see the PVP warriors coming towards them. They all quickly get out of the way and watch as they plow through the trunk of the tree. The racers walk up to the bark and see a huge hole through the tree's bark, the width of the bark was no more than 2 feet. Bashur looks through the hole and get excited.

"See?! I told you all that you can do it if you just believe in yourself! Wait up, Jerome and Mitch!" Bashur exclaimed, going through the hole and following the duo. The others are left in shock and confusion for a while.

"Someone pinch me so I know what I saw didn't really just happen", Brice said, his blond hair drooping over his sky-blue eyes.

"Okay", Chimney replied. But instead of pinching the Australian, he weakly punches him in the arm, to which Brice takes notice of.

"Dude, I said punch, not pinch", Brice said.

"Oh...well, your accent did make it hard to understand, so I assumed that you wanted to be punched", Chimney casually insisted.

"Are you saying that my accent interferes with the way I talk?" Solace inquired, sounding a bit offended.

"Of course not. I just got the pinch and punch thing mixed up", Chimney responded.

"Sure, sure, and by the way, your punch was weak. I've been through harder hits than that. I can hit harder", Brice implied.

"Oh, really? Go ahead and punch me. Leave no mercy on me", Chimney said, gearing up to take the impact of the punch. A split second later, Chim is sent flying into a tree. When his back strikes the bark, a large icicle hanging from a branch breaks and falls towards the Minecrafter. Chimney looks up and immediately looks down when the icicle strikes just mere inches away from his groin.

"You were saying?" Brice questioned, a cocky grin painted on his face.

"Okay! Okay, you're the strongest. You're lucky that this icicle didn't hit my nuts", Chimney said. He quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls several walnuts. "Nope, they're good", he said. Then, he looks towards the camera. "And you readers thought that I was gonna refer to something dirty. Well, you just got **MIND-FUCKED!**"

* * *

"God dammit, I thought I said no more breaking the fourth wall!" I yelled at the characters.

* * *

Moments later, the racers get over the tree and resume the race. Meanwhile, ahead of them, Jerome and Mitch are getting closer and closer to where Sky and Dawn are.

"We're getting close to them, Jerome!" Mitch happily said.

"Yeah! I think we actually just might win this race!" Jerome replied. "Hey, guys!" A high-pitched voice broke in. Jerome and Mitch look over their shoulders and see Bashur, who is skating backwards.

"Bash, what are you doing here?" Mitch asked.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for proving my point about believing in yourself and plowing through that tree. Well, now that the race is about nearing its end, may the best man win! Obviously, it's gonna be me!" Bashur exclaimed.

"Yeah, I would pay attention to where I'm skating if I were you", Jerome insisted. The melon looks over his shoulder and see a ice ramp sticking up from the side. He gasps, having no time to avoid it. Bashur rides the ramp and is sent flying through the air at a fast speed. Jerome and Mitch stop and look towards the sky as the melon disappears through several clouds.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Jerome asked, squinting his eyes to try and find any sign of the melon.

"He'll be fine. He's up there with a cat who's made out of a Pop Tart and leaves a rainbow trail behind. It won't be long until he falls back down, but until then, we would have won the race", Mitch responded. The duo resume skating off again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky and Dawn look ahead and see the finish line several meters away. Sly and Ryan look from the sidelines and see the couple skating towards the finish.

"Well, it looks like Sky and Dawn are gonna wrap this race up", Double said.

"Wait...there's Jerome and Mitch behind them!" Sly stated, looking further behind them. Adam and Dawn looks behind themselves and see the Bacca and the Canadian skating towards them. And right behind them are the other skaters, catching up to them.

"Oh man, this is gonna be a close finish", Dawn said, looking over at her husband.

"Well, then we're gonna have to make sure that it's us", Sky replied. He grabs her hand and starts skating faster, bringing Dawn with him. Jerome and Mitch eventually catch up to the couple, Jerome manages to keep himself from losing his balance. The others racers skate faster and slowly are starting to reach the Minecrafters. Back with Sly and Double, Ryan holds his breathe as the racers get closer.

"Oh my god, it's down to the wire, Sly! Who's gonna win!? Who's gonna win!? Tell me!" Double said, grabbing Sly by his collar.

Then, all time seems to slow-down. In slow motion, Sky and Dawn skate in union, moving their legs together at the same time. Jerome, Mitch, and the other racers line up and skate at the same speed that the couple are going. Sky slowly glances over at Jerome, to which the Bacca looks over at him back. They both turn their attention towards the race. However, unknown to all of the racers, falling back towards them is Bashur. The melon looks down and sees the racers heading towards the finish line. He slowly turns his entire body and faces his legs towards the ice. Slowly, the blades of his skates strike the ice and he is sent flying forward. When he comes into view, the skaters drop their jaws and cease to a halt as the melon goes through the black-and-white squared ribbon. The motion is set to normal speed again.

"Bashur is the winner!" Double exclaimed. The Minecrafters cheer and applaud, Bashur laughs carefree as he skates around. He is lead by Sly to the podium. Once he is on top, he is given a large gold trophy. He holds it up in victory. Meanwhile, the other skaters look distraught as they skate away, but saying encouraging things to each other. Left near the finish line is Sky, Dawn, Jerome, Mitch, Deceptibonk, and Seto.

"I can't believe it. Out of all of the people that we could have lost to...we lose against a melon?" Deceptibonk asked to herself in confusion.

"Well, good game, though. I'm off to train for next year", Seto stated calmly. He teleports away soon after. Deceptibonk sighs as she accepts the loss and flies off using her wings. Adam and Dawn skate away to congratulate the melon.

"Well, dood, we didn't win, but it was awesome skating with you", Jerome said to Bajan.

"Yeah. In fact, I think that along the way, you slowly learned down to skate", Mitch exclaimed. Jerome realizes this.

"You're right. And I learned it, thanks to you, buddy", Jerome said, bringing Mitch close in a side-hug. Mitch smiles and hugs the Bacca back. Then, Bashur walks up to the duo while eating a piece of a sweet food.

"Hey guys. Good game. Hope there's no hard feelings between us", Bashur said, taking a bite out of the food item.

"Nah, it's all gucci. What are you eating?" Mitch asked, looking at the frosted pop tart.

"It's a Pop Tart. While I was soaring through space, I saw this cat with a Pop Tart body, gliding through the stars while leaving behind a rainbow trail and constantly meowing. So I glided up to the cat and took a piece of it. He didn't seem to like that and he punched me with his paw, sending me back down to Earth. I landed back on the race, just in time for me to win", Bashur explained. Jerome and Mitch look at each other in shock. Bashur notices this and becomes concerned.

"What? Was I not supposed to do that?" Bashur asked, worrying immediately.

"No, no, it's...it's okay. We're just shocked because you just met something that we thought only existed on the Internet until now", Mitch said, still shocked.

* * *

**I hope you guys are having a great time off of school. But the time just goes by so quickly, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the episode. Make sure to review, like, and follow this ongoing season. Expect more misadventures and Youtubers to come. **


	12. Ep 12: Under the Helmet

**Ep. 12: Under the Helmet**

* * *

**Hey everyone! KittyJen here with another episode of SkyShorts. I just want to wish you guys a New Years Eve and I hope you're having a great time with your friends and family. Enjoy the episode!**

* * *

TrueMU, or Jason, is just one person out of the many individuals who is friends with the general. Though, out of everyone, Jason is the most mysterious person. Never revealing his backstory and the most unique thing...he never takes off his helmet. And because of it, nobody knows what he looks like. And when curiosity gets the better of Adam and everyone else, they are on a mission to see what Jason's true identity is. But, it just might lead to a broken friendship when Jason refuses to remove his helmet.

With the new year fast approaching in Minecraftia, recruits in the Sky Army come up with new year resolutions that they promise to keep. Well, almost all of them. In the Team Crafted meeting room, Adam paces up and down in front of Team Crafted and several friends, lists of charts with resolutions written on them pasted on the wall.

"Now that you're all here, here's the deal for today. Since the new year is fast approaching, we need to come up with good resolutions for each and every one of you. So, I took the liberty of writing down resolutions that each of you could handle", Sky explained, showing the lists, each one marked an individual's name.

"Now, I'll start off with you, Jerome", Sky said, looking towards the Bacca. Jerome looks in confusion.

"Me? I don't need to make any changes to me. I'm perfect the way I am", Jerome bragged, holding his axe in pride.

"Yeah, how about not carrying around that axe all the time?" The general questioned.

"Heck no! What if I need to chop someone up?" Jerome asked, swinging the axe and causing the others to back away to avoid getting hit.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Jerome. If you're swinging that weapon around, the possibility of you hitting another person instead of the threat is high", Adam explained.

"Pfft. Not my problem. They got in the way, anyway", Jerome answered.

"Jerome!" Adam exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop carrying it around. But if we get invaded and I'm not armed, we're fucked", Jerome said. He grabs the end of his Betty and tosses it across the room. A Wilhelm scream is heard in the background. The general turns his attention back to the lists.

"Anyway, moving next to Simon. Your resolution is to work on your anger problems", Adam suggested.

"God dammit! I do not have an anger problem!" Simon yelled in agitation. Bodil backs away slightly. "Dude, don't deny it. You have a problem". Simon realizes it and breaks down in distress.

"What is wrong with me!?" Simon asked himself, pounding the floor with his fists. Adam winces at the Minecrafter, then looks towards Jason.

"Anyway...Jason, your resolution is-", Sky starts, but TrueMU quickly stops him.

"It's okay, dude. I've already come up with my own resolution. It's to train more with Jeffery and Dillion", Jason replied, sounding a bit unsteadily. Adam looks a bit unsure of Jason's statement.

"Really? That's the same thing you told me last year", Adam said.

"Well, I just feel like I didn't get to spend enough time with them. So, that's what I'm going with", Jason defended himself. Then, Quentin walks up to the spaceman.

"Come on, dude. Try something different this year, like taking off your helmet once and a while", the Mudkip suggested, knocking his hand against the orange visor. Jason hits the Mudkip's hand away and grasps his helmet tightly.

"No way! That's the last thing I would want to do. Besides, my helmet is a personal thing and...I feel a little self-conscious about my appearance", Jason said, looking away from Husky. "Why?" Quentin asked.

"It's none of your business. Only mine. Uh, I think I hear Jeffery calling me to feed him. So sorry I have to leave so early. See ya!" Jason quickly stated. He takes out of the room, leaving the others in confusion. Sky narrows his eyes in curiosity. No one, not even him, knew what Jason looked like under his helmet. After all, Jason was Adam's best friend for years now. He has got to at least let him know what his appearance is.

"Jason?" Adam asked in his mind. After a brief silence, Sky addresses everyone.

"Meeting is over. You guys can go now", He stated. One by one, the Minecrafters make their way out of the room. Sky is left in wonder as Dawn walks up to him.

"Did you see the way that Jason just hit Quentin's hand away like that?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah...I never really thought about it, but now that Husky brought it up, I can't help but think what Jason really looks like. I mean, think about it. He's been my friend for years and never once has he revealed his face to any of us", Adam replied.

"Maybe he just doesn't like his appearance and hides it away under a helmet", Dawn implied.

"Hiding away something you're not proud of isn't healthy", Adam pointed out. He and Dawn can only watch as the double doors close as the last Minecrafter exits out of the room.

* * *

Hours later, after the meeting was cut short, the general walks through the hallways, in deep wonder if he should ask TrueMU to show what he looks like. He wants to, but there's always that possibility that he will refuse to. As he passes by Jason's room, he abruptly stops when he hears Jason's voice. He slowly peaks through the slightly open door and sees Jason sitting in his bed, in front of him is Jeffery. The pig walks up to the spaceman.

"Oink", the pig grunted out.

"I know, Jeffery. I shouldn't have showed up, but I just thought we would have a friendly discussion over everyone's resolutions. I lied by saying that I wanted to train more with you and Dillion", Jason stated, looking towards the ceiling and sees a bat hanging upside down. The flying mammal opens its eyes and starts flying around the room. It clings upside down near a metal bar attached to a window.

"Squeak. Sque?", the bat pipped out questioningly.

"No, Dillion. I don't think I'm ever gonna show my face to any of them. I just don't want to lose them as friends. If they were see my appearance, they'll never like me again", Jason replied, hanging his head over in shame. "I just don't want to go through the ordeal again. It was too much to bear until I found a way cover up my burden".

Behind the door, Sky feels a jab of sympathy for the spaceman.

"Oh Jason...what is it that you don't like about yourself?" Adam asked himself. With no other option left, Adam backs away from the door and trudges away, letting Jason have his privacy to his pets.

* * *

The next morning, in the café, several recruits are eating breakfast. Near a round table at the far end of the café, Jason sits by himself with his pets. He shares one of his carrots with Jeffery, then he gives Dillion a piece of potato, who is hanging from his arm. About several feet away from him, Sky, Dawn, Husky, Jerome, Mitch, Bashur, and Bodil spy on the Minecrafter as he feeds his pets instead of himself.

"Look, he's not even feeding himself", Dawn pointed out.

"How does he not starve then?" Jerome questioned.

"Maybe he just ignores it", Bashur guessed, earning an awkward glance from Bodil.

"Yeah...or after he feeds his pets, he takes food for himself and sneaks back into his room to avoid taking off his helmet when he eats", Mitch suggested.

"Hm...no wonder there's been a slight drop in food essentials lately. Jason been taking a tad too much food for himself", Adam insisted.

"This can't keep on happening. The more Jason hides his face, the more that it's gonna affect all of us", Quentin complained.

"Quentin, I don't know what to do. Jason has always hid his face and it looks like he always will. Besides, you heard what he said yesterday. The helmet is personal to him", Adam explained. "I bet he would be so distraught if he was forced to take it off".

"Well then, looks like we're gonna have to trick him to take off his helmet. You guys wait here. I'll be back", Bashur replied, getting up from his seat and slowly sneaks towards the spaceman. The others watch in silence as the melon inches closer and closer towards Jason. Meanwhile, with Jason, he looks in wonder at Dillion as the bat chews on a piece of food while hanging upside down.

"You know, how is it that you eat keep food down if you're hanging like that?" Jason wondered. Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere to his side is Bashur, who startles him greatly and causes Dillion to fly off from his arm. "Hi Jason!" Bashur exclaimed.

"Ah! Notch, dude! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Jason angrily stated.

"Sorry", Bashur sheepishly answered. "I just came over here to tell that there's a crack on the side of your helmet".

"What?! Oh god, I think I must have cracked it when I fell from that 4 foot-tall block tower at that parkour park", Jason muttered to himself, feeling the sides of his helmet for a crack. Bashur grabs the sides of the helmet.

"Don't worry, I'll just take this to Seto and see if he can fix it", Bashur offered. He starts pulling the helmet, but it seemed to be sealed shut over his head. Each hard tug has no effect, and it's greatly bothering Jason.

"Bashur, it's okay. I can fix it myself", Jason argued, half of his body sideways while his lower half remained seat in his chair. Bash refuses to let go and only pulls harder.

"Don't be crazy. You need to get a professional to fix it", Bashur strained, pulling the helmet as hard as he could. Jason grabs the melon's hands and pries them off, causing him to fall backwards and land on his behind. The spaceman sighs in frustration as he makes sure the padded hat is sealed in tightly. Jason suddenly turns and sees everyone sitting a distance away from him.

"Have you guys been spying on me?" Jason angrily asked, thinking that they had sent Bashur to try and take his helmet off to reveal his true identity. Everyone shares panicked expressions at each other, not sure how to reply to the question. Then, Bodil gets the guts to speak out.

"Uh...maybe?" He said unsurely. Husky violently elbows him in the chest, making him grunt in pain.

"I mean, no! No, no. Of course not! No, no, we are not those types of people who stare creepily at others without their acknowledgment", Bodil corrected, chuckling uneasily afterward. Behind his helmet, Jason squints his eyes in suspicion, wondering if his friends were really telling the truth. Nonetheless, he gets up from his seat and starts making his way out of the café, Jeffery trailing behind him while Dillion flew next to him out the door. Once he is gone, Bodil groans in pain as he grasps the pec that Husky had elbowed.

"Ugh. God, I think you bruised my nipple", the Bulgarian complained. The Mudkip rolls his eyes in annoyance. Walking up the table is the melon.

"Well, that didn't work", Bashur said, sitting back down.

"Don't worry, guys. Jason might hate us, but we have to encourage him to take his helmet off. But once we see his face, I don't want any of you to make fun of his appearance if he isn't exactly handsome", Adam warned them.

"Okay, but if he is ugly, then once he's out of the room, we'll have a good laugh, right?" Bodil asked excitingly.

"No. You can be the one laughing, but no one else. You pretty much laugh at everything", Sky said.

"No, I don't", Bodil defended himself.

"Martin, remember that last time you couldn't stop laughing? You basically broke yourself when you saw Mitch accidentally throw that dart into Jerome's butt", Dawn reminded him.

"Yeah...'accidentally'...", Jerome muttered to himself while rubbing his left thigh. Mitch glances over at him.

"Dude, I mean it! It was a accident. I was aiming the dartboard, and I tripped over my foot when I moved closer", Mitch explained. "Anyway, the point is...Jason is too self-conscious about himself and we need to let him know that we'll accept him, no matter what he looks like".

"Good. I'll see if I can talk to him about all this, maybe convince him to show his face to us", Sky added in. Everyone agrees with the general.

* * *

Hours later, into the afternoon hours, Jason slowly walks through the hallways, looking over his shoulder from time to time in a very alert way. The halls were empty, but Jason had a sense that danger was heading his way. When he looks back towards him, he comes face-to-face with Adam. He lets out a slight girlish yelp, actives his jetpack, and takes off towards the ceiling above him. His helmet crashes through the ceiling, the part below the ceiling only shows his body. Jason looks up and sees Seto, staring at him while holding two potions in his hands.

"Hey Seto", Jason said.

"Hey Jason", the sorcerer answered. "What's going on with you?"

"It's Team Crafted. The guys are trying to see what I look like without my helmet and I'm trying my best to avoid them. Sky is down there right now", Jason replied, squeezing his arms through the hole to keep himself in place. Seto sighs as he places the potions on a nearby table.

"Jason, sooner or later, you're gonna have to show them your appearance. You can't keep on hiding it forever", Seto tried to explain, but the spaceman stubbornly refuses.

"Easy for you to say. You're the only one out of all of them who won't badger me to take my helmet off", Jason argued.

"That's because I already saw what you looked like...Jason, you don't have to be ashamed of your appearance. I accepted your appearance, so why are you so scared that the others won't?", Seto questioned.

"Dude, I don't want to go through the madness again when I was younger. It's not worth it, I'm telling you!" Jason exclaimed.

"Then, can you at least let Sky tell you what he needs to tell you, maybe get this whole helmet thing sorted out?" Seto asked. Jason looks away, then eventually gives in to Seto's suggestions.

"Okay, I'll talk to him", the spaceman said. He squeezes his hands back through the hole and falls out. Seto glances through the hole as Jason floats himself to the floor, turning off his jetpack as soon as his feet touches the floor. Back with Jason, he looks up as he sees Adam.

"Sorry if I scared you", Sky apologized.

"Eh, it's okay. Anyway, what is it?" Jason asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Listen, I just want to say sorry about the whole mess back at the café this morning. We really didn't want you to feel that we were spying on you", Sky replied.

"It's okay, Adam. But...I just want you to understand that...my appearance is very personal to me", Jason said.

"I understand, dude. Really, I do. But...haven't you given any thought that hiding yourself might affect others around you?", Adam questioned.

"Well, no, but...I...I just can't, Adam. I...I can't...", Jason tried to say, but slowly, he backs away from the general. Sky stares in confusion as Jason takes off, through the hallways. The general sighs, wondering why his friend is still refusing to reveal his identity. Then, he hears a voice.

"So much for reasoning", a voice overhead was heard. Adam looks up and see Seto looking through the hole.

"How much did you hear?" Sky wondered.

"Pretty much all of it. I'm the only one here who knows what Jason looks like", Seto answered. Sky lowers an eyebrow, turning his body slightly.

"How did you manage to find out?" Sky asked.

"...I didn't. I used force on him and eventually removed his helmet. At first, he was mad at me, but then, I explained that his appearance was just as ordinary as any other Minecrafter, only decorated with many interesting details. However, because he wanted to keep his appearance a secret, I reinforced his helmet to ensure that no one is able to take it off", Seto explained. "However...if you and the others really want to see Jason's face, there is a way for you to take off his helmet".

"How?" Sky wondered.

"The helmet can be taken off if it is taken by a squid. Don't ask why. It's just how it works", Seto replied. Sky looks towards the floor, wondering if he should really go through with it. Although he respected Jason's decision to keep his face a mystery, he knew that Jason will only be hurting himself if he kept hiding his true self from the others. Adam looks back up at Seto.

"I'm going out. Go find the others and try to keep Jason in his room until I come back", Sky order. Seto nods and teleports away. Sky starts fluttering into the air and takes off through a large open window.

* * *

The night comes by in Minecraftia. Within the ship, Jason paces around nervously in his room, unable to go to sleep. Jeffery looks at his owner walking around, Dillion is fast asleep on the metal bar.

"Oink, oink?", Jeffery grunted questioningly. Jason turns towards the pig.

"I can't sleep because of the possibility of someone trying to sneak in here while I'm sleeping. I can't risk it with the others up and about. God, if the freaking fish hadn't brought the helmet thing, none of these would have happened. Well, then again, it was bound to come up in conversation, anyway. Maybe...I should just get it over with and just show them, but wait, what if they don't like the color of my eyes!? Oh god, I bet they would break my friendship with them forever...", and Jason kept on rambling and rambling about the cons and the pros of revealing his face to his friends. Jeffery only heard half of his sentence, and yawns tiredly and lies down in a sty-like pen near the left side of Jason's room. The spaceman glances over and sees his pet fast asleep. He exhales in annoyance.

"You know, you're a good friend to talk to, but not when you're **ASLEEP!**", he exclaimed. Jeffery snorts in his sleep and turns over, his back facing Jason. TrueMU sighs as he turns to Dillion.

"Dillion, you would help me save my identity, wouldn't you?" Jason asked, gently running a finger across the bat's furry stomach. The mammal wakes up and squeaks in agreement, flying and attaching himself to Jason's arm. Jason raises his arm until he is eye-level with the bat. The small mob licks across Jason's visor. Jason chuckles as he looks at his small pet. Then, slowly, he raises his other hand towards his visor and gently starts to pull it up, revealing part of his mouth.

But then, a sharp knock on his door startles him. He quickly shuts the visor down and look towards the door. He pads to the doorway and opens the door. Standing in the doorway is Seto, Team Crafted, and several friends. Jason looks in confusion as to why everyone is in his doorway.

"Guys, what the heck is going on? Are we having an intervention or something?" Jason questioned.

"Well...you could say that...", Seto started, but is quickly pushed away by Mitch.

"Yes! This is an intervention. Jason, we understand your privacy and all, but we have been your friends for years now! None of us have seen your face...until now! Now, take off your helmet!", Mitch ordered. Jason steps back to the center of his room, Dillion clings onto his arm.

"Never! It's not worth losing all of you as my friends if I were to take off my helmet right here and right now. If you guys can't accept me for who I am, then I'm leaving until you all agree to leave my appearance alone. Come on, Dillion, we're out of here", Jason said. Dillion releases himself from Jason's arm and flaps around the room. Jason activates his jetpack and plows through his window, glass shatters into a million pieces. Everyone covers their eyes and look away. When they look back up, they see Jason flying away from the ship, Dillion flying right behind him. Dawn runs up to the missing window.

"Jason, come back!" She shouted, but the spaceman ignores her and continue to zoom away. Then, appearing next to her is Sky, held in his hands is one of the main squids, Derpious.

"Dawn, what happened? I went to the nearby ocean and picked up one of these...slimy ugly beings of the deep", Adam said, looking angrily at the squid.

"Hey, I have a name, you know. And you didn't pick me up. You stole me away from my ocean", Derpious complained, stretching his tentacles. Then, he brought up to Sky's eye-level.

"Unless you want to end up on the menu tonight as calamari, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do what I told you", Sky stated, poking the squid several times. Then, he turns towards Dawn.

"Mitch scared Jason away", Dawn said. Adam glares at the Canadian. "Hey, I was merely suggesting to Jason to take his helmet off or else we're never hanging out together again", Mitch said. Jerome punches him on the arm.

"That's not what you said", Jerome argued. Mitch glares at the Bacca. "Well, I was gonna say it until he flew out of here with Dillion". Sky looks out the window and faintly sees Jason gliding toward the forest.

"Seto, you teleport everyone and yourself to where Jason might be heading. I'll catch up to him", Sky said. The Butter God's wings glow brightly as he ascends into the air with the squid and takes off, out of the room. Leaving a buttery dust trail behind, Sky looks towards him and sees Jason flying across the desert. The general flies faster until he reaches up to Jason's side.

"Jason!" Sky exclaimed. The spaceman glares at the Butter God.

"Ugh! Can't you take a hint and let me live my life!?" Jason angrily cried out in angst.

"Dude, the more you hide yourself, the more you'll never get to express yourself towards others. I promise that I will not laugh at you, no matter what your appearance is!", Sky quickly replied.

"No way! You're just saying that so you can laugh later when you see my face. Well, not this time! No longer will I be lied to again!" Jason asserted. With that, he zooms even faster away from his friend. Sky growls as he grasps Derpious harder in his grip.

"Then, you leave me no other choice, Jason. I'm sorry, but please forgive me", Adam whispered to himself. His butterfly wings spread out wider and larger. He takes off, flapping his wings about 3 times per second. Jason looks behind himself and sees Sky catching up to him. Dillion flies up to his side.

"Dillion, slow him down!" He ordered. The small mammal squeaks in response and falls behind to distracted the general. However, Adam does a full body spin through the air, throwing the bat off-balance in the air. Dillion regains his balance and sees his owner continue to be chased by Sky. He hisses and starts chasing the Butter God. Back with Sky, he raises the squid and aims it towards TrueMU.

"Okay, I'm gonna throw you towards him and when I do, I want you to grab ahold of his helmet", Adam explained to the squid. "Wait what!?" Derpious stuttered, but Adam leans his arm back and throws the squid. Derpious reacts in fright by spreading his tentacles out. 4 of his tentacles attach themselves to the front part of Jason's helmet. The Minecrafter stops and grabs the tentacles, trying to pull them off, but the suckers on the bottom of the tentacles have a firm grip on the orange part. He starts losing control his flying and descends at a fast speed towards the ground. Adam darts towards the Minecrafter and grabs the squid's head, pulling as hard as he can.

"Jason, please! We can work this out!" Adam exclaimed, pulling the squid harder.

"There's nothing to work out! Just leave my helmet alone!" Jason yelled, pulling back to free himself from the squid's tentacles. Then, a screw behind Jason's helmet is pulled out of place. The man gasps, hearing the sharp pop and watches as the screw falls towards the sand below them. TrueMU lowers his jetpack and fly backwards to escape Adam's grip, but the action causes more screws to be pulled out. With one final jerk, Sky pulls the squid off, but brings Jason's helmet with it. The Minecrafters fall to the desert below them. Adam turns his body and lands hard on his feet, but comes out okay. He looks ahead and gasps as he sees Jason crash into the cold sand, pushing up a cloud of sand into the air, making him disappear. Sky looks at the squid, the marine mob looks up at the man as he still grasps Jason's helmet within his tentacles. Then, appearing out of nowhere behind him is Seto and the others. They run up to Adam when they see him.

"Sky, what happened? Where's Jason?" Seto asked. He grabs the helmet from the squid and shows everyone. They all look ahead, seeing a figure stumble to his feet and slowly, the cloud of sand disappears. Jason appears standing alone, the bright moon above him shines its moonlight down on him. He slowly picks his head up, revealing brown curly hair. He opens his eyes, the others drop their jaws in awe. Brilliant ocean-blue eyes with different shaded blue colors, white star-shaped reflections flew throughout his colored irises. But his eyes seem to show a thread of sadness. A tear erupts from his left eye and slowly streams down his cheek, reflected in the tear is the others showing concern instead of surprise. Jason falls to the sand on his knees. Adam walks up to the spaceman, as well as the others.

"Great...just great. Now you all see what I look like. Go ahead and laugh. Laugh at me to your heart's content. I don't even care anymore", Jason said, holding his knees close to his chest.

"What do you mean, Jason?" Sky asked, kneeling towards the spaceman. Jason lets out an exhausted sigh, then glances up at everyone.

"I didn't want to tell you guys 'cause I didn't want you to worry about me, but...I'm not from this world", he confessed. Everyone looks at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean not from this world? You look like any other typical human Minecrafter", Jerome said.

"Well, I am human, but I'm not from this world. I was born in another galaxy, trillions and trillions of miles away from this galaxy. When I was younger, my parents thought that I would live better if I was on a different planet with normal humans, so they built a ship for me and launched me away. Because time passes faster in space, I was only 4 then. By the time I reached Earth, I was 10 years old", Jason explained, looking towards the night sky and watches the billions of stars above him and the others.

"Wow. Must have been a fast ship", Adam said.

"Yeah...but that's where the trouble started. When I started going to elementary, the kids would make fun of my starry eyes, but it mostly was because I was extremely different from them. I hated the new world I was in by the time I finished elementary. I wanted to go home, so I contacted my parents to let me come back. They said that I would be missing out on a chance to make friends. So...I requested them to make me something to hide myself. They built this spacesuit, as well as this helmet. This suit provides me with oxygen from the air. From then on, I never took my helmet off and when I went back for middle school, everyone liked me because of my awesome-looking suit. None of them ever asked me to take off my helmet, and I was glad because I didn't want to go through the teasing, the name-calling, or the threats again. But until now, you all have seen my true identity, so I guess none of you will be hanging out with me again", Jason explained, then lowers his head down in shame. Adam walks over to Jason, kneels down and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, why would you think we wouldn't like you anymore because of your identity?" Sky questioned. "Just look at us". Jason picks his head up and looks at each and every person's different and unique appearance as Mitch explains.

"We all may not look the same, or even the same species, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. We've accepted each other for who we are, not what we look like. Your differently-colored eyes makes you what you really are. You shouldn't be ashamed of something that makes you special and unique from others. Those people who made fun of you...they were just jealous because they don't have what you have", Adam honestly said. Jason smiles in relief, then looks up as everyone smiles back at him.

"Thanks, guys. It's so relieving to know that you'll still be my friend after all this madness. But, from now on, I shouldn't hide my true self from you guys. I'll take off my helmet now and then, but I shouldn't let criticism get to me", Jason replied.

"Aw...group hug!" Mitch yelled out. Everyone gathers around Jason and share a hug. Meanwhile, Derpious looks away in grimace, slithering off of Jason's helmet.

"Ugh. This public display of friendship is making me nauseous. I'm out of here. Don't go into having an orgy after that hug", Derpious said as he crawls off of the helmet. Everyone looks in disgust as the squid slithers away.

"What is wrong with that squid?" Bodil questioned.

"I don't know, but I still don't like him", Sky said.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of SkyShorts. Make sure you review, like, favor, and leave ideas to keep the season going. I'm Kittyjen, and I will see you awesome people later! :)**


	13. Ep 13: Amity's Adventures

**Ep. 13: Amity's Adventures**

* * *

**Suggested by: peridotpurple**

* * *

**I have an announcement. Now, for just a brief time, I will be accepting OC's. but don't go crazy with the characters. Just try to add your character's appearance and personality, that's all. And try to do one character instead of two. I will only accept 5 more OC's into the story. So send yours as soon as possible, try to PM me to make things easier. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the episode.**

* * *

The world is a big place. There are many different types of places that exist and the types of people that lie within the rural or urban areas. Sure, when we are older, we can take on the world as we become adults, but when you're only eight years old, in a wild and untamed environment like a forest or the plains, then the world can be a very scary place.

The cold winter winds were quite freezing during the nights, but in the mornings, the weather was calm and gentle, yet it still held the cold rains that would pass by. Within the Butter Craft Airship, Amity watches the land below her through a window in one of the hallways. She was in deep wonder of the land, thinking that there's still so much more to explore. But she knew that she couldn't go out there into the wild where she could get lost. Plus, she knew pretty well that her parents wouldn't let her go out. Then, a voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Amity!" A child's voice rang out. Amity is startled and looks over her shoulder to see Aneria.

"Oh, hey Aneria. You scared me", Amity said.

"Sorry. Anyway, what are you up to?" Aneria asked as she walked up to her and gazed through the window to see the land below them. Amity said "Well, I've just always been wondering what kinds of places exist in the land of Minecraftia. I mean, there's so much that I want to explore, but...it's just so big-" Amity is cut-off when Bodil appears out of nowhere and says "That's what she said!"

"Not to you!" Aneria pointed out. Bodil is left in a state of confusion as he walks away. **(Joke: Credit goes to SkyGirl) **

"Anyway...I can't wait until I'm older to explore, but I guess I'll have to stay here for now", Amity stated.

"Why don't we explore on our own?" Aneria asked. Amity turns towards her and says "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, Amity. Think about it. Our parents have us in here while there's a huge world out there for us to explore. It's gonna be awesome!" Aneria said excitingly. Amity looks out the window, unsure about the topic.

"I don't know. We could get into big trouble if our parents were to find out", Amity said.

"Which is why...we're gonna sneak out at night", Aneria insisted.

"But...what about the mobs that spawn at night? Zombies? Skeletons?...Spiders?", Amity shuddered at the last thought about those semi-large arachnids. "Not once have I ever seen any of those mobs. Bodil told me about some guy named Noah who lives in the Nether who never lets mobs spawn in our world, so that's a win for us", Aneria pointed out. Amity thinks hard about this decision. Though there was the possibility of getting caught, it was a chance for her to seek adventure in an biome and what treasures it might hold. Under peer pressure, Amity agrees with her friend.

"Well...okay. Maybe we'll go exploring for just a little bit, but as soon as we have enough, we're heading back to the ship", Amity replied.

"Awesome. When the ship lands and it's around nighttime, we'll sneak out of the ship and have an adventure!" Aneria said. She runs off in excitement of the trip. Amity looks out the window in worry. She knew that she couldn't go through with it, but she didn't want to let her friend down. She would have to brave through the adventure.

* * *

When night came, nearly everyone in the ship is asleep, a few recruits still up and about, most of them security guards. A guard patrols where the famous Minecrafters slept. As he pass by another part of the hall, Amity and Aneria peek out from the corner, geared up with backpacks and watch the guard as he walks to the end of the hallway. He stops for a moment, then glances over his shoulder. The girls quickly duck behind the corner, hoping that the guard didn't see them. After a few seconds, Aneria looks out and sees the guard depart. She grabs to her friend's arm and said "Come on, let's get going".

She takes off with Amity in the opposite direction where the guard had gone. As they are running, Amity whispers to her friend "Aneria, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Come on. You need to get a taste of the great outdoors. Have an adventure of a lifetime", Aneria exclaimed. After they avoid the sight of guards and traverse through hallways, they reach the loading dock near the bottom of the ship. The young Minecrafter reach a control panel near the metal door, two buttons to open or close it. Aneria walks up to the controls, looks up, then jumps and pushes the bottom button. The metal door suddenly cracks open and slowly, starts descending to reveal grassy terrain in front of the girls. Amity gasps in awe, wondering what things lie ahead for them.

"Let's go have an adventure", Aneria said, running down the door and dashing off. Amity takes a step, but then, she stops when she starts having second thoughts. Aneria turns around and see that her friend is not following her. "Amity, are you coming?" Aneria asked. Amity is interrupted out of her thoughts. She looks ahead and says "Uh...yeah, I'm coming". She slowly pads down the metal door and sprints away to catch up to her friend. The girls start off in a random direction, away from the ship, no one in the ship aware that they are adventuring into a possibly dangerous biome.

* * *

After a while of traveling, the girls are walking through a forest and look around in awe, watching fireflies light up the night and hear the soft chirping of the crickets.

"So, what do you think?" Aneria asked.

"Wow. We should have gone out here earlier. Who knew this place would be filled with so many interesting things to look at?" Amity exclaimed, looking around in their environment. A firefly flies by Amity, her eyes reflects the brightness of the light emitting from the insect, making her buttery, blue, and green eyes sparkle like fireworks. Then, a gentle, playful-like music begins to play.

-Amity: _What a big and fun-filled place,_

_with so many sights to see._

_We may have little time, so we keep up the pace, _

_exploring from land to across the sea._

_The sounds of nature are so, so soothing,_

_there's still so much to venture._

_I always knew that this world had something_

_so that you and me can have an adventure. _

_From the fireflies that light up the night._

_The peaceful and calm land, what a sight._

_Stars high above, lighting up the dark sky._

_Shooting stars that...light up and fly._

_I just can't wait...to have an adventure._

_Treasures hidden away in temples._

_Many have tried, but never seem to find. _

_The thought of traps inside might make you tremble. _

_But with someone by your side, you will open your mind. _

_So much peace, so much serenity._

_I almost never want to leave. _

_If danger shall come, we will not hide._

_We will stand together, be brave, and show our pride. _

_So many mobs that we see before us._

_Animals making sounds that we hear._

_Ocelots, cows, and sheep aren't a fuss. _

_There are wolves, pigs, and even a brown bear._

The song cut-off when Aneria said "Wait, did you say a brown bear?" Suddenly, loud growls are heard. Amity and Aneria slowly turn around and tremble as a large brown bear appears out of heavy brush. The bear rears up on its two feet and roars aggressively at the targets below it.

"_And...that's...when the adventure is going to end!_" Amity quickly sang, then screams in terror, and starts running away with Aneria from the beast. The omnivore falls back on all fours and starts chasing after the girls. The Minecrafters crawl over fallen trees, trying to get away from the threat. Then, ahead of them, they spot a tree with a large canopy above.

"Wait, maybe we can climb that tree! The bear will be too heavy to chase us up there!" Amity quickly said. The girls reach the base of the tree and start climbing. Once they reach some thick branches, they can only wait and watch as the bear reaches the tree and looks upward, upset that its prey is in a hard-to-reach place.

"Yeah, can't get us up here, you oversized stuffed animal!" Aneria teased, grabbing an acorn and throws it at the mob. The bear only get madder and roars furiously at the tree. Amity turns to her friend and says "Okay, Aneria, that's enough. You're gonna only make him madder".

"Okay, I'll stop", Aneria replied, sounding a bit disappointed. The bear encircle the tree for a while before finally giving up and walks away into the forest. The girls breathe a sigh of relief, then Amity turns to her friend and says "Okay, this has been fun and all, but I really want to go back home". Aneria looks up and states "Alright, we'll head back. Wait...where exactly are we?" Amity and Aneria look around, trying to see where they are. In an overview of the forest, they are at very edge of the forest, about half a kilometer away from the ship. Amity looks over to her friend in alarm. "Um...are we lost?"

"Of course...we are!" Aneria said calmly before turning half of her sentence into alarm.

"Oh, great! Can things get any worse?" Amity said to herself. Suddenly, a crackle of thunder booms over their heads. Then, Iran starts to pour down in the forest. Aneria slowly glares at her friend and says "You really had to go there, didn't you?" Amity's only response is a sheepish grin. Aneria looks up at the cloudy sky. "Well, looks like we're stuck here until morning". She lies against the trunk of the tree, spreading her legs across the branch. Amity looks down in sadness, then does the same thing as Aneria. She knew that she shouldn't have gone through with this. But the views that the biome had to offer distract her from making a good choice. Now, she was stuck her with her friend, standing against the forces of nature. Praying and hoping that someone will come and find them. Until then, she rests her body against the thick trunk and slowly goes to sleep, the sounds of the rain and the crickets provided her with some comfort.

* * *

The next morning, back at the airship, Sky and Dawn search around the ship for their daughter.

"Amity? Where are you?" Adam called out.

"Maybe she's training with Jerome and Mitch", Dawn said, looking towards her husband.

"She can't be. Mitch and Jerome usually sleep in until the afternoon", Sky replied. Then, appearing the hallway is Bodil and Snowy. "There's Bodil and Snowy. Maybe they knew where Amity is", Sky said. He and Dawn quickly run up to the couple. Bodil and Snowy look ahead and see Dawn and Sky catching up to them.

"Hey, have you two seen our daughter?" Adam asked.

"No, we've been looking for our daughter, Aneria", Snowy replied.

"Yeah. We woke up this morning and she wasn't in her bed", Bodil added in.

"Same here. Do you think that they could possibly be out playing?" Dawn wondered.

"Not at this hour. Maybe if we ask around, we can-" Adam's sentence is cut-off when a half-intoxicated Mitch struggles up to the married couples with a bottle of eggnog.

"Guys! Guys! There-there's something going on in-in-in the ship!" Mitch half-slurred. Adam turns to him and says "Wait, what?"

"The loading dock! Some-someone left the-the door open and a bunch of co-cows came in!" Mitch slurred his words, taking a sip of his eggnog afterwards. Adam gets annoyed by his friend's drinking and says "Mitch, how many times have I told you to stop drinking eggnog?"

"69 times. Whatever, I'm sick of it, anyway", Mitch said, tossing the bottle away. Adam, Dawn, Bodil and Snowy take off to the direction of the loading dock. Mitch tries to follow them, but falls over after taking one step.

* * *

Moments later, when the couples reach the docking area, they gasp as they see cows padding around while members of Team Crafted and several friends try to chase the cows out. The general looks over and sees Bashur, trying to push a cow out of the ship by pushing it at its rear end. "Thank Notch you guys are here. Help us get these hamburgers out of here!" Bashur exclaimed, trying to push the bovine out.

"Um, Bash, I wouldn't be pushing the cow that way if I were you", Bodil said unsurely.

"Why?" The melon questioned. Then, the cow's tail slowly starts to lift up and Bashur takes notice of it. "Uh-oh", he said. The couples look away, hearing Bashur's startled screams. After the screams die down, they look up and see Bashur walking towards them, several flies buzz over his head. When the smell hits Dawn, she covers her face and gags in her mouth.

"Ugh. Oh, dear God, Bash. You smell like something that died on the freeway before it defecated on itself when it was alive", Dawn described the smell, her sentence muffled due to her hands covering her mouth.

"Well, look at the bright side, now you'll grow stronger", Bodil added in, covering his nose and mouth. "Get it? 'Cause plants grow faster when...you know...it's covered in poop". Bashur pointed out "In case you forgot, I'm a melon. Melons are fruits".

"Plants, fruit, what's the difference?" Bodil questioned. Adam interrupts the conversations and says "Look, that's not the point right now. We need to figure out where Amity and Aneria could have gone".

"Hm...do you think that they went out the metal door? It was open this morning when I went down here. We always close this thing around nighttime", Bashur replied, pointing at the door, still showing the grassy area beneath the ship.

"Wait...you don't think that they...", Snowy paused, thinking that something may have happened to them. Adam suddenly gets a realization. Amity and Aneria must have snuck out of the ship! He turn to Dawn and says "Dawn, gathered Team Crafted and tell them to meet me outside of the ship. We're going on a rescue mission". Dawn nods and immediately runs out of the docking area. Adam turns towards Bashur and throws him his butter sword.

"Bash, you kill all the cows and...uh...while you're at it...please take a shower 'cause you're starting to stink up the docking area", Adam pointed out, waving the air around him with his hand. "Aye aye, Captain!" Bashur replied, saluting him. He yells out insanely as he chases after the cows, slaying them. Bodil and Snowy walk up to the Butter God.

"Adam, we're going with you", Bodil insisted. Snowy joins in and says "Yeah, our daughter is out there with yours. We really want to be sure that she's okay, as well as Amity". Adam nods. "Of course. I can only imagine how they must be feeling right now. Homesick, scared, lost...they can't survive on their own out there".

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Amity sleeps soundly when a strong gust of wind wakes her up. She looks around and sees that she is still in the forest. She looks down in disappointment, really wanting to go back home. She glances over to see Aneria, but quickly becomes alarmed when she sees that she is not there.

"Aneria? Where'd you go?" Amity wondered, looking around the branches for her. Suddenly, a voice below her calls out. "Down here!" Amity looks down and sees her friend, wide awake and gazing up at her.

"Come on. I think I may have found the way back to the ship!" She yelled out. Amity replies "Really?! That's awesome!" She starts to climb off the branch, but it suddenly snaps and Amity screams as she falls. She plows through several branches on the way, then lands on top of a thick bush. Amity groans as she recovers from the impact.

"Great landing!" Aneria exclaimed. Amity looks up at her with an annoyed look and says "Yeah, thanks. The bush broke my fall. Anyway, we better get going. You lead the way". She crawls out of the bush and follows her friend. The duo venture through the woods, the sunlight passes through the many branches of the forest. They see many mobs as well, butterflies flutter above their heads and rabbits hop about on the ground, watching the beings before them walk by.

* * *

After 10 minutes pass by, Amity and Aneria take a look at their surroundings, they seem very familiar.

"How much have we gone? I feel like we've been walking in circles", Amity stated, looking around.

"Why do you say that?" Aneria asked. Amity looks down and sees shoe-prints circling around an oak tree. She looks up at her friend and says "I don't know. The tracks must have given it away?" Then, a loud neigh is heard by the girls. Amity turns around and Aneria quickly hides behind her in fright. A large, dark stallion appears out of the brush and slowly trots over to the Minecrafters. Amity recognizes the horse.

"Hey, that's my dad's horse!" She claimed, walking over to the equine. Aneria looks up as Storm lowers his head and lets Amity pet his forehead. She slowly walks up to the stallion.

"Really? What's his name?" Aneria asked.

"Storm. My dad told me about how he saved him as a foal. Hey, maybe he can get us home. And faster too. Can you, Storm?" Amity asked the stallion. The herbivore lifts his head up and down. Slowly, the horse bends his knees and lets his body lie across the grass. Amity hauls her on top of his back, then signals her friend to join her.

"Come on, let's go?" She exclaimed. Aneria unsurely walks over to the horse and timidly crawls onto his back. "I don't know. Are you sure this is safe?", Aneria asked. Amity turns to her and says "Don't worry. Just hang on tight to his mane and we'll be back home in no time. Storm, away!" The stallion gets back on his hooves and starts galloping away. Aneria wraps her arms around the horse's neck tightly while Amity cheers out, feeling the wind rush through her hair. Storm ceases off his galloping and looks around the forest, then finds a small path leading somewhere. The stallion trots along the path, unaware that this path lead to the snow biome.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Team Crafted and several friends trek through the forest, looking for the girls. Deceptibonk flies overhead, searching the nearby clearings in the forest. Butter sniffs around the ground, trying to find a scent. Jerome searches from the canopy of trees. Adam looks up and Decepitbonk and and calls out "Bonkers, have you found any signs of them?"

"Not yet, but I'll keep looking", she replied back. She takes off further into the forest. Adam looks over at the Bacca and says "Jerome?"

"Nothing. All I see is trees and still no sign of the girls", Jerome replied, then leaps to another tree. Sky sighs in exhaustion. But he couldn't give up yet. He calls out for her. "Amity!" Bodil walks up to him and also calls out for his daughter. "Aneria!" Both of their calls echo through the forest, a flock of birds fly out of the tall trees in the forest. But there was no response. Snowy walks up to Bodil and says "I hope we find them soon. It's already turning mid-day". The Bulgarian rest his hand on her shoulder and says "Don't worry. We'll find them". The Minecrafters resume walking through the forest.

* * *

A few hours pass, and the Minecrafters have entered the depths of the forest, but still no sign of Amity or Aneria.

"Amity! Notch, where could they be?" Adam wondered, looking wildly around a clearing. Then, Dawn thinks of something.

"Wait, Adam, maybe you can call Storm. You can ride him near the edge of the forest and see they're somewhere in that area", Dawn suggested. Adam thinks about the idea, then says "Yeah, they could be. Alright, I'll whistle for him". He steps out to the center of the glade and whistles by putting two fingers near his mouth, creating a sharp shrill whistle. It echoes across the forest.

* * *

Several miles away from the group, Storm is trotting through a snowy forest, Amity and Aneria are starting to get worried that they may be even more lost than before. "Storm, are you sure you know where we're going?" Amity asked the horse. The stallion nickers softly in response. Suddenly, a faint whistle is heard in the air. Storm raises his head and hears the whistle, but Amity and Aneria don't hear the whistle. Amity asks "Storm, what's wrong?" Suddenly, the stallion makes a sharp turn around, throwing the kids off his back. Luckily, Amity and Aneria land in a large pile of snow. They watch the horse gallop away, disappearing through the spruce trees.

"Storm, come back!" Amity cried out, trying to run after him, but he is too far gone. Aneria shivers as she reaches into her backpack and wraps a scarf over her neck. "Forget it, Amity. We'll find our own way back. It's freezing out here", she said, shaking from the coldness. Amity gives up and walks up to her friend. "Alright. I just hope that our parents find us soon. I'm starving and I don't want to spend another night here. I thought that this adventure would be fun, but now, it's just taken a turn for the worse", Amity said, feeling the homesickness kicking in.

"Yeah, and this is all my fault. I'm the one who dragged us out here. But I just wanted to go on an adventure for once. But, who knew that world would be so scary when you're so little?" Aneria replied. Amity looks over at her and says "Don't worry, Aneria. Not all of this is your fault. If that dumb bear hadn't chased us, we would have found our way back home". The two girls walk alone in the taiga. Amity looks up and watches the sun slowly begin to set in the horizon.

"Night is coming. Where could they all be?" Amity wondered in her head. Suddenly, a sharp roar is heard. She and Aneria stop in their tracks and gasp as a large mountain lion appears on the top of a rock. The carnivore growls as he licks his jaw, aiming for the girls. They instinctively start to back away. The lion get into a crouching position, ready to pounce on his prey. Then, the girls panic and take off in a random direction. The feline leaps off the rock and gives chase to the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky gives one last whistle. He waits for a bit, then appearing out of nowhere in the clearing is Storm. The stallion trots up to his owner in a rush. Adam asked "Storm, what's wrong?" The equine neighs, pawing the ground with one of his hoofs. Butter runs up to the general and barks twice at him. "You found the girls? Where are they?", Sky desperately asked as his friends walk up to him. Storm reluctantly response with an uneasy nicker. Butter barks once at Adam, who looks up at Storm with a shocked look. "You left them in the snow biome!? What's wrong with you?" Storm rears up and neighs loudly.

Adam sighs loudly before saying "Okay, okay. You're right. I'll get mad at you later. Just lead us to the snow biome!" Storm takes off in the direction he came from, the Minecrafters follow him in high pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the girls, they dash through the forest, the mountain lion chases after them with no slowing down at all. The girls stop when they reach a descending hill, towards some cliffs. Right below the cliff is a 250 foot-fall to an icy lake. They back away from the hill, but hear the lion coming after them. The meat eater appears and lunges for the girls.

"Aneria, save yourself!" Amity shouted, pushing her friend out of harm's way. Aneria watches as the lion crashes into the girl, sending them tumbling towards the cliff. The lion falls over the edge, but Amity quickly grasp a tree branch stuck on the cliff. She watches below herself as the lion disappears into the lake, sharp rocks beneath the edge. Amity gulps as she tightly grasps the tree branch. Aneria slowly descends down the hill and looks over.

Amity yells "Aneria, go find help! Hurry!" Aneria replies "Okay, I'll be right back". She quickly runs off, but stops and says "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"Why the heck would I let go!?" She questioned shockingly. Aneria winces before climbing up the hill. Once she gets to the top, she quickly sprints through the forest, looking for anyone or anything to help her friend. Right at that moment, Storm appears in her sight. She quickly sees Team Crafted and her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out, running towards them. Martin and Snowy run up to their daughter and hold her in their embrace. "Thank Notch, you're okay!" Snowy exclaimed. Sky and Dawn run up to her, Adam asked "Wait, where's Amity?" Aneria points towards the hill. The couple quickly run up to the hill and cautiously go down. They look over and see their daughter, clinging to a branch, which was slowly cracking from the base. "Help me!" Amity cried out, tears streaming out of her beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry, Amity. I'll save you", Adam quickly said, lying down on his stomach and reaching a hand out. Amity raises a small hand at his. "I almost...got you", Sky strained, stretching as far as his arm could let him. But, just before he can grab the small hand...the branch snaps in half and Amity falls away of his grasp. He looks in horror as she descends from him and towards the lake.

"**AMITY!**" Dawn cried out. Acting quickly, Adam jumps off the cliff and dives for his daughter, lowering his wings to make himself go faster.

Amity screams, flailing her limbs around in panic. Sky clenches his teeth, fluttering his wings as fast as he could. Then, his amulet begin to glow, the elemental essences begin to shine. Electrical currents begin to flow around the Butter God, making him go faster and faster, stretching his body slightly away. Without warning, a powerful surge of energy ignites, and he zooms off, creating a blast of buttery dust behind him. He travels faster than the speed of light. Right at the last second before Amity can hit the freezing lake, Adam grabs her and takes off toward the sky. She clenches herself tightly to his chest as he flies overhead of his friends, leaving behind a comet-like trail of buttery dust behind, in the dark night sky. His friends look in awe, the spectacle was nothing they have ever seen before. When he looks and sees his wings creating this beautiful sight, he says "Wow...". His wings slightly dimmer down into a bright yellow. He flies back over to his friends and gently lands on his feet, comforting his daughter from the traumatic experience that she had to endure.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, Amity. You're back on solid ground", Sky whispers to his flesh and blood, gently stroking her short hair.

"It...it was so scary. I thought I gonna die...", Amity whimpered, looking at her father with gleaming eyes, filled with unshed tears. Dawn walks up to her, Amity embraces her mother as she carries her. Dawn says "It's over, Amity. We're just happy to have you back". But, just before the Minecrafters can head back, a growl meets their ears. They look over their shoulder and see a bear, the same one that chased Amity and Aneria and caused them to get lost. However, Jerome steps in between his friends and the bear.

"No way. You're not hurting anyone, not while I'm here", Jerome growled, wielding his axe. The bear roars at the Bacca, standing his ground. Jerome takes a deep inhale of air, and lets it out in a loud and ear-splitting roar back at the brown bear. The roar shakes the snow off of the trees and slight shakes the ground. The bear whimpers and runs off back into the forest. Jerome growls in his mouth, then smiles in satisfaction. "Now that is how you do a real roar", Jerome said to his friends, leaning against his axe.

* * *

An hour later, the Minecrafters make it back into the Butter Craft Airship. In the Team Crafted meeting room, Dawn holds a sleeping Amity in her arms. Adam listens to the story from Aneria about what happened.

"...and that's how we ended up in the snow forest. I'm sorry, Sky. I'm the one who dragged her with me. If there's anyone to blame, blame me", Aneria said, holding her head down in guilt. Snowy rests a hand on her shoulder, giving her some comfort. Bodil walks up to Adam and says "We're sorry about everything, Adam".

"It's okay. All that matters now that you and Amity are back home. But, next time, you'll think twice before going out without our permission", Adam warned her, to which she nods. Suddenly, Amity wakes up and looks over at Aneria. Aneira looks up at her and says "Can you forgive me, Amity?"

"Yeah. And, I mean, our adventure was fun while it lasted. I learned that the world is filled with a lot of interesting things, but then, there's also dangers ahead. It's scary when you're just a kid, but when we're much older, it won't seem as bad as before", Amity said. Sky walks up to her daughter. "Well, until then, you're staying on this ship...but, if you want, you can go explore, just next time, tell us so we can keep on eye on you", he said.

"Okay, daddy", Amity replied. Sky kisses her forehead and embrace her, as well as Dawn. The families were relieved to have their kids back, in safety of the ship, away from the forces that Mother Nature had to offer.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of SkyShorts! **

**Btw, I've gotten several requests to feature Yogacast in this series. But here's the problem, I don't really know Yogacast. So if you're a fan of Yogacast, can you leave a PM message, filled with the members of Yogacast, what they do and what their personalities are? If you can do that, I will give you credit once I am able to feature Yogacast.**

**Stay tune for more episodes! Stay friendly and awesome, my friends! :)**

**Fan-Song:**** I Can't Wait To Have An Adventure **


End file.
